Love is all around
by AylaSelene
Summary: Dicen que el roce hace el cariño... si eso es cierto entonces no hay ninguna duda de cómo Lily se quedó embarazada. ¿Queréis descubrir toda la información sobre séptimo año de nuestros queridos merodeadores? Pues esta es tu historia.
1. El ataque

Hola a todo el mundo, bienvenidos a nuestro fic, en el que le sueño de todas las adolescentes se hace realidad (o sea, q sale Sirius), y si eres chico también te lo puedes leer, porque sale... Lily? Bueno, q akí va el fic. Leedlo y dejad muxas rr, q suben la moral.   
ATENCIÓN: Este es un dato importante, los personajes que reconozcáis no son nuestros (tristemente), si no de... esta chica... la que escribe... sí hombre, esa que escribe ls libros de harry... harry ... trotter? Wueno pos eso q ls personajes son suyos o eso dice ella.   
Y ahora a disfrutar del fic.   
  
LOVE IS ALL AROUND (lo sé, es un título horrible)   
  
_Capítulo 1: El ataque_

Hogwarts. Posiblemente el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Un enorme castillo con múltiples pasadizos secretos, una biblioteca imponente, unas habitaciones impresionantes... un paraíso para cualquier persona ¿verdad? La verdad es que sí, aunque aquí sólo fallan unos pequeños detalles...

¡Black!¿Qué le has hecho a mi pelo? – gritó una chica de ojos grises y pelo rubio platino rizado hasta el límite.

Ravensoul, que sorpresa... ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? -la contestó un chico alto, moreno y de ojos gris azulado, fingiendo una expresión de inocencia.

No te hagas el idiota Black, quiero mi pelo de vuelta, ¡ya!

No sé de que me estás hablando, pero me gusta tu nuevo peinado, hace juego con el pelo de Malfoy – terminada esta frase él y un par de chicos que había a su lado se echaron a reír, el tercer acompañante, que estaba leyendo un libro, se limitó a echar una mirada desaprobadora.

¿En serio? – dijo la chica mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica – Esto es la guerra... _Rubeus Metae_ –concluyó apuntando al pelo negro de Black, que inmediatamente se tornó de un color escarlata.

En ese momento Black dejó de reír para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Selene Ravensoul, que le miraba divertida.

Eh, Black, ahora haces juego con los colores de la casa.

Deshaz esto ahora mismo Ravensoul, o sino...

O sino ¿qué?, lo desharé cuando devuelvas mi pelo a la normalidad.

El acompañante de Black que estaba leyendo, un chico castaño y de ojos color ámbar suspiró, como dando una batalla por perdida, los miró un momento, sacó su varita y dijo: _Finite Incantatem. _En ese momento el pelo de los dos afectados volvió a la normalidad, el de Selene de un color castaño y un poco ondulado.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- murmuró James Potter al chico que había dicho el contra-hechizo – Has estropeado toda la diversión, de un momento a otro hubieran empezado a pegarse.

Sí, ¿por qué habré estropeado la diversión?- le respondió sarcásticamente Remus Lupin volviendo a su libro.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta del compartimiento, Sirius Black y Selene se lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras continuaban discutiendo.

-Black, ¿por qué no haces un favor a todo el mundo y metes tu ego en la maleta? Así las personas podrían entrar en el tren.

Es cierto, tú sólo estás dentro porque los parecidos con cualquier ser humano son los mismos que entre una maceta y un león.

Prefiero ser eso a un estúpido y arrogante Australopithecus como tú.

¿Un qué? – respondió Sirius sin entender ni una palabra.

Es verdad, ¿para qué molestarte en estudiar la evolución si ella te dejó de lado? Escucha, cómprate un diccionario y cuando estés preparado continuamos la discusión. – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió del compartimiento dejando a los demás con cara de incredulidad.

Sirius se sentó en el asiento sin terminar de comprender el final de la discusión.

¿Acaba de insultarme con algo incomprensible y de largarse? – preguntó en voz alta.

Sí, creo que es exactamente lo que ha pasado. – contestó James – ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Australopithecus?

Es un género extinguido de homínidos que vivió hace más de un millón de años y era capaz de tallar guijarros, tenían el cerebro pequeño y un cuerpo de proporciones simiescas. – replicó Remus sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

¿Y alguien más que no sea un diccionario ambulante sabe eso? – dijo Sirius.

Yo no lo sabía – afirmó hablando por primera vez desde el incidente Peter Pettigrew (N.A.: eso era de esperar verdad?)

¿Y tú no se suponía que estabas leyendo? Porque pareces muy al corriente de la conversación – continuó Sirius sin hacer caso de la intervención de Peter.

Es una de las ventajas de que no te calles nunca Padfoot, he aprendido a hacer más cosas mientras tú hablas.

Perfecto, esperaba algo más de apoyo por parte de mis amigos, se supone que somos como hermanos.- tras esto se quedó en silencio, esperando que alguien contestara - ¡James! Se supone que aquí es cuando me defiendes.

¿Qué? Sí, estoy de acuerdo... – contestó James mirando algo por la ventana y sin enterarse de la conversación.

Estoy rodeado de ingratos... – murmuró para sí Sirius.

Mientras tanto Selene volvía a su compartimiento del tren, donde la esperaban sus tres mejores amigas, con las que comenzaría el que sería su último año en Hogwarts en unas horas.

Arreglado.- exclamó Selene mientras entraba por la puerta.

¿Has conseguido que Black te quite el hechizo? – la contestó Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

En realidad no... Le cambié el color del pelo a rojo y entonces Remus dijo el contra-hechizo para los dos.

Podías habernos dejado hacer el contra-hechizo a nosotras y te hubieras ahorrado el viaje – esta vez fue Kathleen Kentsinton la que intervino.

¿Y qué hubiera habido de divertido en eso? Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando me largué, no tenía precio...

La única que no entró en la conversación fue Rhane Goldenstar, una chica bajita y rubia que se había quedado dormida a los veinte minutos de empezar el viaje. Las cuatro eran Gryffindors y habían sido amigas desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Solían obtener buenas calificaciones en las clases, aunque nunca habían sido demasiado populares, en realidad, nunca las había interesado.

El viaje estaba siendo, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante tranquilo, a excepción de la última media hora, en la que alguien (N.A.: al que se imagine quién le doy un premio) tiró un cargamento de bombas fétidas hacia la parte media del tren, justo delante de un compartimiento en el que se encontraban varios Slytherins, entre ellos la premio anual Bellatrix Black.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salidas más cercanas, los de primer año fueron guiados por Hagrid y los demás se dirigieron hacia unos carruajes blancos conducidos por unos caballos que sólo unos pocos podían ver.

Mientras se dirigían a uno de los carruajes Rhane y Kathleen susurraban entre ellas.

Estoy segura de que vendrá en seguida.

¿Quieres apostar?

¿Qué tal dos galeones?

Sólo llevo uno y medio.

Si no quieres apostar es que sabes que vas a perder.

¿De qué estáis hablando? – dijo Lily irrumpiendo en la conversación.

De nada... – contestaron al unísono y con tono de inocencia fingida.

Mientras Lily intentaba sacarlas la información pasaron por delante de los Merodeadores, James se separó del grupo y se la acercó.

Evans, han inaugurado un nuevo bar en Hogsmeade y me estaba preguntando...

Ni lo sueñes Potter, preferiría entrar en un centro de concentración antes que ir contigo a cualquier parte del mundo – le contestó Lily antes de que este terminara la frase.

Me debes dos galeones – le susurró Rhane a Kathleen mientras observaban la escena.

En realidad nunca llegué a aceptar la apuesta – la aclaró.

Lily y Rhane entraron en el carruaje que tenían más cerca, y cuando las demás se disponían a seguirlas, James (como siempre seguido por Peter) entró dentro y las cerraron la puerta en la cara.

¡Eh!¡Ése es nuestro carruaje! – les gritó Selene desde fuera golpeando la puerta con los puños.

No me lo puedo creer, nos han dejado fuera. – dijo Kathleen con un deje de incredulidad.

Perfecto... ¡Mira! Creo que ese de allí está libre.

Con la suerte que tenemos lo compartiremos con la premio anual – murmuró para sí misma Kathleen mientras entraba en un coche vacío.

Se sentaron en el fondo para dejar paso a las personas que quisieran entrar, que aparecieron en un par de minutos.

¡Ravensoul! Que alegría verte, sabía que no podías estar más de cinco minutos lejos de mí – exclamó Sirius mientras se sentaba justo delante de ella.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que van al colegio siempre acabo tu lado?¿Es que mi vida no es lo bastante miserable?

Yo también te quiero – la contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sirius, ¿por qué no la dejas en paz? Podría volver a teñirte el pelo – le advirtió Remus, que se había sentado justo al lado suyo.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pelo y para asombro de todos los presentes se calló, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a su amigo.

Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, cuando yo lo intento nunca se calla. – dijo divertida Kathleen.

Eso es porque no lo decís con tacto, ¿verdad Sirius?

Explícame otra vez la historia de cómo llegué a ser tu amigo Remsie – contestó Sirius- , pero la que implica a los mortífagos y la maldición Imperius, porque no hay otra explicación a esta amistad.

¿Qué tal el verano Remus?- preguntó Selene haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios del moreno.

Normal supongo, ¿qué tal el vuestro?

Oh, lo normal, ya sabes, sabotajes al Ministerio, incursiones ilegales en Azkaban, ese tipo de cosas... – replicó Kathleen.

Mi prima Andrómeda tuvo una niña – dijo Sirius en un intento (inútil) de captar la atención de los demás.

¿Entonces a vosotros también os han dejado plantados vuestros amigos?- dijo Selene como si nadie hubiera hablado.

En realidad sólo estamos no interfiriendo en que nuestro mejor amigo encuentre el amor, pero técnicamente sí.

Cualquiera pensaría que tiene posibilidades.

Bueno, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. –añadió sin mucho convencimiento Kathleen.

Me siento ignorado- volvió a intentar Sirius.

Estás siendo ignorado – le corrigió Selene- ¿Por donde íbamos?

Creo que por lo patético que va a ser ver a Potter pedirle salir a Lily una vez, y otra, y otra...- dijo Kathleen resumiendo- casi me da pena, ¿nadie le ha explicado todavía lo que significa una negación? Quiero decir, normalmente cuando alguien dice no quiere decir no, pero para él la palabra no quiere decir quiero un hijo tuyo.

Procuraré no decirle nunca no a James. – dijo Remus- De todas formas deberíais intentar comprenderle, está prendado de Lily desde cuarto, además, siempre es divertido ver como le rechaza, menos para él, claro.

Me escapé de casa en vacaciones.- dijo Sirius, esta vez todos lo miraron.

Black, estamos intentando hablar- le aclaró Selene- y no funciona bien si interrumpes cada dos por tres, así que ¿por qué no intentas callarte?

Creo que eso es biológicamente imposible. – añadió Kathleen, haciendo que Remus se riera.

Es agradable saber que cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos, ¿verdad Remus?

Yo te apoyo Sirius, en serio, es sólo que no creo que sea biológicamente posible que estés en silencio, creo que es parte de tu genoma, así que me río de la ironía y no de ti.- dijo Remus dejando de reír.

¿Te estás creyendo algo de lo que dices?- preguntó su amigo confuso.

La verdad es que no, así que sí, básicamente, me estoy riendo de ti.

Eso me anima...- murmuró sarcásticamente Sirius.

En ese momento los carruajes dejaron de moverse y se apagaron las luces, dejándolos totalmente a oscuras.

Se ha ido la luz- dijo James en el otro coche.

Impresionante, ¿has deducido eso tú solo o venía en el guión Potter?- contestó Lily.

La verdad es que quería impresionarte Evans, pero tenía que empezar por algo sencillo, a veces mi inteligencia maravilla tanto a la gente que se desmayan, lo único que quería era preservar tu seguridad.

Gracias te doy, oh Sir Potter, miembro de la cofradía de los protozoos y presidente del grupo de idiotas anónimos, ¿qué he de hacer para compensar tamaño acto de altruismo y generosidad?

Nada, soy muy humilde así que un beso bastará.

¿Queréis dejar de discutir y ayudarnos a descubrir lo que ha pasado?- les interrumpió Rhane- Parecéis un matrimonio.

James... t- tengo miedo- susurró Peter desde el lado de James y haciendo que las chicas empezaran a reír.

El orgullo de los Merodeadores está empezando a tocar el suelo, así que ¿porqué no intentas comportarte un poco delante de las señoritas?¿No ves que están asustadas?

Claro, aterrorizadas, creo que voy a empezar a gritar de un momento a otro... espera, tengo una idea mejor: _Lumos_. ¿Decías, genio? – le preguntó Lily a James apuntando su varita iluminada hacia su cara.

¿Ves Wormtail? Ése es el sexo fuerte, un segundo están aterrorizadas y al otro fingen que nada ha pasado, se llama capacidad de adaptación.

Lo que tú digas Potter, ¿a alguien le apetece salir a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Rhane sonriendo.

Yo... no – contestó Peter mirando al suelo.

Yo acompañaré a nuestra adorada pelirroja en su cruzada por la verdad- exclamó James.

En realidad iba a ir yo... –empezó a decir Rhane, pero James había agarrado a Lily del brazo y la estaba sacando del coche.

La gente empezaba a salir de los carruajes e intentaba averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido. El paisaje estaba lleno de alumnos con sus varitas encendidas buscando algún profesor o simplemente murmurando entre ellos. Rhane y Peter salieron del coche tras Lily y James.

Potter, ¿te importa devolverme el brazo? Es que lo tengo desde que nací y le he cogido cariño.

Eh... Sí, lo siento Evans, ha sido la emoción del momento.

James soltó el brazo de Lily y se dispuso a buscar a alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Varios alumnos de sexto murmuraban que los Thestrals habían huido y que por eso los carruajes no se movían y los nuevos prefectos de todas las casas buscaban profesores, la única casa que no parecía demasiado afectada era la de Slyherin.

Una persona con una túnica negra y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha se acercó a Kathleen y la agarró del brazo.

¿Alguno de vosotros sabe lo que está pasando? – preguntó Kyle Silverhand quitándose la capucha y dejando al descubierto su pelo rubio. Kyle también cursaba séptimo curso, y pese a estar en Ravenclaw, compartía la mayor parte de las clases con el grupo de Gryffindor.

No, ¿por qué llevabas la capucha?

Bellatrix Black y Tasius Nott estaban en nuestro carruaje, cuanto menos llame su atención mejor. ¿Es verdad que los Thestrals se han ido?

Eso parece, pero todavía no hemos encontrado a nadie que pueda verlos, y no me apetece meterme entre las riendas a ver si están.

Eh, ¿habéis visto eso?- preguntó Sirius señalando un punto a unos cien metros de distancia y que varios de los demás alumnos también señalaban.

Sobre el suelo había una gran sombra negra, como una capa de un centímetro de espesor que se movía lentamente hacia ellos, dejando ver, si uno fijaba bien la vista, que no era una sola capa, sino varias decenas.

Creo que deberíamos meternos en el coche- sugirió Remus mirando con desconfianza la sombra.

¿Por qué?¿Sabes lo que es? – preguntó Kyle

Tengo una ligera idea, así que si sabéis lo que os conviene avisad a todos los que podáis de que entren en sus carruajes. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Todos se dirigieron a avisar a los estudiantes sin preguntar que era esa sombra, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban llegando a sus propias conclusiones y entrando a toda prisa en sus coches.

No puede ser un Lethifold, ¿verdad?- murmuró Selene a Remus (un Lethifold tiene la forma de una capa negra, repele casi todos los hechizos, asfixia y después la digiere en el mismo sitio) – Son muy escasos, sería muy difícil que hubiesen llegado tantos y justo a este punto.

Prefiero no arriesgarme. ¿Por qué no hay ningún profesor?

No lo sé, creo que ya están todos los alumnos, deberíamos...- empezó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta y adquiría el mismo tono que una sábana. Una de las sombras se encontraba justo delante de ellos y no había nadie más fuera de los coches - ... dirigirnos lentamente hacia algún carruaje.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados mirando a la sombra que se hallaba a apenas dos metros de ellos. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que seguían fuera, y todas las varitas se habían apagado, reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad, a excepción de un punto en el suelo que era, si cabe, aún más oscuro.

¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Remus casi en un susurro mientras retrocedían poco a poco.

Bueno, siempre podemos correr – le respondió Selene sin convencimiento - ¿Sabes hacer un patronus?

No, ¿por qué?

Los Lethifold no reaccionan ante ningún otro hechizo.

El Lethifold no se había movido de su posición, como si supiera que no podían ganar y les estuviera dando ventaja.

¿Sabéis dónde están Remus y Ravensoul?- preguntó Sirius en el coche que ahora compartía con Kathleen, James, Rhane, Lily y Kyle.

No, puede que estén con Peter, entró en el carruaje de Lockhart y Trelawney.- contestó James- ¿Alguien sabe por qué no funcionan las luces de las varitas?

Creo que es porque los Lethifold absorben la luz, es algo parecido al efecto de los dementores – les informó Lily intentando distinguir algo a través de la ventana.

En ese momento los coches empezaron a avanzar, primero lentamente y después tomaron altura y velocidad, haciendo a los ocupantes caer hacia sus asientos.

Remus...

¿Qué?

Los coches se están elevando – observó Selene sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco y apenas apartando la mirada de la capa de oscuridad que tenía delante.

Perfecto, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Creo que correr era una opción- dicho esto salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la criatura.

El Lethifold se movió para alcanzarlos y varios de sus semejantes aparecieron a su lado, moviéndose a toda velocidad. Uno de ellos se elevó y cayó sobre Selene, lanzándola al suelo. Remus se paró, sacó su varita y murmuró diversos hechizos contra los atacantes sin obtener ningún resultado, entonces notó como una capa negra caía sobre él y que no podía respirar. Después de eso todo se volvió de color negro...

Hasta aquí el primer capi, os puedo adelantar que uno de los dos sobrevive, pero no diré cuál.

Si queréis q continúe djad muxas rr...

Esta cuenta es compartida por selene89s y Ayla Black, pero los primeros capis son todos de selene89s, pero con ideas de Ayla, q no podía escribir pq es analfabeta (es broma) x problemas técnicos.

Bye, bye.


	2. El ataque II

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero no haber tardado mucho. Recuerdo a todo el mundo que lea que deje reviews, buenas o malas, da igual, es caso es que no se sabe cuanta ilusión hacen hasta que se reciben.

Hay un pequeño detalle que nos gustaría compartir con los demás, es una noticia de última hora: Sirius no es nuestro (eso es una muy mala noticia), bueno, ni él ni todos los personajes de Rowling, que cómo indica el nombre son suyos.

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo dos: El ataque (II)_

Una capa negra cubría a Selene y le impedía respirar. No podía alcanzar la varita ni decir ningún hechizo, entonces un fogonazo de luz plateada apartó la capa de su cara. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire miró a su alrededor. Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts hacía aparecer haces de luz plateada de su varita y hacía huir a los lethifolds a toda velocidad. A su derecha una mujer morena y de mirada estricta de unos treinta y cinco años la ayudó a levantarse y la apartó del "campo de batalla".

A un lado del camino por el que hacía unos minutos habían pasado los carruajes, un chico de unos veinte años, moreno y de ojos verdes atendía a un chico inconsciente que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Ravensoul?- le preguntó Minerva McGonagall- no se preocupe, el señor Lupin sólo está inconsciente- añadió al ver la mirada de Selene hacia su amigo.

¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué nos han atacado?¿Por qué no había profesores?

Cálmese señorita Ravensoul, todo está siendo solucionado, sus compañeros estarán llegando al castillo en estos momentos y lo mismo hará usted enseguida. Así que no se preocupe, todo les será explicado a su debido tiempo.

Pero...

Nada de peros, el profesor Carter – dijo señalando con la cabeza al veinteañero de ojos verdes - la escoltará a usted y al señor Lupin al castillo.

La profesora McGonagall le indicó que se acercara a hablar con el joven profesor y se apartó para ayudar al director, que en estos momentos había expulsado ya prácticamente a todas las criaturas.

Disculpe, ¿profesor?- dijo Selene tímidamente.

Usted es Selene Ravensoul ¿verdad? – la dijo levantándose y mirándola a los ojos – Andrew Carter – prosiguió estrechándola la mano -, soy el nuevo profesor de pociones.

Encantada, ¿está bien?- preguntó señalando a Remus.

Sí, su lethifold era algo más poderoso que el suyo, lo que aumentó la rapidez del ataque, sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore lo apartó justo a tiempo. Debería despertar de un momento a otro.

Como si hubiera oído el comentario Remus habrió lentamente los ojos y posó su mirada primero sobre Selene y después sobre Carter.

¿Quién eres tú?

Es el nuevo profesor de pociones, Andrew Carter.

Oh, encantado – respondió Remus mirando al profesor- ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que una de esas cosas se me echó encima.

Todas las dudas serán respondidas a su hora – replicó lacónicamente el profesor- Ahora lo prioritario es que lleguen al castillo.

"_Eso dicen todos últimamente_" pensó Selene. Sin mediar más palabras los condujo hasta uno de los carruajes que debían de haber utilizado para llegar hasta allí. Los dejó entrar, se acercó hacia dónde se suponía que había un Thestral y susurró algo al aire, acto seguido se apartó y el carruaje se puso en marcha hacia el castillo.

En el gran salón de Hogwarts sólo se podía oír voces comentando el ataque y todos buscaban a sus compañeros entre la multitud para asegurarse de que no habían sufrido ningún daño.

¿Creéis que están bien?- preguntó Sirius mirando con impaciencia hacia la puerta como esperando que sus compañeros aparecieran en cualquier momento.

Seguro que sí, además, la profesora Athien dijo que Dumbledore había salido para allá hace cinco minutos, lo más probable es que todo esté solucionado y ya estén de camino al castillo – contestó Lily sin dejar de comprobar la puerta de entrada.

O puede que Dumbledore no haya llegado a tiempo y los dos estén muertos – todos miraron a Peter como si acabara de cometer un asesinato - ¿Qué? Tenemos que estar abiertos a todas las posibilidades y creo que esa opción es la más probable.

Peter, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de matar mentalmente a un par de personas, entre ellos uno de tus mejores amigos, sin pestañear?

Estamos en guerra, hay que aceptar las pérdidas, la gente no va a dejar de morir porque sean mis amigos o no.

A veces das miedo – dijo James mirándole como si lo viera bajo una nueva luz.

Remus miraba por la ventana como el castillo que había sido su hogar durante seis años se iba acercando poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde el ataque, sólo se habían sentado y quedado en silencio, como si intentaran asimilar lo que les había pasado por separado.

_"El primer día y casi me matan, soy un as. Parece que los rumores sobre Voldemort no son infundados, si ha conseguido organizar un ataque así puede que tenga los suficientes recursos como para entrar en Hogwarts... Aunque por otro lado no parece que quiera enfrentarse directamente a Dumbledore, mientras esté en el castillo todos estaremos bien..." _Selene observó al chico que estaba sentado delante suyo, estaba más pálido de lo normal desde el ataque y parecía a punto de caerse dormido en cualquier momento.

¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara – preguntó con voz preocupada

Estoy cansado, ayer no dormí nada.

Es verdad, ayer fue lu... – paró justo antes de terminar la frase (_"Idiota, un poco_ _más y le sueltas lo de la luna llena a la cara. Nota mental, aprender a guardar un secreto"_). Sólo ella y Rhane sabían que Remus era un licántropo, lo habían averiguado por casualidad en tercer año mientras comprobaban un calendario lunar para un trabajo de astronomía. Buscó rápidamente algo que decir para terminar la frase - ...ayer fue lunes. Los lunes siempre son malos – _"¿Ayer fue lunes? Es una respuesta patética, creo que a partir de ahora debería hablar lo menos posible o me tomará por idiota."_

Sí, será eso... Odio los lunes – contestó Remus (_"¿Odio los lunes? Genial, ahora parezco Garfield"_) (N.A.: "_Odio los lunes" _es una de las frases populares de Garfield, por si alguien no lo sabía)

¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

Estamos a punto de llegar, no serviría de nada. La primera noche del curso y la pasamos en la enfermería, eso es suerte.

Puede que no la pasemos en la enfermería – añadió Selene sin mucho convencimiento- A lo mejor sólo nos dan alguna poción revitalizante y nos mandan para el dormitorio.

Sigue soñando. Si algo he aprendido de todo el tiempo que he pasado en la enfermería es que el lema de Pomfrey es "mejor prevenir que curar".

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar al profesor Binns, el profesor de Historia de la magia, acompañando a Selene y a Remus. Todas las personas del salón les miraban mientras susurraban entre ellos. Sirius se les acercó para averiguar lo que había pasado.

¿Estáis bien?¿Qué ha pasado?¿Eso eran lethifolds de verdad?- preguntó de carrerilla.

Sí, no estoy seguro, sí – respondió Remus.

¿Os han dicho algo sobre el ataq-

Señor Black, intento conducirles hacia la enfermería, deje sus preguntas para luego.

Me sé el camino, puedo llevarlos yo.

Señor Black, apártese o recibirá un castigo.

Pero...

Sin peros señor Black, este no es el momento para un interrogatorio.

Como si tuviésemos información que contar... – murmuró Remus.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus amigos murmurando algo sobre castigos injustos y profesores idiotas.

¿Te han dicho algo? – preguntó Kathleen en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Están bien, es lo único que he sacado antes de que Matusalén me echara bajo amenaza de castigo.

¿Amenaza de castigo?¿Qué has hecho Black?

Nada, es más, he sido pura amabilidad, hasta me he ofrecido para llevarles a la enfermería – contestó Sirius algo ofendido.

Y eso ha sido un acto puramente altruista... – le dijo James.

Por supuesto que lo ha sido.

Estaba siendo sarcástico Sirius.

De repente Dumbledore entró al gran salón y pidió silencio. Los murmullos cesaron y todas las miradas cayeron sobre el director, esperando una explicación sobre lo que había pasado.

Tomen asiento todos por favor – anunció con voz clara haciendo que todo el mundo se sentara en sus respectivas mesas excepto los primeros años, que se sentaron en el suelo- Supongo que a todos os gustaría saber que pasó durante el trayecto hasta el castillo. Bien, vuestros carruajes fueron atacados antes de alcanzar los terrenos de la escuela...

¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente – No lo había notado.

... por lo tanto las protecciones del castillo no funcionaron. El número de lethifolds que aparecieron hoy triplica la mayor concentración de estas criaturas hasta el momento, lo que demuestra que no actuaron por iniciativa propia. Fueron enviadas, probablemente por Lord Voldemort, – un escalofrío recorrió las mesas- a modo de advertencia. Sin embargo, y afortunadamente, ningún alumno resultó herido. Dicho esto me gustaría dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro en el cuerpo docente...

¿Y ya está? Todo eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Lily.

... el nuevo profesor de pociones Andrew Carter – prosiguió Dumbledore- Me gustaría explicar a los nuevos, y no tan nuevos estudiantes, - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor – que el Bosque Prohibido está, como su propio nombre indica, prohibido. Ahora demos comienzo a la selección.

Mientras la selección comenzaba todos los alumnos comenzaron de nuevo a hablar en susurros.

Es bueno saber que nos atacaron, yo pensaba que estaban dando una fiesta – dijo Rhane imitando un tono de preocupación - ¿De qué nos sirve saber que estaban bajo las órdenes de Voldemort? Lo que importa es que nos atacaron, no hay diferencias entre asesinos.

No deberías decir su nombre, – contestó Peter en un susurro – dicen que cuando alguien dice su nombre él puede oírlo.

Peter, hay billones de personas en el mundo, ¿de verdad crees que está pendiente de si alguna le llama por su nombre? Para ser un asesino en masa hay que tener vida social, y estar prestando atención a todas las personas del planeta veinticuatro horas al día resta tiempo – explicó James como si estuviera hablando a un niño de dos años.

Nunca creí que diría esto, y sé que lo lamentaré toda mi vida, pero Potter tiene razón.

Sabía que me querías Evans.

Si empezamos a temer su nombre – añadió ella como si no hubiera oído el comentario – le estamos dando la victoria antes de la guerra.

El problema es que ya estamos en guerra – concluyó Peter.

Al terminar el banquete se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Los alumnos de Gryffindor estuvieron en su sala hasta muy entrada la noche hablando sobre el ataque mientras cada uno exponía sus teorías, cada cual más improbable, de lo que había pasado. Hacia las dos de la mañana la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año se abrió para dejar salir a dos de sus ocupantes con una capa. Al llegar a la sala común Sirius y James se echaron la capa invisible sobre los hombros y desaparecieron.

En la enfermería reinaba el absoluto silencio. Selene estaba despierta sobre su cama mirando al techo, pensó que una sala completamente blanca era desesperante. De repente la puerta de acceso se abrió, aunque no entró nadie. Se quedó mirando la puerta pensativa, como si hubiese algo raro, hasta que de repente lanzó un puñetazo al aire. Se oyó un pequeño grito ahogado y después los dos chicos se desprendieron de la capa.

¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – preguntó Sirius tocándose la parte inferior de la cara con la mano – casi me desencajas la mandíbula.

Eso te pasa por intentar pasarte de listo conmigo Black.

¿Qué tal está Remus? – dijo James mientras Sirius asesinaba a la chica con la mirada.

Bien, dormido. No creo que podáis despertarle, Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir bastante fuerte. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Yo recibir puñetazos, pero la intención inicial era interrogaros sobre el ataque – explicó Sirius todavía masajeándose la mandíbula.

No sé que queréis saber, nos dijeron tanto como a vosotros.

¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que nos dijeron a nosotros? – preguntó James extrañado.

Porque la señorita es omnipresente, ¿no te lo habían contado, James? – le contestó Sirius.

Black, porque tú seas una causa perdida no nos metas a todos en el mismo saco. Dumbledore vino a vernos hace unas horas y nos dijo que Voldemort había enviado a los lethifolds, como si no fuera algo obvio...

¿Cómo ha conseguido Voldemort tantos lethifolds? Son muy escasos.

Espera que se lo pregunte a mi bola de cristal Black... Vaya, me la deje en el otro bolso – replicó sarcásticamente.

Era una pregunta retórica.

En esa cavidad vacía que tu llamas cabeza todo son preguntas sin respuesta.

James, creo que hemos descubierto una especie nueva. ¿Cuánta gente tiene un coeficiente intelectual menor a cero?

Eh Black, ¿no querías ser famoso? Pues creo que eres la primera persona que perdió todas sus neuronas en el parto y vivió para contarlo.

Vale, vale – dijo James poniéndose entre los dos – calmémonos un poco ¿vale? Hemos venido a hablar del ataque, no ha discutir.

Yo no discuto, resalto lo obvio para Black consiga verlo.

Creo que sería mejor que volviésemos mañana... Que te mejores, vamos Sirius – agarró a Sirius del brazo y lo sacó de la enfermería murmurando. Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta Selene le sacó la lengua mientras este le dirigía una mirada de odio profundo.

Las clases fueron aplazadas un día debido al ataque y a los alumnos, desde tercer año, se les permitió visitar Hogsmeade. En el pueblo se había construido un nuevo bar llamado Las tres escobas y ese día se llenó de estudiantes felices por tener un día más de tiempo libre. Por la mañana, James, Sirius y Peter se dirigieron a la enfermería para visitar a su amigo.

¿Crees que os dejarán salir hoy? – Selene estaba sentada en su cama con Kathleen y Lily y Rhane en la cama de al lado.

Supongo que sí, no nos pasa nada – contestó.

Vaya, si es el Dream Team... – exclamó Lily al verlos entrar.

Lily, no te pases, son mis amigos – los defendió Remus desde su cama.

Después de un tiempo hablando la señora Pomfrey les dio permiso para irse, no sin antes haberse tomado una poción revitalizante.

¿Os apetece ir a Las tres escobas? – preguntó Sirius a sus amigos mientras salían por la puerta de la enfermería.

Claro, ¿os apetece venir? – dijo Remus dirigiéndose a las chicas.

¡Eh! Yo me refería sólo a nosotros.

Creo que es una muy buena idea – añadió James mirando a Lily.

Podría ser divertido... – murmuró Peter sonrojándose un poco y mirando al suelo.

Yo me apunto – repuso Selene.

Pero... – intentó Sirius.

Venga Lily, ¿te animas? – preguntó Kathleen a la pelirroja.

Arg, está bien – dijo, y luego murmuró al oído de Rhane – Pero no me dejéis sola con Potter, es un salido.

Tengo que aprender a quedarme callado – musitó Sirius para sí mismo.

El bar estaba lleno hasta los topes, pero de algún modo consiguieron encontrar una mesa libre con suficiente sitio para todos. Después de cinco minutos todos se sentaban con sus cervezas de mantequilla y hablaban entre ellos civilizadamente (dentro de lo que cabe). Cuando aparecieron por la puerta Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange y Tasius Nott, los dos primeros cogidos de la mano y cuchicheando entre ellos.

¿Tu prima tiene novio Black? – preguntó Kathleen señalando con la cabeza a la parejita.

Bueno, si buscar el matrimonio con un idiota de sangre limpia con mucho dinero y fingir que le gusta es tener novio... Sí, tiene novio.

¿Matrimonio?¿Se van a casar? Tiene diecisiete años – dijo Selene sorprendida.

Bueno, mi prima Narcisa tenía dieciocho años cuando se casó.

Ah sí, ese idiota de Malfoy – añadió Remus.

La felicidad de los herederos no es algo que preocupe demasiado en mi familia.

Vaya, vaya, si es el renegado. Tu hermano me contó que te marchaste de casa este verano, Sirius. Has caído más bajo de lo que yo creía, siempre pensé que ir con un sangre sucia era malo – dijo Bellatrix acercándose y mirando a Remus – pero, ¿con tres?

¿Tienes algo en contra de mi familia, Black? – preguntó Selene levantándose de la mesa y mirándola a los ojos.

En realidad sí. Creo que debería estar prohibido que acudieseis al colegio, es más creo que debería estar prohibido que salieseis a la calle.

Escucha Bella – dijo Lily remarcando el diminutivo – sé que los Slytherins no os caracterizáis por vuestra originalidad (porque lleváis con lo del racismos varios siglos) pero sería agradable que dijerais algo que no fuera "sangre sucia" alguna vez.

Cierto – contestó Remus también levantándose – Llevo oyendo el mismo insulto siete años, y para ser sincero empieza a cansarme. No sé, podríais decirlo en francés o algo así.

¿Ése es vuestro mejor intento para hacerme quedar en ridículo? He de decir que me siento decepcionada – suspiró Bellatrix.

En realidad sólo estaban puntualizando vuestra falta de personalidad, si hubiéramos intentado hacerte quedar en ridículo te habría llamado _paramecio_ escuálido o algo así, se te habría quedado la misma cara de imbécil que se te está quedando ahora mismo y yo habría sonreído satisfecha – dijo Selene sonriendo satisfecha.

Cállate sangre sucia – intervino Lestrange.

¿Comenzamos otra vez lo de la originalidad? – preguntó James sonriendo. En ese momento varios profesores entraron en el bar y los Slytherins se marcharon.

Tienes verdadero talento para desconcertar a la gente, Ravensoul – la comentó Sirius.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me viene de forma natural. Oye, lo del ego en la familia Black, ¿es genético?

La verdad es que sí, todos en mi familia lo tienen bastante alto, menos yo, que soy perfecto.

Lo que yo decía, genético... – murmuró ella haciendo reír a Remus.

Después de pasar un día más o menos tranquilo llegó la noche y fueron obligados a volver al castillo.

El primer día de clases comenzó con nubes grises cubriendo todo el cielo, como anunciando un mal presagio. Durante el desayuno los prefectos de cada casa repartieron los horarios. Peter cogió su horario mientras se tomaba un zumo de calabaza, se atragantó y se puso a toser como un loco.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Mira el horario.

Es de papel, ¿qué pasa con él?

¿Quieres mirar el maldito horario?

Tranquilo, era una broma... – cogió el horario y se puso a ojearlo. Cada vez abría más los ojos sorprendido – ¿Desde cuándo tenemos dobles horas de pociones? Se supone que tenemos cuatro horas a la semana, pero con esto tenemos siete, y además... ¡Han quitado alquimia para hacer hueco a pociones!

No puede ser tan malo, ¿no? – preguntó James cogiendo su horario.

No es malo para el señor _James-puedo-hacer-cualquier-poción-con-los-ojos-cerrados-Potter, _pero para algunos pasar siete horas a la semana en esa clase es insufrible.

Pero si tú siempre tienes buenas notas en pociones...

Eso no significa que me guste la asignatura.

¿Qué tenemos hoy? – preguntó Remus, que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

Eh... Dos horas de defensa, Runas antiguas, Doble hora de pociones...

¿Desde cuanto tenemos dos horas de pociones seguidas?

Eso decía yo, pero nadie me hace caso. Deberíamos protestar – dijo Sirius con cara de disgusto.

... e Historia de la magia – terminó James.

Tenía que haberme quedado fuera durante el ataque... – murmuró Peter.

De repente cientos de lechuzas entraron al comedor. Después del ataque todos los padres decidieron ponerse en contacto con sus hijos para asegurarse de que estaban bien y parece ser que la preocupación no había disminuido en un día.

Rhane cogió su correo y separó el periódico para leerlo. Mientras tanto Kathleen y Lily discutían sobre los horarios.

Dos horas de pociones, menos mal que también hay alumnos de Ravenclaw, si no terminaríamos pegándonos con los Slytherins.

Sí, por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto bien al nuevo profesor de pociones? Me parece que el día de la presentación nadie estaba muy atento y no le he visto desde entonces.

Yo le conocí – dijo Selene – estuvo con nosotros después del ataque.

¿En serio?¿Y qué tal? – dijo Lily tomando interés.

Parece simpático.

No se refería a eso. ¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Kathleen.

Ah, eso... Mide metro ochenta, tiene los ojos verdes y es moreno, apostaría a que es acuario. ¿Queréis saber algo más?

¿Está tan bien como suena?

Mejor – contestó riéndose – y además, hoy tenemos dos horas con él.

Va a ser un día interesante... – dijo Rhane uniéndose a la conversación.

Ajá, os pillé. No se murieron ninguno de los dos. Bueno, llega la hora de los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron una:

o0-beth-0o: muchas gracias, como puedes ver al final ni uno ni otro se mueren. La verdad es que me hubiese puesto muy triste si me hubiese cargado a Remus, como creo que piensa hacer Rowling, pero bueno, eso es otra historia. Espero que te guste este cap.

leilawood: ¿Ha sido rápido? Bueno, aquí está de todas formas. Muchas gracias por la review, suben la moral. Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Lilychan: Bueno, parece que a la gente le gusta nuestro fic. Muchas gracias (creo que esto lo pongo en todas las rr).

Luna210lupin: ya estaba esperando q alguien lo preguntara. No va por ninguna de nosotras, el caso es que me gustó mucho el nombre, lo descubrí en los tebeo de X-men y luego lo busqué en la mitología, el caso es que me pareció apropiado. Muchas gracias por la review.

Silence-messiah: Bueno, muchas gracias. Aquí está l capi.

Vaina: A ti t conozco d mi otro fic. Me hace ilu, q alguien se lea mis fics (bueno, este es compartido). Muchas gracias.


	3. Entre clase y clase

Hemos vuelto. Bueno, aquí está el tercer capi, esperamos que os guste. Dejad muchas reviews.

Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO...

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

Capítulo tres: Entre clase y clase 

El primer día de clases transcurría sin complicaciones y la mayoría de los alumnos esperaban con impaciencia el comienzo de la clase de pociones para valorar al nuevo profesor.

Los Gryffindor compartían esa clase con el grupo de Slytherin y, puesto que estaba a punto de empezar, todos los alumnos estaban colocados en sus respectivos sitios por parejas: James y Sirius se habían colocado juntos, al igual que Kathleen y Lily, Remus y Peter, y Rhane y Selene. De repente el profesor Carter entró en el aula y todo se quedó en silencio.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Andrew Carter y soy el encargado de enseñaros la difícil tarea de la elaboración de pociones. Por ser el primer día me gustaría comenzar con una pequeña evaluación para valorar vuestro conocimiento sobre el área. Supongo que podríamos comenzar con la poción de... ¡Señor... – el profesor consultó su lista de clase -...Black, señor Potter! ¿Les importaría dejar de charlar? – Sirius y James dejaron de charlar y pusieron cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida – Señor Black, póngase con la señorita Ravensoul.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué conmigo?

- Porque no conozco el nombre de ningún otro alumno.

- Perfecto – musitó Selene para sí misma.

- Lo siento por ti – susurró Rhane antes de levantarse para colocarse al lado de James.

Sirius se levantó y se cambió de sitio a regañadientes.

- Hola, ¿me has echado de menos?

- Tanto como un baño en ácido – contestó la chica – Escucha, estamos en clase, así que simplemente vamos a no comunicarnos durante estas dos horas y todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Por dónde iba? – preguntó el profesor – Ah, sí. Podríamos comenzar con la poción de la Mano Azul, ¿alguien sabe en qué consiste? – Severus Snape levantó la mano y Carter volvió a comprobar la lista – Señor Snape.

- La poción de la Mano Azul es un método bastante usado recientemente para descubrir si una persona está afectada por la maldición Imperius. Si dicha maldición está presente la mano derecha del sujeto se torna de un color azul claro.

- Perfecto. Diez puntos para Slytherin – Se dio la vuelta y apuntó hacia la pizarra con su varita haciendo aparecer la lista de ingredientes e instrucciones para la elaboración de la poción – Pueden comenzar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a preparar la poción mientras el nuevo profesor se paseaba entre las mesas tomando notas en un pequeño cuaderno. James que se sentaba justo delante de Lily, se dio la vuelta y le pidió un poco de ajenjo. Cuando esta se lo pasó, James, tiró de ella y la dio un beso en los labios. Lily se separó enseguida, y tras comprobar que Carter no estaba mirando, levantó su puño y lo estrelló contra la nariz de James. Un par de personas que estaban mirando empezaron a reír silenciosamente y el chico sólo reprimió un grito y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¿Le ocurre algo señor Potter? – el profesor de pociones se había dado la vuelta y le estaba observando.

Lily le miraba desde atrás sonriendo satisfecha y como retándole a que se lo contara al profesor.

- No es nada profesor – contestó sin apartar las manos de su cara – Es sólo que no me encuentro demasiado bien, ¿le importaría que fuera un momento al servicio?

- No, claro...

James se levantó de su silla y salió de la clase. Mientras, Sirius intentaba esconderse detrás de su caldero para que el profesor no lo viera reírse, al igual que su compañera. El profesor ajeno a todo esto continuó examinando las pociones de los alumnos.

- Creo que eso supera con creces todos los ridículos que he visto hacer a James. Nunca le habían dado un puñetazo en medio de una clase... – murmuró Sirius cuando se calmó.

- ¿Seguro que no le ha pasado nada grave? Parece sólo un puñetazo, pero con Lily nunca se sabe... – en ese momento Carter pasó justo delante de ellos y Selene se quedó mirándolo embelesada.

- ¿Qué tiene ese tío que no tenga yo? – susurró Sirius cuando el profesor pasó de largo – Tiene a todas las chicas babeando por él y sólo lleva quince minutos en la clase, yo llevo aquí seis años y sólo tengo al noventa y cinco por ciento de las chicas detrás de mí.

- Eres muy humilde, ¿lo sabías?

- La verdad es que sí, pero procuro no alardear.

- Se nota...

James volvió después de unos minutos y no le volvió a dirigir la mirada a Lily en lo que restaba de clase. El plan de no-comunicación entre Selene y Sirius funcionó bastante bien, así que no hubo más altercados violentos entre los alumnos. Cuando sonó el timbre James se acercó a Lily, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Evans, siento lo del beso.

- Seguro...

- Es cierto, estoy muy arrepentido. Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hosgmeade y luego hablamos un rato...

- Mmmm... – Lily se quedó pensativa un momento y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna – Pésimo intento Potter – cogió sus cosas y se reunió con sus amigas que la esperaban en el pasillo.

Remus se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda.

- James, sé que te gusta, pero ¿no crees que tienes pocas posibilidades?

- No sé por qué dices eso – aseguró James convencido.

- Quizá el puñetazo y el rodillazo me han hecho llegar a conclusiones erróneas.

- Bueno... En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

- Te recordaré esa frase cuando Lily te tire por una ventana.

- ¡Eh! ¿Os queda mucho? Vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la magia – gritó Sirius desde el descansillo de la puerta.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al aula de Historia y escogieron cuatro sitios juntos. El profesor Binns, el único fantasma que enseñaba en Hogwarts, no parecía darse cuenta de los alumnos que no prestaban atención ni de los que dormían durante la clase (la mayoría), así que los Merodeadores comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

- Entonces, ¿has decidido dejar de intentarlo con Evans? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó James despreocupado.

- Prongs, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que te pegado en clase – intervino Sirius con voz de preocupación.

- Nuestra relación va perfectamente, gracias – replicó el aludido.

- ¿Qué relación? – preguntó Remus.

- Se supone que tenéis que apoyarme.

- Llevamos tres años apoyándote, pero me parece que no tienes mucho futuro con Lily.

- ¿Qué sabréis vosotros del amor?

- Bueno, mi concepto no es muy amplio, pero creo que un puñetazo no significa te quiero.

- Además, ¿no has visto cómo se ha quedado mirando a Carter? – comentó Peter.

- Sé ha lo que te refieres, ha pasado un momento por delante nuestro y Ravensoul se ha quedado en trance – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no he notado que lo mirara raro – contestó Remus quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, pero tú no has estado observándola todo el rato – contestó riéndose y de repente puso cara de preocupación - ¿O sí?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo muy rápido y enrojeciendo por momentos – Sólo me ha parecido raro.

- ¡Eh! Estábamos hablando de mí – interrumpió James - ¿Qué es eso de que se ha quedado mirando a Carter? – preguntó con voz amenazante.

- Oye, conmigo no la tomes, yo sólo informo. El caso es que les debe parecer guapo o algo así.

- No te preocupes James, sigues teniendo las mismas posibilidades que antes con Lily – le aseguró Remus a James, que pareció quedarse más tranquilo y abandonó el tema.

Después del primer día la tensión entre Lily y James era más evidente que nunca, él la perseguía allá donde iba y Lily se pasaba el día evitándole o inventando insultos para él. Con estas distracciones el mes de Septiembre pasó más rápido de lo esperado, y el día uno de Octubre, el director, dio un aviso importante durante la cena.

- ¿Puedo tener vuestra atención un momento, por favor? – dijo con voz alta y clara poniéndose en pie. Cuando todas las voces fueron acalladas continuó – Tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer. Primero, con motivo de la proximidad de Halloween, el día treinta y uno de Octubre se celebrará un baile para los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante – se oyeron varios murmullos de desaprobación por parte de primero, segundo y tercero – Segundo y más importante, me complace anunciar que Hogwarts ha sido seleccionado como colegio de intercambio. Desde año nuevo hasta final de curso, cuatro alumnos de los colegios Beauxbatons (Francia) y Ream (España), serán escogidos para acudir aquí. Asimismo se ofrecerán cuatro becas de intercambio para los alumnos de séptimo. Las fechas para la elección de estas becas serán colocadas en el tablón de anuncios de vuestras salas comunes a lo largo del mes de Noviembre. Dicho esto podéis continuar con vuestra comida – acto seguido se sentó continuó con su cena.

- ¡Francia!¿Crees que Beauxbatons está cerca de la casa de Johny Depp? – exclamó eufórica Rhane.

- Lo dudo, pero no pierdas la esperanza. Yo quiero ir a España, quiero visitar el museo del Prado – comentó Kathleen - ¿Y vosotras?

- Me parece que yo no me voy a presentar... – dijo Selene tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – sus tres amigas la habían contestado al unísono.

- Bueno, viví en España durante dos años antes de venir a Inglaterra y mi abuela vive en Francia, así que voy casi todos los veranos allí. No sería justo para las personas que no han estado y que quieren ir.

- Pues yo sí que me pienso presentar – anunció Lily decidida – Cualquier cosa con tal de librarme de Potter.

Después del anuncio del director todos los alumnos de séptimo discutían los pros y los contras de las becas de intercambio. La mayoría de los estudiantes querían acudir, pero había unos pocos que no lo tenían claro...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no?

- Lo que normalmente significa un adverbio de negación – contestó Remus.

- Pero ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- Porque el intercambio dura varios meses, y no les voy a pedir que me construyan una casa para mí solo y así poder transformarme.

- Bueno, mira el lado positivo... Tendrías una casa en Francia.

- España.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero una casa en España, Francia la tengo vista y España tiene mejores playas. (N.A.: esto es lo que se conoce como publicidad subliminal)

- Pero, son varios meses en el extranjero, a lo mejor Dumbledore... – empezó James.

- Dumbledore ¿qué? ¿Les va a decir que metan a un hombre lobo durante varios meses en un castillo lleno de niños?

- Bueno, estás en este castillo ¿no? – dijo Peter.

- Pero es su (y recalco su) castillo. ¿Por qué no os entra en esa bola hueca que tenéis sobre los hombros que no puedo ir?

- Podrías ir sin que se enteraran – sugirió Sirius.

- Sí, me meto en la maleta.

- No, eso lo notarían con los rayos x – dijo James pensativo.

- James, estaba siendo sarcástico.

- Ya lo sabía – replicó éste rápido.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial de las becas de intercambio el tema de conversación pasó a ser las parejas del baile de Halloween, aunque la mayoría de las personas no se preocuparon demasiado porque aún quedaba casi un mes para el gran evento, y es que no había habido un baile en Hogwarts desde hacía cinco años.

Había pasado una semana desde el anuncio y el grupo de Gryffindor se encontraba en clase de Herbología estudiando las propiedades curativas del lúpulo. El área de Herbología era enseñada por la profesora Aroa Athien, una mujer de unos cuarenta años cuyos hijos acudían a Hogwarts. Cerca de la mitad de la clase un alumno de Hufflepuff de séptimo entró en el invernadero para darle un aviso y tuvo que dejar la clase sin supervisión.

- Evans, ¿tienes pareja para el baile? – James se había acercado por detrás y la había rodeado con los brazos.

- No sé por qué el hecho de que tenga pareja o no tiene algo que ver contigo – contestó separándose de él.

- No seas tan arisca Evans, he venido para darte la noticia de que te he concedido el gran honor de venir conmigo.

- Vaya, ahora que el gran Potter me ha concedido ese honor, estoy más tranquila – contestó dramáticamente – Piérdete Potter.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- De acuerdo Potter, voy a exponerte esto de modo que hasta tú puedas entenderlo. Yo – dijo señalándose a sí misma – te – lo señaló a él – odio – concluyó haciéndole un corte de mangas.

- Una fina línea separa el amor del odio, ¿no te lo habían dicho nunca?

Sus amigos observaban la escena viendo como Lily intentaba no perder los nervios y pegarle otro puñetazo mientras trataban de contener la risa.

- Ayuda. Por favor – susurró a Kathleen, que era la que más cerca de estaba de ella.

- Lo siento, pero si intervengo estropearía el camino del karma. Te lo tienes merecido por ir por ahí pegando a la gente, ya sabes que lo que das lo recibes por triplicado.

- Traidora – contestó entre dientes y se volvió de nuevo hacia James que la miraba sonriendo – Vale, voy a explicártelo una vez más, y sólo una vez Potter, esta vez de forma más sencilla. No. "No" en mayúsculas, "no" en letras de neón y "no" en tamaño camión. Nein, nyet, non... ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- De acuerdo Evans, has ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra es mía. Irás conmigo al baile, te lo juro – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó con la cabeza alta.

- Nunca entenderé a este tío. ¿Vino con manual de instrucciones? – preguntó Selene al grupo de los chicos.

- No, tuvimos que encerrarlo durante días en una habitación para descubrir cómo funcionaba – contestó Sirius.

- ¿Pensáis presentaros a las becas? – preguntó Remus de repente para cambiar de tema.

- Rhane, Lily y yo sí, pero aquí la amiga – dijo Kathleen señalando a Selene – dice que no quiere.

- ¿Y eso?

- No me apetece, ya he estado en los dos sitios. ¿Y vosotros?

- Todavía no lo tenemos muy claro, pero lo más seguro es que sí – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Potter también?

- Sí, creo que James piensa conquistar a Evans con un viaje a Francia.

- Creo que Lily lo hará lamentar esa decisión.

- Seguramente, pero no se va a dar por aludido – comentó Peter. En ese momento la profesora Athien entró en el invernadero y todos volvieron a sus respectivos sitios.

Desde ese momento James se decidió a hacer la vida imposible a Lily, empezando por que ella recibiera los castigos de sus bromas y terminando por ridiculizarla en clase a base de comentarios. Lily lejos de dejarse amedrentar y acceder a ser su pareja de baile comenzó a responder a sus ataques arrastrando a su grupo de amigas con ella y provocando la inevitable guerra de sexos.

El primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, tenía fecha fijada para finales de Octubre y el equipo de Gryffindor, en el que estaban Lily y Kathleen, como cazadoras, se preparaba más que nunca para la nueva temporada.

- ¡Evans!¿No se supone que tienes que marcar goles?¿O es que tienes miedo a romperte una uña? – James gritaba mientras pasaba con su escoba cerca de Lily.

- Ten cuidado con tu ego Potter, las escobas no están acostumbradas a sostener tanto peso.

- Vaya, creo que he tocado una fibra sensible. Deberías abandonar Evans, las mujeres no están hechas para el deporte, además, si te esfuerzas demasiado podrías despeinarte, y nosotros no queremos eso... – contestó James fingiendo lástima, pero de repente lo golpeó una Quaffle desde el otro lado del campo, haciendo que se tambalease.

- Lo siento Potter, es que estaba tan concentrada... y tú eres tan poca cosa que no te vi – gritó Kathleen sonriendo.

- No te preocupes Kentsinton, ya se sabe que las mujeres no tienen puntería – le dijo Sirius pasando con la escoba a su lado.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, no conseguirías golpear una Blugder ni aunque tuviera el tamaño de un camión y pasase delante de tus ojos. Es lo que tiene ser lento de mente, afecta también al cuerpo.

Mientras las discusiones seguían en el campo de juego Selene leía un libro desde las gradas cuando notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás...

- ¿Drácula?¿Te gustan los vampiros? – preguntó Remus leyendo el título por encima del hombro.

- En realidad me gustan más los hombres lobo pero no se lo digas a nadie – contestó riéndose - ¿Dónde está el cuarto Merodeador?

- No lo sé, dijo que no le apetecía venir a ver el entrenamiento. ¿Ya han empezado a descuartizarse? – preguntó señalando a sus amigos.

- No, todavía les queda un poco, pero he traído palomitas para cuando llegue el gran momento.

- ¿Dónde está Rhane?

- Desaparecida en combate, desde que Black tiñó permanentemente su blusa preferida de verde chillón ha estado en la biblioteca buscando formas de vengarse.

- ¿Y a ti no te ha atacado nadie?

- Digamos que en este momento soy neutral, lo que curiosamente provoca el rechazo por ambas partes. ¿Y tú?

- Simplemente los evito y me ahorro problemas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabia decisión, aunque con Lily no es tan fácil. ¿Es Potter el que se ha caído de la escoba?

James se levantó del suelo y lo primero que vio fue a Lily riéndose, ella y Kathleen le habían lanzado las Quaffles a la vez y le habían he cho caer de la escoba, afortunadamente estaba sólo a un par de metros del suelo, aunque, el suelo, estaba cubierto de barro.

- ¡Evans!¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta túnica?

- Si el gran Potter no se hubiera puesto la túnica de gala para practicar no tendría ese problema – dijo revoloteando por encima de él.

- Evans, creo que es hora de que pruebes algo de tu propia medicina – dijo Sirius pasando por detrás y empujándola de la escoba.

Lily cayó justo al lado de James, que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero se quedó en silencio inmediatamente cuando Lily le lanzó un puñado de barro a la cara.

- ¿Sigues teniendo ganas de reírte Potter? – preguntó, pero acto seguido fue ella la que recibió el barro. Sirius empezó a reírse desde su escoba, Lily lo miró amenazante y luego empezó a sonreír – Yo que tú vigilaría mi espalda Black.

- ¿Qué... – empezó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Kathleen ya se había colocado detrás de él y le estaba tirando de la escoba – Te parecerá muy gracioso Kentsinton.

- La verdad es que sí – contestó esquivando el puñado de barro que atravesaba el aire y alejándose de ahí – Lo siento, pero yo no soy tan estúpida como para quedarme al alcance de los disparos.

- ¡Eh!¡Kathleen!¡Vuelve aquí!¡No me dejes sola con estas dos amebas!

- ¿Os importaría volver al entrenamiento? – preguntó Deklan Simms, el guardián del equipo.

- ¡Aquí el capitán soy yo y yo digo cuándo volvemos al entrenamiento! – gritó James, se volvió y le tiró otro puñado de barro a Lily en la cara.

Desde las gradas los dos espectadores se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad habías traído palomitas? Porque sería un buen momento para sacarlas.

- Deberíamos esperar a que hubiese sangre, porque, conociendo a Lily, la habrá.

Lily se limpió el barro de la cara.

- Lo que yo decía, las mujeres no soportan la presión de los deportes – comentó James.

- Te vas a tragar eso – Lily cogió un montón de barro en la mano y se lanzó encima de James para intentar estrellárselo en la cara.

- ¡Eh!¡Kentsinton! – Kathleen se dio la vuelta ante el grito de Sirius, que la estaba apuntando con su varita – _Accio Kathleen_ – dicho esto Kathleen cayó directamente encima de él - ¿De verdad pensabas que te ibas a escapar?

- No seas payaso Black – se dio la vuelta y le hundió la cabeza en el barro.

Mientras tanto James había conseguido separarse de Lily, que le perseguía por todo el campo.

- Lily, deberías dejar de perseguirme, la gente podría pensar que estás siendo posesiva – gritó James subiendo a las gradas y escondiéndose detrás de Remus.

- Selene, apártate, voy a cometer un asesinato.

- Creo que deberías sacar ya las palomitas – le susurró Remus.

- Vale Lily, creo que es mejor que volvamos al castillo – dijo Selene levantándose y sujetando a la pelirroja por los brazos – Si terminas en Azkaban no me apetecería nada visitarte.

- Sí Lily, haz caso a tu amiga. Peleando contra mí podrías estropearte el maquillaje.

- Vale, puedes matarle – dijo Selene rápidamente soltando a Lily.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que enviaron reviews, nos hacen felices:

Luna210lupin: Pos muchas gracias. Ha sido rápido? Bueno, es que ahora las actualizaciones serán semanales, por problemas técnicos...

MarIaNaBlackforever: Lo del review nada, sabemos por experiencia que normalmente no se sabe qué poner en un review. Muchas gracias por el rr

aonememberoffurby: Tu no te quejes, y si tienes tiempo libre te lees el de Stuck in Idiotville, que está mu bien.

Leilawood: Así que sigues leyéndolo... vale, nos hace felices. Bueno, no ha sido a la velocidad de la luz pero aquí está. El caso es que el próximo estará para el próximo lunes seguramente. Gracias por la rr.

Bueno, así son las cosas y así se las hemos contado. Buenas noches, noches.


	4. Parejas forzadas

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo cuatro: Parejas forzadas_

- Me parece decepcionante que varios de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts estuvieran dando semejante espectáculo cuando se supone que deberían estar entrenando para un acontecimiento deportivo – la profesora McGonagall, miró a todos los presentes - ¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

- Empezaron ellos – exclamaron todos a la vez.

La profesora McGonagall había aparecido durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch a tiempo para descubrir a Lily intentando estrangular a James mientras Selene y Remus intentaban separarlos y Sirius y Kathleen intentaban hundirse en el barro mutuamente. Ahora, todos estaban en su despacho esperando su sentencia.

- ¿Hay alguna explicación para lo sucedido allí fuera?

- La verdad, no sé lo que pudo pasar, profesora. Estábamos entrenado tranquilamente cuando Evans y Kentsinton decidieron que sería divertido que me cayese de la escoba – dijo James con un tono de voz que pretendía ser inocente – No sé que pueden tener contra mí.

- Oh, por amor de Dios... – exclamó Kathleen.

- Profesora McGonagall, nosotras no tendríamos que haber hecho nada si él pudiese mantener la boca cerrada durante más de cinco segundos – comentó Lily con una mirada de odio hacia James.

- Ustedes dos estaban en las gradas observando el entrenamiento – dijo señalando a Selene y Remus - ¿Les importaría explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?

Selene y Remus se miraron sin saber que contestar.

- Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros... – empezó Selene.

- No vimos nada...

- No, estábamos discutiendo sobre un libro – dijo sonriendo intentando parecer inocente.

- Sí, está leyendo Drácula – comentó Remus señalando a la chica.

- ¿No vieron nada?

- Es que Drácula es muy interesante – contestó sonriendo.

- No habría pasado nada si no hubiesen empezado con sus comentarios machistas – exclamó Kathleen.

- Nosotros no estábamos siendo machistas, sólo estábamos puntualizando vuestra falta de objetividad en el deporte – contestó Sirius.

- ¿Y entonces a qué venía lo de que las mujeres no tienen puntería? – preguntó Lily.

- Es un hecho científicamente demostrado Evans – empezó James – Los científicos muggles...

- Esto no es una clase de biología señor Potter – le cortó tajantemente la profesora – Por suerte para ustedes no descontaré puntos a Gryffindor, pero cumplirán el castigo correspondiente.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus y Selene.

- Todos sin excepción señor Black. Cumplirán el castigo este viernes. Les espero a las siete de la tarde en mi despacho, y por su bien espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Salieron del despacho sin decir ni una palabra y preguntándose que castigo tendrían que cumplir.

- Podría haber sido peor – comentó James una vez fuera – Todo por vuestra culpa – dijo señalando a Lily.

- ¿Nuestra culpa?¿Nuestra? Debería haberte matado cuando te tenía por el cuello.

- Calmémonos un poco ¿vale? – Selene sujetó a Lily.

- Sí, todos deberíamos tranquilizarnos – dijo Remus interponiéndose entre Lily y James.

- Vosotros no tenéis derecho a hablar, sois neutrales – observó Sirius.

- Exacto, si queréis ayudar tenéis que escoger bando – dijo Kathleen amenazadoramente.

- Ser neutral es un bando – comentó Selene.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Ahora sí.

- De acuerdo, discutamos esto civilizadamente – comenzó Remus - ¿Quién empezó?

- Ellos – todos se señalaron entre sí.

- Creo que esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte – musitó Selene.

- ¿Qué más da quién empezó? El caso es que todos tenemos castigo – dijo Sirius, y luego añadió – Aunque empezaron ellas.

Las cosas se suavizaron un poco desde el entrenamiento de Quidditch, aunque todos sabían que lo que en realidad pasaba es que no podían soportarse mutuamente sin acabar a golpes. Cuando por fin llegó la hora del castigo todos estaban en silencio, preguntándose qué tendrían que hacer. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de su despacho y les dejó pasar, sobre su mesa había tres parejas de pulseras, separadas por colores.

- ¿Saben lo que es esto? – les preguntó señalando las pulseras. Todos se encogieron de hombros – Son "discos de la unidad". Cada uno de los discos no puede permanecer a más de tres metros de su pareja. Se desactivan a las doce de la noche y se vuelven a activar a las siete de la mañana, aunque el lunes a las siete de la tarde se desactivarán definitivamente, hasta entonces serán divididos en tres parejas y aprenderán a "convivir" – los seis miraban las pulseras con cara de terror.

- ¿Podemos elegir pareja? – preguntó Sirius temiéndose lo peor.

- No señor Black, no puede elegir pareja. Las parejas serán: el señor Lupin y la señorita Kentsinton – Kathleen suspiró aliviada mientras cogía las pulseras rojas – , el señor Black y la señorita Ravensoul...

- Perfecto – murmuraron los dos mientras cogían las pulseras azules.

- ... y el señor Potter y la señorita Evans. Confío en que no vuelvan a intentar estrangularse.

- Entonces ¿tengo que pasar todo el fin de semana a menos de tres metros de ella? – preguntó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Lily miraba las pulseras como si fueran el mismo diablo.

- Recuerden, hasta el lunes a las siete de la tarde – les colocó a todos sus respectivas pulseras y comprobó el cierre mágico – Si intentan forzar el cierre el campo de atracción se reducirá a dos metros. Pueden irse.

Todos salieron del despacho de McGonagall y vieron a Rhane y a Peter esperando fuera.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- No demasiado mal – contestó Kathleen. Las otras dos parejas le dirigieron miradas de odio – Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que os haya tocado el compañero malo.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Selene exteriorizando los pensamientos de todos.

- ¿Alguien quiere probar qué pasa si nos separamos más de tres metros? – preguntó su pareja. Como nadie levantó la mano intentó separarse de Selene, pero llegado a una distancia, la pulsera, no avanzó más, arrastrando con ello a su portador.

- Por lo menos está demostrado que funcionan – comentó Lily.

- Bueno Evans. ¿Qué haces este fin de semana? – preguntó James y se echó a reír, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

- Si hay suerte planear un asesinato... – dijo para nadie en particular.

Los ocho se dirigieron a su sala común, James todavía con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Kathleen y Rhane estaban hablando en un sofá mientras Remus, a su lado, leía un libro; James hablaba con Peter sentado a un lado de Lily mientras ésta hacía grandes esfuerzos por ignorarle; y Selene y Sirius sólo se habían sentado en el suelo delante de la chimenea y evitaban tener que hablar.

- Me aburro – dijo de repente Sirius.

Selene le miró un momento, como si le fuera a contestar, pero después apartó la mirada.

- Podríamos jugar a verdad o reto... – sugirió Sirius en alto.

- Yo me apunto – contestó James.

- Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer – comentó Selene.

- Si los demás juegan... – dijo Lily.

Uno a uno los ocho fueron aceptando jugar. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el suelo discutieron quién empezaría, tras echarlo a suertes, le tocó a Sirius, que se dirigió a James.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad – dijo con voz segura.

- Vale... – Sirius se paró un momento a pensar - ¿Qué ha sido lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado nunca?

- Mmmm... Cuando tenía ocho años mis padres invitaron a unos amigos y a su hija (que me gustaba) a mi casa. Tenía una escoba nueva y quise impresionar a la chica, cuando sobrevolaba un estanque me escurrí de la escoba y me caí. Ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado nunca, no sabía dónde esconderme – hizo una pausa - Me toca a mí, ¿no? Para... – volvió a quedarse en silencio – Ravensoul, ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto.

- Ve al baile de Halloween con Sirius.

- ¡Eh!¡Eso no vale! Yo no quiero ir con ella – protestó Sirius.

- Un reto es un reto Sirius, no haber sugerido el juego.

- No es justo, para un baile que hay y me toca el único idiota con el que no iría ni borracha – comentó la chica – Para Lily, ¿verdad o reto?

- Ver... Reto, sí, mejor reto.

- Pégale a Potter una patada en la espinilla de mi parte.

- ¡Eh! Eso es violencia física, no podemos convivir si hay violencia física.

- Lo siento James, un reto es un reto – le imitó Sirius – Evans, dale fuerte.

- Evans, no creo que sea necesario... – James hablaba a Lily mientras esta le perseguía por toda la sala común.

- Potter, no nos podemos separar más de tres metros, ¿de verdad crees que puedes escaparte?

- No, pero quizá pueda correr hasta el lunes.

Finalmente Lily lo alcanzó y los dos pudieron volver a sentarse en su sitio, aunque James le dirigió más de una mirada de odio a su compañera.

- Ahora yo. Para Remus. ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad... – dijo poco convencido.

- ¿Por qué desapareces todos los meses? – el chico se quedó blanco como una sábana.

- Esa pregunta es muy aburrida Lily – dijo Rhane rápidamente.

- Sí, mejor haz otra Evans, a nadie le interesa eso – la secundó Sirius.

- A mí me interesa – le contestó la pelirroja.

- Pero a nadie más, creo que por unanimidad deberíamos cambiar la pregunta – dijo Selene con una sonrisa fingida.

- Sois todos unos aguafiestas. Vale – Remus volvió a respirar - ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? – nada más terminar la frase la alarma del reloj de Peter sonó, indicando las doce de la noche – Salvado por la campana – y corrió a separarse lo más posible de James.

Todos quedaron a las siete menos diez en la sala común para dar margen de tiempo a las pulseras para activarse, aunque a nadie le hacía gracia la idea. Para un fin de semana, levantarse antes de las diez es considerado sacrilegio en la mayoría de las culturas.

Cuando llegó la hora de levantarse algunos estaban más dispuestos que otros.

- ¡Venga!¡Todos arriba! – Lily gritaba desde el centro de la habitación, pero sin observar respuestas en sus compañeras de cuarto – Si no os levantáis os juro que me iré yo y dejaré que las pulseras se activen – esto provocó algo más de movimiento por parte de sus amigas.

- A mi no me incluyas en esto, yo no estoy castigada – murmuró Rhane hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

- Ni hablar, si yo sufro, tú sufres – dijo Selene destapándola.

- ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo abajo? – preguntó Kathleen mientras intentaba vestirse con los ojos cerrados.

- No me puedo creer que tenga que pasar un fin de semana entero pegada a Black – comentó Selene en voz alta sin hacer caso de la pregunta de su compañera.

- Pues medio colegio mataría por ser tú este fin de semana – contestó Rhane en medio de un bostezo.

- Por mí que se queden a Black. Te lo juro, si tengo que aguantar durante más de cinco minutos sus monólogos es probable que me tire por una ventana y lo arrastre conmigo.

- Claro – dijo Kathleen sonriendo – A ti te hubiese gustado como compañero alguien más callado y neutral.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Seguro.

Lily ya estaba vestida y se había sentado en el borde de su cama, revisando la mochila que se había preparado para ese día.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un spray? – preguntó Rhane extrañada al ver lo que sacaba de la bolsa.

- Bueno, ¿cómo crees que me voy a defender de Potter si no?

- ¿Y para qué son los tapones de oídos? – preguntó Kathleen uniéndose a la conversación.

- ¿Tú que crees?

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, James, que llevaba ya levantado y eufórico por el fin de semana, una hora, intentaba sin suerte levantar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Os queréis levantar? Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita.

- No es una cita James, es un castigo. Y te voy a contar un pequeño secreto antes de que te lances al ataque, Evans te odia – le contestó Sirius sin moverse de su cama.

- No me odia, es sólo que no sabe lo que quiere.

- Mira, te voy a decir esto sólo una vez: ¡Cállate!

- ¿Os he comentado que voy a pasar un fin de semana entero con Lily? – cuando terminó la frase una almohada le golpeó la cara.

- Gracias Moony – dijo Sirius levantándose.

- No lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por el silencio – le contestó casi dormido Remus.

- En cualquier otro momento me habría enfadado, pero por ser hoy os lo perdono. ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?

- James... ¡Cállate! – le gritaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

Afortunadamente, cuando las pulseras se activaron, ya estaban todos en la sala común, Rhane incluida. Se dividieron por parejas y siguieron durmiendo en los sofás, aunque Lily esperó a que James se quedase dormido antes, sólo por si acaso.

Hacia las diez de la mañana los estudiantes empezaron a bajar para asistir al desayuno, extrañándose de que hubiese tantos alumnos durmiendo en la sala común.

Cuando estaban todos sentados en la mesa para tomar el desayuno, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw, llamada Susan Rosehart, se acercó a Sirius.

- Sirius... Me preguntaba si tenias planes para hoy, ya sabes, como hay salida a Hogsmeade...

- ¿Hoy? – Sirius miró a Selene, que estaba a su lado, aunque no parecía interesada en la conversación.

- Sí – contestó la chica sonriendo y mordiéndose un mechón de pelo.

- ¿Te va bien a las cuatro?¿En la puerta principal?

- Vale – Y se alejó riendo tontamente.

- Dime que no acabas de hacer lo que acabas de hacer – al parecer Selene sí que había estado atenta a la conversación y lo miraba con los ojos como platos – Debo estar volviéndome loca, – continuó, riéndose – porque me ha parecido oír que acabas de quedar con Barbie girl para hoy.

- Selene, por favor... – suplicó Sirius con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre? Esto es increíble, ¿cómo se supone que vas a tener una cita si no me puedo separar de ti más de tres metros?

- Bueno, si tú me acompañases...

- Es una broma ¿verdad?¿Aquí hay cámaras ocultas? Porque esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Qué es una cámara oculta? – preguntó el chico confundido.

- No cambies de tema Black. Supongo que ahora sé con certeza que si me pongo a gritar dentro de tu cabeza oiré el eco. ¿Es que tu cerebro de mosquito no tiene ni una sola conexión funcionando?

- Exacto, por favor acompáñame...

- No creas que vas a convencerme Black.

Ese mismo día a las cuatro de la tarde los dos esperaban a que la rubia hiciera su aparición en la puerta principal.

- No sé ni cómo me has convencido para esto – murmuró Selene.

- Porque nadie puede resistir mi encanto.

- Créeme, preferiría salir con Snape antes que contigo.

- Pues vienes al baile conmigo, así que ¿me dejas que prepare el banquete de bodas? – en cuanto recibió el pisotón dejó de reírse.

Por uno de los pasillos apareció Susan sonriente con una minifalda rosa y un top blanco ajustado, cuando vio a la compañera de Sirius la sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Es que a Mister Simpatía aquí presente – señaló a Sirius – se le olvidó contarte un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ves estas pulseras? – Sirius le enseñó su pulsera mientras hablaba y Susan asintió.

- No hacía falta que contestaras, por eso se llama pregunta retórica – le dijo Selene, y la rubia le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Son parte de un castigo que dura hasta el lunes, mientras las llevemos puestas no podemos separarnos más de tres metros.

- Entonces ¿por qué has quedado conmigo?

- Porque todas sus neuronas estaban en Pompeya cuando el Vesubio entró en erupción, sólo le ha quedado su habilidad natural para decir estupideces – comentó la morena con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar? El caso es que ha accedido a acompañarnos y así podemos tener la cita.

- Sí, soy una buena samaritana.

- Oh – contestó Susan algo triste – Entonces ¿sí que podemos quedar?

"_Dios mío, esta chica tiene serios problemas para relacionar conceptos_" aunque Selene se guardó este último comentario para sí misma.

Sirius llevó a Susan (o Susie, como él la llamaba) a Las tres escobas, y Selene se sentó a su lado, pero a una buena distancia (evidentemente menor de tres metros). Como no había nadie conocido (entiéndase, con el que merezca la pena hablar), abrió su mochila y sacó "Drácula", mientras tanto los dos tortolitos compartían una apasionante conversación.

- Entonces, ¿es muy difícil jugar al Quidditch? – Susan tenía la desesperante costumbre de repetir la palabra entonces en cada una de sus frases.

- Bueno, a veces es muy duro... – dijo melodramáticamente Sirius – Aunque, lo importante es el equipo, allí nadie tiene que creerse el centro del mundo – Selene empezó a reírse por la ironía del comentario, aunque nadie lo notó.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando termines el colegio? – la chica era realmente desesperante.

- La verdad es que pensaba ser auror, para detener el mal...

- Y con los calzoncillos por fuera, como Superman – susurró Selene.

- Eso es muy bonito. Entonces serías como un héroe.

- Sí bueno, aunque no me gusta alardear... – la morena estaba pensando en transcribir la conversación para luego poder reírse.

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer Susie? – la había cogido de la mano y la rubia estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

- No lo sé. Podría ser asesora de imagen, y entonces – y era previsible, muy previsible – podría asesorarte para cuando salgas en las revistas.

- Eso estaría muy bien.

- Uff, eso tiene que ser muy aburrido – dijo de repente Susan señalando el libro de Selene - no sé como la gente puede leer libros tan largos.

- Tiene quinientas páginas, y no es aburrido.

- A mí cualquier libro que pase de las doscientas páginas me parece una pérdida de tiempo – dijo suspirando – Porque entonces se te estropea al vista y luego tienes que llevar gafas, es anti-estético. ¿Qué libro es?

- Drácula, de Bram Stocker – contestó Selene sin entender demasiado bien por qué estaba hablando con ella.

- Entonces, ¿Drácula es ese libro de vampiros?

- Sí – decidió que lo mejor era ser lacónica, así a lo mejor se cansaba y no tenía que hablar con ella.

- Los vampiros son los bichos más feos que existen, con esa piel pálida y tan esqueléticos... – entonces se volvió hacia Sirius - ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

- La verdad es que sí – Sirius parecía haberse molestado con la falta de atención durante unos minutos.

- Entonces, ¿con quién vas? – Susie parecía dolida.

- Con...

- ...migo – terminó Selene.

- Pero no me gusta – añadió rápido Sirius.

- Entonces – "_como diga entonces una vez más la mato_" pensó Selene - ¿Por qué vais juntos?

- Porque la vida es cruel.

- Bueno, entonces, yo creo que me voy – Susan se levantó indignada, desde luego era muy dramática.

- Pero... – empezó Sirius.

- No, Sirius, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así – y se marchó altivamente, dejando al chico estático.

Selene no pudo remediarlo más y se puso a reír. Desde luego había sido todo un espectáculo ver al gran Sirius Black quedarse plantado en medio de una cita.

- Que chica más rara. ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

- Así que te gustaría luchar contra el mal, ¿eh, Black?

- No creas que no he oído tus comentarios.

- No creas que no quería que lo oyeras.

- Eres insoportable.

- Idem.

- Era un poco aburrida ¿no?

- Era insoportable, hacéis buena pareja.

- Me parece que estás celosa por que a ti no te ha pedido nadie ir al baile.

- Lo que la gente me pida o me deje de pedir no es asunto tuyo Black.

- Parece que he tocado una fibra sensible. ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello? – Sirius adoptó un tono de voz de psicólogo – Los sentimientos reprimidos no ayudan a las personas.

- Preferiría contarle mis problemas a un chimpancé, me daría respuestas más coherentes.

- ¿Es que no te fías de mi criterio?

- Tienes talento para lo obvio, ¿no te lo habían dicho nunca?

- Evadir los problemas no ayuda en absoluto.

- ¿No te callas nunca?

- No.

- Perfecto – y volvió a su libro.

- ¡Eh! Te estoy hablando.

- Y yo te ignoro.

- Aguafiestas.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capi, el próximo lunes, más.

Por favor, dejad muchas reviews. Por favor, por favor, por favor... Nos arrodillamos, por favor, por favor...

Bueno, los personajes, como ya sabréis no son nuestros.

Luna210-lupin: Muchas gracias, como ves sí que hemos seguido escribiendo.

tgv: tere, que el cinco lo sacaremos la semana que viene, y no te lo voy a enviar antes hasta que te leas el de stuck in idiotville.

Adla Lanai: Bienvenida al club, todavía me acuerdo de cuando me estuve leyendo uno en inglés que se llama stuck in idiotville, me empecé a reír sin parar y todo el mundo me tomó por loca, y a a Ayla Black (que no puede estar aquí ahora mismo pero que lo revisa minuciosamente) le pasó lo mismo con los de Hermione-Weasley86.

leilawood: Que sigas leyendo siempre nos da esperanzas. Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por la review.


	5. Parejas forzadas II

_ESCRITO POR: selene89s_

_LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: Ayla Black y selene89s_

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo cinco: Parejas forzadas (II)_

El primer día del fin de semana de castigo había empezado mal para Lily, después de desayunar pasó una hora entera discutiendo con James acerca de que hacer a continuación, para acabar yendo a la biblioteca a terminar deberes. En realidad James no se había portado demasiado mal, puede que debido a que en la biblioteca no se pudiese hablar, el problema es que llevaba todo el día con esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, y Lily eso no podía aguantarlo. No podía aguantar que se estuviese divirtiendo a su costa, como si estuviese pasando el mejor día de su vida.

Hacia el mediodía los dos habían acabado todos los trabajos que tenían que hacer para después del fin de semana, si el castigo no servía para aprender a convivir al menos haría subir sus notas. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor sin hacer nada y Lily ahora lamentaba no haber metido un libro en su mochila.

- ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez? – preguntó James algo aburrido.

- No – Lily se dedicó a mirar la pared.

- ¿Y casarte conmigo?

- ¡No!

- Tenía que intentarlo – "_Dios mío, este chico no se rinde nunca. Un día le regalaré un diccionario para que busque la palabra no_" pensó Lily todavía mirando a la pared.

- ¿Alguien más te ha pedido ir al baile?

- No.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que me suicide?

- No... Sí.

- Sabía que conocías alguna otra palabra.

- ¿Por qué no quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Potter, intento concentrarme, ¿te importa dejar de hablar?

- ¿Para qué te estas concentrando? – preguntó el chico extrañado mirando el punto hacia el que Lily dirigía la mirada - ¿Intentas derribar la pared mentalmente?

- Intento asesinarte mentalmente, pero no funciona.

- Eres muy violenta Evans. ¿Por qué no quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Eres desesperante.

- Me quieres y lo sabes – contestó James sonriendo - ¿Por qué no quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Uno, dos, tres...

- ¿Por qué cuentas?

- Dicen que cuando estás a punto de asesinar a alguien ayuda contar hasta diez.

- Oh – y se calló.

"_Lo conseguí, se ha callado. Deberían darme un premio._" Lily sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez? – "_No, otra vez no. Por favor._" – También podemos jugar a las cartas, o podemos ir a montar en escoba...

- Potter, sé que te gusta mucho hablar, pero ¿te importaría callarte durante sólo un minuto? Sólo te pido un poco de silencio.

- Para poder seguir mirando tu pared...

- Exacto, para seguir mirando mi pared.

- Eres una chica rara.

Lily estaba a punto de gritar, Potter era desesperante. Podría haber metido su cabeza en el lago de Hogwarts y hubiese seguido hablando. El chico tomaba demasiado azúcar.

James observó a la chica que tenía delante (que seguía mirando la pared). Definitivamente no la entendía. Cualquier chica hubiese dado lo que fuera por ir con él al baile, bueno, tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba, que no era cualquier chica. Por eso no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Podemos ir a Hogsmeade. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, pero vamos a hacer algo, por favor – suplicó mirando a la pelirroja.

En ese momento entraron en la sala Remus y Kathleen. En seguida a Lily se le iluminó la cara, podría tener a Potter entretenido durante un rato.

- ¿Qué tal lleváis el castigo? – preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de James, mientras que Kathleen se sentó al lado de Lily.

- Aburrido, no he hecho otra cosa que deberes – James suspiró – Pensé que sería más divertido. Por cierto, ¿y Sirius?

- Tenía una cita – contestó Kathleen.

- ¿Una cita?¿Con quién? Pero, si está pegado a Ravensoul.

- Sí, esa fue más o menos la reacción de Selene.

- ¿Y con quién ha salido?

- Susan Rosehart – explicó Remus, y luego, ante la cara de interrogante de James, añadió – Una chica rubia de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y Selene ha accedido a ir? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Sí, aunque no parecía muy contenta, de hecho parecía que tenía ganas de matar a Black – le contestó su amiga.

- ¿Susan Rosehart es la que repite la palabra "entonces" continuamente? – continuó preguntando James.

- Sí, si quieres mi opinión es como mantener una conversación con una lámpara, de hecho su pelo tiene el mismo color que una bombilla encendida– comentó Remus.

- Lily, ¿juegas al ajedrez? – preguntó de repente Kathleen.

- Vale – contestó.

- ¿Por qué cuando yo te he preguntado me has dicho que no?

- Porque te odio.

Después de unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez los cuatro decidieron moverse de la sala común e ir a Hogsmeade.

Por el camino, James seguía intentando convencer a Lily para que fuera al baile con él, pero Lily decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarle, lo cual resultaba bastante difícil teniendo que estar a menos de tres metros de él.

Después de una rápida discusión decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a Las tres escobas a tomar algo. De camino al bar Remus se dio de bruces con Susan, que caminaba por la calle indignada y sin mirar por dónde iba. Después de ayudarla a que se levantase Susan dirigió una mirada extraña a Remus y siguió su camino sin dirigirles la palabra.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho Sirius? – preguntó en voz alta James.

- No estoy muy seguro de que haya sido Sirius, a la chica le dan prontos de vez en cuando.

Nada más entrar en Las tres escobas vieron a Sirius en la punta de una mesa y a Selene en la otra punta, leyendo un libro. Tan pronto como los vio, Sirius, empezó a hacer señas para que se acercaran.

- ¿Qué tal la cita Black? Nos hemos cruzado con Rosehart cuando veníamos hacia aquí – le dijo Lily a modo de saludo.

- Ah... Susie... La verdad es que no acabo de comprender como ha terminado la cita, es una chica bastante rara.

- Lo que pasa es que se ha enterado de que tiene pareja para el baile – dijo Selene - ¿Os sentáis?

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – preguntó Sirius a James.

- Evans ha estado intentando tirar una pared con el poder de su mente – ante esto Lily sólo enterró su cabeza entre las manos para evitar oírle - ¿Y vosotros?

- Ella me ha estropeado la cita – contestó señalando a Selene.

- Eso no es verdad, Barbie girl se ha largado porque ha querido, de hecho he sido yo la que he sufrido por tener que escucharla.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarla Barbie girl?

- No.

- Arg... Eres desconcertante.

- Eso me ha herido en el alma.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros hoy? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Remus.

- Bueno... Hemos hecho deberes y hemos ido a las cocinas... Nada interesante.

- ¿Ves? Como eres neutral no te pasa nada interesante. Deberías elegir un bando.

Volvieron al castillo hacia las siete de la tarde y se dividieron por parejas de nuevo. Remus y Kathleen decidieron dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta que tuvieran que volver a la sala común.

- Sabes, el castigo no ha estado tan mal – comentó Kathleen.

- Creo que si le dices eso a alguno de los demás (excluyendo a James) te tirarán escaleras abajo.

- Es lo más probable.

Al doblar una esquina se encontraron cara a cara con Severus Snape y Tasius Nott.

- Lo siento – dijo Remus, que se había chocado con Snape.

- Mira por dónde vas sangre sucia – luego vio a su acompañante - ¿Qué pasa?¿Paseando con tu novia?

- Sí, ya veo que tú has tenido la misma idea – le contestó el castaño mirando a Nott.

- Remus, no hagas comentarios inteligentes, que no los entienden – le reprendió Kathleen, y luego se volvió hacia los otros – Eso ha sido un insulto – explicó muy despacio, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

- ¿Os creéis muy graciosos verdad? – preguntó Nott.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – cuando Kathleen contestó Nott sacó la varita.

- Cálmate un poco Tasius, o llamarán a la sociedad protectora de animales – dijo Snape mirando a Remus, pero éste pareció no darse cuenta.

- Sí, y no queremos que nadie os proteja – comentó Remus.

- Cuando ha dicho eso ha insinuado que los animales sois vosotros – continuó Kathleen con el mismo tono de antes.

- Eh Lupin, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile? Me he enterado de que Caperucita roja está cogida – dijo Snape, aunque ni Nott ni Kathleen lo entendieron.

- Todavía estoy esperando que me lo pidas Severus, he visto cómo me miras – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el profesor Carter apareció en el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, profesor, sólo nos estábamos saludando – dijo Snape fríamente.

- Entonces deberían seguir su camino, o no llegarán a tiempo a sus salas comunes.

Carter, Snape y Nott continuaron andando, dejando solos en el corredor a Remus y a Kathleen.

- ¿A qué venía lo de Caperucita roja? – le preguntó la chica cuando todos desaparecieron de la vista.

- Era una tontería.

- Pues no parece que te haya hecho mucha gracia.

- De verdad, no significaba nada. Carter tiene razón, deberíamos volver a la sala común, son casi las diez – replicó Remus algo nervioso.

- Vale... – Kathleen todavía estaba algo confundida con el insulto.

El siguiente día transcurrió sin percances, excepto un momento en el que Lily casi vuelve a intentar estrangular a James por no dejar de pedirle ir al baile con ella. Sin embargo la prueba de fuego de la convivencia fue el lunes, en el que tuvieron que asistir a clase todavía con las pulseras activadas.

La última clase del día fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras. La asignatura era enseñada por Paulus Kendrall, un ex-auror reclutado por Dumbledore después de retirarse.

Todos se habían sentado con sus respectivas parejas y esperaban a que el profesor hiciera su aparición. Cuando Kendrall entró en el aula se hizo el silencio, a ninguno de los presentes les gustaba demasiado, puede que influyera el hecho de que sus calificaciones no eran demasiado altas.

Dedicaron la clase a las arpías, en concreto las malvadas (por algo se llama "defensa" contra las artes oscuras).

- Profesor – Sirius había levantado la mano - ¿Cómo se supone que se vence una arpía? Es sólo por si hubiera una sentada a mi lado – dijo mirando un momento a Selene.

- No creo que te moleste Black, las arpías sólo comen humanos – varias personas se rieron.

- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que soy un dios.

- Señor Black, señorita Ravensoul, creo que debería recordarles que están en clase – les dijo Kendrall con voz seria.

Kendrall continuó con su explicación sobre las arpías mientras Sirius y Selene seguían discutiendo en susurros.

- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Sigues cabreado por lo de Barbie girl? – preguntó la chica.

- Sí, y no la llames Barbie girl.

- Pero si no te gustaba.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Podría influir el hecho de que me lo dijeses tú.

- Yo nunca dije que no me gustara, sólo dije que era rara.

- Y aburrida, e insoportable...

- Para un momento, lo de insoportable fue de tu cosecha.

- Pero lo era.

- Bueno, ¿y qué si lo era? Al menos tendría pareja para el baile.

- ¿Y qué soy yo?¿Un tiesto? – preguntó ofendida.

- Me refería a una pareja decente, de esas que piensan y todo.

- ¿Y por eso querías ir con Barbie girl? Porque a mí me parece que lo único que ha hecho por si sola en toda su vida es elegir champú.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanta envidia?

- ¿Por qué siempre le das la vuelta a las cosas? Yo no le tengo envidia.

- Pues entonces ¿por qué tienes que criticar todo lo que hace?

- Porque es insoportable, rubia y me cae mal.

- ¿Y porque te caiga mal tienes que cargarte mi cita?

- En primer lugar, tú no deberías haber tenido esa cita, porque no sé si te habías dado cuenta de que no nos podíamos separar, pero claro, tú no habías pensado en eso porque para pensar hace falta tener cerebro.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete, para poder lanzarte desde la torre de astronomía sin tener que ir detrás.

- Que miedo Black...

Cuando por fin terminó la clase todos estaban más tranquilos, aunque Lily se había hartado de James y se había puesto sus tapones de oído a mitad de la clase, lo que no impidió que James siguiera hablando. Cuando Lily se cansó de ver que James seguía hablando intentando que le oyera, se quitó los tapones de oídos y abordó el tema directamente.

- A ver Potter, dame una sola razón para que no te mate ahora mismo.

- Que me quieres.

- Me refería a una que tuviera base real.

- Escucha Evans, que no te hayas dado cuenta de que soy el hombre de tu vida no significa que no lo sea. Por favor, ven al baile conmigo – suplicó James.

Lily respiró hondo. Potter era insoportable, le habría dicho que sí sólo para que se callase, pero no podía tirar por la borda todos sus principios.

- NO. ¿Queda claro?

- No sé lo que falla contigo Evans. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto... No me mires así, es cierto y ya te darás cuenta. ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? Te advierto que si no buscaré otra pareja – dijo James como si fuera una amenaza.

- Potter, busca en un diccionario la palabra no y apréndete lo que significa.

- Lo haré si vienes al baile conmigo.

Lily volvió a ponerse los tapones de oídos, todo esto era demasiado para ella.

Al fin dieron las siete y los seis se quitaron las pulseras. Nada más desactivarse la suya, Lily salió corriendo y se metió en su habitación, dejando a James con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica? – preguntó extrañado.

- James, eres único – le contestó Sirius.

Las chicas decidieron seguir a Lily para ver si no se había tirado por la ventana y los chicos fueron a las cocinas a robar un poco de comida.

Afortunadamente para James, Lily apareció al día siguiente, lo cual descartaba la teoría del lanzamiento desde la ventana. Aunque la pelirroja le evitó durante todo el día y los días siguientes, y se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él en todas las clases. Así que dos días antes del baile, James decidió que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Lily no accediese a ir con él y consiguió pareja.

Mientras el equipo de Quidditch entrenaba para el partido del día siguiente, Remus fue a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo para pociones, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Susan, ¿cómo tú por aquí? – dijo sin quitar los ojos del trabajo.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

- Es lo que tienen mis ojos, que ven.

- ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo? – preguntó Susan.

- No, estoy bailando claque... Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado.

- Da igual. ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Porque si no tienes, entonces, podríamos ir juntos.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué tengo que tener una razón?

- Porque eres tú y porque soy yo. Y ahora dime ¿por qué?

- Porque me apetece – contestó la rubia sonriendo falsamente – Entonces, ¿quieres o no?

- Vale – dijo poco convencido y cuando Susan se marchaba añadió - ¿esto es algún tipo de trampa? – la rubia no contestó. "_Bueno, por lo menos tengo pareja_" pensó y continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capi de hoy, un poco corto, lo sabemos, pero no daba más de sí. El próximo lunes más. Recordar que dejéis muchasssssssssssssssss reviews.

Mariana-Blackforever: Tu nombre no se escribe del todo así, pero es que estamos escribiendo esto a paso rápido. Tranquila, no pasa nada. A nosotras también se nos olvida dejar rr de vez en cuando. Tu eres de las nuestras, estamos de acuerdo en el tamaño del cerebro de Susan y en lo asquerosa, vomitiva, repugnante (ya nos estamos desviando del tema)... que es la rata traidora. Muchas gracias por el rr. Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi.

Xx Beth xX: Wolaaaaaaa. Tranqui, estás perdonada, una no siempre se acuerda de dejar rr. de todas formas muchas gracias por este rr.

Sandra: Holita, gracias. ¿De verdad te gusta? Que bien. En este capi hemos tenido muchas rr, que felicidad. Somos de Madrid. Gracias por la rr, que te guste el capi, y si no te gusta también lo dices.

Adla Lanai: Ya estamos aquí. Pobre James, Lily se pasa un poco a veces, ¿no crees? Bueno, en realidad no (XD). Muchas gracias por la rr, disfruta del capi.

tgv : ¡Pepe!¡Qué sorpresa! Ala, aquí está. ¿Contenta? Pos ahora vas y te lees el de From here to hell, y no somos lentas, es que ahorramos capis.

Luna210-lupin: Tú tranqui, si nos encanta que la gente nos cuente su vida... el caso es que dejen 1 rr, o dos, o tres, o los que hagan falta, cuanto más mejor. Bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi.

lilan: Muchas thanks por el rr, tú tranqui, que como nos lo pasamos muy bien escribiendo lo seguiremos haciendo. Gracie por el review. Besos.

Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que nos aguantas todas las semanas. Y el próximo lunes... EL BAILE.


	6. El Baile

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo seis: El Baile_

Llegó el día treinta y uno de Octubre. La mayoría de los alumnos asistentes al baile esperaban nerviosos desde el mediodía a que llegasen las siete, hora de comienzo del baile.

- Vamos Rhane, cuéntanos quién es tu pareja – suplicó Kathleen haciendo pucheros.

- No os lo voy a contar.

- Pero si lo vamos a ver en el baile... ¿Qué más te da contárnoslo? – intervino Selene.

- Entonces podéis esperar hasta el baile.

- Vamos... Por favor... – Lily estaba de rodillas haciendo reír a sus dos amigas.

- Bueno vale, pero Lily por favor, levántate de ahí – Lily sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es Pettigrew, ¿vale? – las otras se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué Pettigrew? – preguntó Selene.

- ¿A cuántos conoces?

- Rhane, creí que habíamos acordado no confraternizar con el enemigo – le reprochó Lily.

- Lo sé, pero era él o quedarme sin pareja. Vosotras lo tenéis fácil, en especial Selene, que va con el tío más bueno del colegio...

- En contra de mi voluntad – aclaró Selene.

- Claro, ella quería que la invitase... – empezó Kathleen, pero Selene le tapó la boca.

- Más te vale cerrar la boca, que te entran moscas. ¿Con quién vas Lily? – preguntó desviándose del tema.

- Kevin Reynold.

- ¿El moreno de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Rhane.

- Sí. Pensé que nunca podría quitarme el estigma Potter, pero lo he conseguido. Soy una mujer nueva – sacó dos túnicas del armario, una azul celeste y otra verde - ¿Cuál me pongo?

- Queda media hora para el baile y ¿no has decidido qué ponerte?

- Ponte la verde, yo voy de azul – dijo Selene colocándose su túnica azul oscuro.

Cuando las chicas bajaron a la sala común Sirius y Peter esperaban ya a sus respectivas parejas. Peter se quedó sin habla al ver aparecer a Rhane con su túnica gris plateado. Lily y Kathleen, que llevaba una túnica púrpura (a juego con sus ojos), se despidieron y fueron a buscar a sus parejas. Selene se acercó a Sirius y se le colgó del brazo con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

- ¿Qué?¿Doy el pego de chica feliz?

- Casi. ¿Nos vamos?

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al Gran salón, que estaba lleno de parejas que esperaban a que el baile empezara. Rhane y Peter iban conversando animadamente y Selene soportaba las miradas de odio de la mayoría de las chicas del castillo. Escogieron una mesa y se sentaron.

- Te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra sacarme a bailar – dijo Selene.

- No te preocupes, no lo iba a hacer, pero ¿qué sentido tiene un baile si no se baila?

- Tal filosofía escapa a mi mente Black, pero yo no bailo.

En ese momento más parejas aparecieron en el salón. Rodolphus Lestrange entró agarrando de la cintura a Bellatrix Black, y acto seguido apareció Remus al lado de...

- No me lo puedo creer. Será zorr... - comenzó Selene al ver a la acompañante. Sirius la cortó a mitad de la frase.

- ¿Qué hace Susie con Remus? Se supone que quería venir conmigo.

- ¿Qué esperabas?¿Celibato? – dijo Peter mirando a la pareja que se acercaba.

- Pero es... es... es rubia – terminó Selene a falta de otro adjetivo que la describiera mejor.

- ¡Eh! Yo soy rubia – dio Rhane.

Susan y Remus llegaron a la mesa y Susan saludó efusivamente, aunque ni Selene ni Sirius la contestaron. Entonces se acercó James con su pareja, una chica de sexto de la que seguramente no recordaba el nombre.

- Hola. ¿Podemos sentarnos? – y James se sentó sin esperar respuesta – Esta es Claire...

- Clara – le corrigió la chica.

- Clara – dijo James - ¿Qué tal?¿Cómo es que no está mi pelirroja favorita por aquí?

- Porque intenta estar a más de veinte metros de ti Potter, como la recomendó la policía – le contestó Lily pasando a su lado con su pareja y sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa.

Después de una rápida presentación de todas las parejas, comenzaron a charlar entre sí, algunos más alegres que otros. James prácticamente ignoraba a su pareja, que se había puesto a charlar a distancia con Kevin, la pareja de Lily, que intentaba ignorar a su vez a James, que no dejaba de intentar acercarse y establecer conversación.

Para el baile Dumbledore había conseguido que el grupo de música _Aeternitas_ acudiese al colegio, y a las siete en punto subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar.

Lily sacó a bailar a Kevin para desembarazarse de James, que inmediatamente la siguió con Clara. Peter se lo pidió a Rhane y los dos fueron al centro del salón a bailar, dejando solos a las otras dos parejas. Selene no había quitado la mirada de odio de Susan ni un minuto.

- Que bonita la túnica Susan, ¿es nueva? – preguntó con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de la rubia.

- Sí, me la compré en _Rubidus_, una tienda que hay en Nueva York, no creo que la conozcas, sabes, es muy cara...

- ¿Es esa que vende de forma proporcionalmente inversa al tamaño del cerebro? Seguro que te dieron la mejor – comentó dejando a Susan un poco confundida.

- Sí, la verdad es que era la mejor de la tienda – contestó sin entender el comentario.

Mientras tanto Remus y Sirius charlaban a parte.

- ¿Pero cómo has podido ir con ella? – preguntó Sirius con cara de incredulidad.

- Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no has ido tú con ella?

- Podría haberlo hecho, seguro que me llevo con ella mejor que tú.

- ¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho que me cayese mal... – y luego rectificó ante la mirada de Sirius – Bueno, vale, puede que lo haya dicho, pero eso no significa que me vaya a quedar sin pareja. Además, no soy el primero en ir con alguien que me cae mal – terminó mirando a Selene.

- Eso es diferente.

- ¿Ah sí?¿Y por qué es diferente?

- Porque... porque... Susan es rubia – acabó sin convencimiento.

- Así que es diferente porque Susan se tiñe.

- No se tiñe. Y también es diferente porque a mí me obligaron a ir con Ravensoul.

- Sirius, tienes diecisiete años, no siete, creo que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Ah... ¿y la excusa de quedarse sin pareja es más madura?

- Sí... vale, no. Pero es mi vida y si quiero ir con una lámpara al baile puedo hacerlo.

----------------

En la pista de baile James había cambiado de pareja e intentaba acercarse cada vez más a Lily, que estaba a punto de salirse del Gran salón para que no la alcanzara. Cuando terminó la canción James se le acercó por detrás y la agarró para bailar con ella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Lily intentaba soltarse.

- Vamos, sólo es un baile, ¿qué tienes que perder?

- Yo no pienso perder nada, eres tú el que va a perder algo como no me sueltes ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres dar una oportunidad?

- ¿Quieres soltarme ya?

- No.

---------------------

Después de diez minutos en silencio y aguantando las miradas de Selene, Susan se volvió hacia Remus.

- ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Qué? – el chico parecía algo confundido.

- ¿Que si bailamos? A eso hemos venido ¿no? – Susan soltó una pequeña risita.

- Ehh... – Remus dirigió una mirada rápida a Selene, que parecía tener problemas para digerir la escena – Claro.

Cuando Susan se levantó Selene derramó "accidentalmente" su refresco sobre la túnica de la rubia.

----------------

Lily decidió que lo mejor sería poner en su sitio a James, así que a su primera oportunidad le pisó todo lo fuerte que pudo y se separó de él.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Perdón?¿Es qué no me has oído las veinte mil veces que te he dicho que me sueltes? – Lily tenía cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? – James parecía desconcertado.

- Eres de lo que no hay Potter. Estoy deseando conseguir la beca de intercambio y perderte de vista durante medio año – se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a James asustado.

----------------

- Entonces, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta esta túnica? – el pelo de Susan hacía contraste con su cara roja de furia.

- Ha sido un accidente, de verdad, "Susie" – dijo dramáticamente Selene.

- Susie, cariño es sólo una túnica – Sirius intentaba calmar a la rubia.

- No es sólo una túnica, esto me ha costado treinta galeones.

- Tranquila Susan, ha sido un accidente, nada más – Remus también se había colocado a su lado y la sujetaba por los brazos.

- No ha sido un accidente, ¿has visto cómo me mira? ¡Me odia!

- No seas paranoica, ¿por qué iba a odiarte?

- Y yo qué sé, seguramente porque mi pelo es mejor que el suyo.

- Por amor de Dios... – exclamó Selene – Si quisiera parecer una lámpara de mesa me habría colocado una bombilla en la cabeza.

Sirius soltó a Susan para agarrar a Selene.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo y se alejaron de la otra pareja.

--------------------

James se acercó a Remus corriendo, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.

- ¡Remus! Tenemos un problema – dijo casi sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Es algo grave?

- ¡Lo peor! – James estaba desolado – ¡Lily se presenta a las becas de intercambio!

Remus le miró cómo si fuera a estrellarle la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Tanto dramatismo para eso? Pero claro, era James, qué esperar de él. Se separó de Susan y agarró a James del brazo, arrastrándole a otro lugar.

- ¿Eso es todo?¿Vienes corriendo cómo si a alguien le hubiera explotado una bomba atómica para decirme que Lily se presenta a las becas?

- ¿Qué es una bomba atómica?

- Déjalo... ¿Qué problema hay porque Lily se presente a las becas?

- Pues que si va, no la volveré a ver hasta final de año, o puede que nunca – James parecía desesperado.

- Pero ¿vosotros no os ibais a presentar?

- No, al final decidimos que el único del que podemos prescindir en luna llena es Peter, así que es el único que se presenta. Se supone que era un secreto, pero en vista de los acontecimientos...

- De acuerdo, James, cálmate. Mira, esto es lo que haremos...

------------------

Selene estaba sentada en una mesa con los brazos cruzados y con mirada de "si me preguntas qué tal, te mato". Sirius sólo bebía su refresco y sopesaba la posibilidad de establecer una conversación medianamente civilizada con su acompañante. De repente Kathleen se acercó a la mesa con mala cara.

- ¿Os importa que me siente?

- No – contestó Sirius - ¿Y tu pareja?

- Ese cerdo se ha largado con Jenna Lidsy... Lidsy... hasta su nombre es ridículo – de repente se dio cuenta de que Selene no había abierto la boca - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Odio a las rubias – musitó Selene como respuesta.

- Comprendo – contestó su amiga rápidamente – Ya me lo terminarás de contar luego.

-----------------

Lily llegó a la mesa de Rhane y Peter, se sentó e intentó esconderse detrás de una servilleta.

- Lily, ¿qué haces? – Rhane la miraba confundida.

- ¿Me sigue Potter? – preguntó sin mirar hacia atrás.

- No, James se ha ido hacia el otro lado – dijo Peter también confundido. Lily dejó de esconderse.

- Entonces vale. ¿Qué tal lleváis la fiesta?

-----------------

Remus se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras miraba alternativamente a James, enfrente de él y a Susan, que se había reunido con unas amigas.

- No lo entiendo, tú plan es que me olvide de Lily y que crezca de una maldita vez – repitió James textualmente.

- Exacto, y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría hacer algo más en el baile que escuchar desvaríos de otras personas.

- No veo cómo olvidarme de Lily va a ayudar a que se quede durante el intercambio – dijo James.

- Escucha James, si quieres escuchar ideas estúpidas ve a hablar con Sirius, a él se le ocurren de forma natural, pero yo he tenido un día muy largo, así que te agradecería que dejaras de molestarme con tus obsesiones un rato – se levantó y dejó a James en la mesa abriendo la boca para decir algo.

----------------------

Kathleen y Sirius hablaban en su mesa mientras Selene miraba hacia un punto perdido de la sala. De repente Susan y todas sus amigas rodearon la mesa.

- Genial, el ataque de los clones, aquí sólo falta Hayden Christensen – musitó Selene cuando vio a todas las chicas juntas.

- Susie, ¿qué tal? – exclamó Sirius eufórico - ¿Me presentas a tus amigas? – Kathleen puso los ojos en blanco.

Varias de las chicas se sonrojaron y empezaron a soltar risitas nerviosas, aunque ninguna dijo nada.

- Bueno, ¿me vais a matar a miradas o tengo que adivinar qué es lo que queréis? – Selene empezaba a perder los nervios.

- No hemos venido por ti, Ravensoul – dijo tajantemente Susan – Sirius, ¿quieres venir a pasar un rato con nosotras? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Puede que no sea asunto mío Rosehart, ¿pero tú no tenías pareja? – comentó Kathleen quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo – se volvió hacia Sirius – Entonces, ¿vienes? No quiero perder más dignidad quedándome cerca de estas dos – Sirius miró interrogativamente a Selene, que parecía estar absorta en sus propios pensamientos, de repente ésta le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Esperas permiso? Tranquilo, no estamos casados, así que puedes irte cuando te dé la gana.

Sirius se levantó y se retiró con Barbie girl y el ataque de los clones.

- Y ahí va otra causa perdida... – murmuró Kathleen.

----------------

- No creo que Potter esté lo bastante loco como para continuar persiguiéndote Lily – dijo Rhane a la pelirroja, que se estaba escondiendo de nuevo detrás de una servilleta.

- Creo que sería mejor que continuase escondiéndose, si James no se ha dado por vencido antes no lo hará ahora – comentó Peter.

- No seas absurdo, seguro que ya no la está... ¡Lily!¡Viene hacia aquí! – gritó la rubia al ver a James acercarse.

Lily tiró la servilleta al suelo y se metió debajo de la mesa, esperando que James no la hubiera visto.

- Hola, ¿habéis visto a Sirius? – preguntó James nada más llegar a la mesa.

- Sí, le he visto pasar por aquí hace poco con Susan y sus amigas – contestó Peter.

- Ah... ¿Y Evans?¿Ha pasado por aquí?

- La verdad es que... – Peter reprimió un grito al recibir un golpe en la espinilla – No, no la hemos visto en un buen rato.

James suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé por qué no admite que le gusto – ante este comentario Rhane soltó una carcajada – Creo que la seguiré buscando, esta chica tiene que poner en orden sus ideas. Hasta luego.

Cuando vio a James alejarse Lily sacó su varita y murmuró _Rosatus metae_. Inmediatamente el pelo de James se volvió de color rosa. La pelirroja salió de su escondite y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- Me parece que mis ideas están en el orden perfecto – dijo mientras sus compañeros se reían.

----------------

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Remus acercándose a la mesa de Selene y Kathleen.

- Claro, esta es la mesa de los abandonados... – contestó Kathleen, Selene sólo le miró en silencio.

- ¿Vuestras parejas también se han ido?

Las dos chicas asintieron. En ese momento James se acercó y todos se quedaron mirándole el pelo y empezaron a reír.

- Hola, ¿habéis visto a...?¿De qué os estáis riendo? – preguntó confuso.

- Bonito pelo Potter – comentó Selene entre risas.

- James, ¿qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? – preguntó Remus cuando dejó de reír.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se pasó la mano por el pelo y se estiró un mechón para verlo. Cuando notó el color dio un grito - ¡¿Quién ha sido?!¡Voy a matar al que lo haya hecho!

Varias personas le habían oído gritar y se le habían quedado mirando, o más bien, miraban atentamente su pelo. En ese momento distinguió a una chica pelirroja que se reía con ganas en una mesa conocida.

- Oh, cómo no... – dijo y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que había visto a Lily.

------------------

- ¡Evans! Deshaz esto. Te lo advierto, con cosas como éstas pones en serio peligro nuestra relación – dijo James muy serio.

- Lo siento Potter, es que te queda tan sumamente bien el rosa... No he podido resistirme.

- Lily, - empezó James muy despacio – sé que debes estar muy confusa con tus sentimientos, pero no olvides que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Eso me tranquiliza... – musitó la pelirroja.

James se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo. Al ver esto Lily se levantó y echó a correr en dirección contraria.

- Que chica más rara...

- Mira quién fue a hablar – susurró Rhane.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

-------------------

Lily llegó corriendo a la mesa de Sirius y el ataque de los clones, pero al ver dónde estaba dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban Kathleen, Selene y Remus y se escondió debajo de la mesa, rezando porque James no la estuviera siguiendo.

- ¿Lily?¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Selene asomándose al escondite de la pelirroja.

- Huir por mi vida. ¿Potter ha ido a buscarme? – preguntó para los ocupantes de la mesa.

- Eh... creo que sí, – dijo Remus – aunque por el camino se ha quedado en la mesa de Susan.

- De acuerdo, entonces, no hay peligro – salió de debajo de la mesa- ¿No se supone que deberíais estar con vuestras parejas? – preguntó mirando quién estaba sentado.

- La mía se ha largado con otra – respondió Kathleen.

- La mía ha sido secuestrada por propia voluntad por una horda de rubias descerebradas – comentó Selene.

- La mía es una de las rubias descerebradas – terminó Remus - ¿Y la tuya?

- Le ha caído bien la pareja de James y me ha dejado plantada.

- Entonces puedes ingresar en la hermandad – dijo Selene pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

--------------------

Cuando llegaron las doce de la noche _Aeternitas _se despidió y bajaron del escenario. James no había vuelto a intentar buscar a Lily, si no que se había pasado la mitad del baile conversando con Sirius en la mesa de las rubias, es más, había conseguido una cita para el día siguiente. Bueno, que estuviese enamorado no quería decir que tuviese que destruir su vida social, sobre todo cuando la otra persona insistía en "ignorar sus propios sentimientos".

Al parecer los únicos que consiguieron disfrutar un poco del baile fueron Rhane y Peter, que fueron expulsados de la mesa de los "sin-pareja" cuando intentaron unirse a ellos.

Poco antes de que Dumbledore mandara a todos volver a los dormitorios y diera el baile por finalizado, Lily se marchó para evitar volver a encontrarse con él. Definitivamente había tenido suficiente por un día

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capi seis, esperamos que os haya gustado. Recordad. Vais a un botoncito de abajo que pone submit review y le dais al go. Esperamos vuestras respuestas. Y ahora...

take: Hola, así que te ha gustado... Eso es buena señal, así que anda, a seguir leyendo.

EllEn44K: Tu nombre me suena. ¿Nos conocemos? Te ha gustado... Yupi. Espero que te lo sigas leyendo, y el de From here to hell también (esto es publicidad subliminal). Bueno, hasta mañana.

AwIrO : Pepe, ¿cuántas veces hay que decirte que dejes la bebida? Que mal estás. Bueno, como ya están aquí los que no te has leído, esperamos que te los leas a la velocidad del rayo. Lazy Bitch. Con mucho cariño, Selene y Ayla.

Ely-Barchu: Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Esperamos que te haya gustado también este capi. No vamos a decir na de las posibles parejas, ya se verá. Bye.

Luna210-lupin: Bueno, aquí la amiga incondicional (nos halaga mucho). Espero que te haya gustado. Pues sí, Susan no tenía que haberle pedido ir al baile a Remus, pero que le vamos a hacer... exigencias del guión. Bueno. Bye bye.

ArikaRytterSevens : Bueno, pos aquí está. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review.

PADFooT-BlaCK: Muchas gracias. Nos alegra que te guste. La verdad es que sí que hay cada cosa pululando por ahí... Por eso intentamos hacerlo lo mejor posible. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Bye.

ana: ¿Te ha gustado eh? Lo digo por lo de las exclamaciones. Bueno, muxas thanks por la review. Esperamos que te haya gustado también este. Ciao.

MarIaNa-Blackforever: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que en este sí que han interactuado más los personajes. A nadie le cae bien Susan (no me extraña, rubia y putón), la verdad es que a nosotras tampoco nos cae bien, pero todo prota tiene que tener un antagonista... Esperamos que te haya gustado este (que es más largo). Muchos byes y hasta pronto.

Bueno. Y por último darle las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review. Thanks. Hasta pronto.


	7. El crimen perfecto

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: Ayla Black y selene89s

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo siete: El crimen perfecto_

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a un torbellino de pelo rojizo que se introdujo rápidamente en la habitación.

- ¡Potter!¡Voy a matarte! – nada más divisarlo, Lily se abalanzó sobre James y le rodeó el cuello con las manos.

Sirius y Remus se apresuraron a sujetar a Lily y la separaron con esfuerzo de su amigo, que intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

- ¡Soltadme!¡Potter, estás muerto!

- Lily, cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus intentando retener a la pelirroja.

- ¿Que qué ha pasado?¡Preguntádselo a él! – gritó mientras intentaba desembarazarse de sus captores y señalando a James.

El moreno ahora estaba muy interesado en una de las paredes de la habitación y no parecía estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

_Varios días antes:_

El mes de Noviembre comenzó, como era de esperar, con un clima frío, señal de que el invierno estaba cerca.

El segundo día de mes, hacia las nueve de la mañana, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban despiertos, se arremolinaban en torno al tablón de anuncios de su sala común.

James se acercó hacia el grupo de estudiantes. Había sido el primero de entre sus amigos en despertarse y ellos todavía estaban durmiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intentando abrirse paso entre la gente.

- Han publicado las fechas de las becas – contestó una chica morena de séptimo con la que James había salido una vez.

James palideció, todavía no había tenido tiempo de planear nada.

- Y ¿cuándo son?

- Bueno... – la chica miró el papel que estaba colgado – Hay un trabajo sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras o pociones para el veinte... y una entrevista con un profesor para el veintiuno.

- Eh... gracias... ¿Kate? – intentó, no muy seguro del nombre de la chica.

- De nada James – contestó sonrojándose un poco.

James se dio la vuelta y volvió a su dormitorio. Lo de las becas era demasiado rápido. Por suerte había tiempo para planear su sabotaje.

Cuando entró en la habitación ninguno de sus amigos se habían movido. James suspiró, desde luego tenía que ponerse manos a la obra si quería tener un plan listo para el final del día.

- ¡Arriba! – gritó a pleno pulmón desde el centro del dormitorio. Nadie se movió, así que lo intentó de nuevo. Se colocó al lado de Sirius y gritó en su oído - ¡Arriba! – desde luego eso sí produjo reacción.

Sirius dio un salto y se cayó de la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?¿Es que la palabra sábado no significa nada para ti? – gritó la víctima desde el suelo.

"_Uno arriba, quedan dos_" pensó James mientras se acercaba a la cama de Remus. Cuando descorrió las cortinas encontró a su amigo tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

- ¿De verdad crees que eso va a detenerme, Moony? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara.

Al ver que su amigo no se movía, James sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

- _Pluvia Descendere – _un chorro de agua fría salió de su varita y empapó la camisa del licántropo.

El chico dio un grito y le lanzó su almohada a James, que la esquivó por poco y se dirigió hacia su tercera víctima. Peter le esperaba sentado y con la varita en alto.

- Ni se te ocurra James, tengo una varita y sé cómo usarla – satisfecho, James volvió al centro de su habitación.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Remus mientras se secaba la camisa - ¿Se ha activado tu vena homicida?

- Mis queridos amigos, el día ha llegado. Las becas de intercambio tienen fecha, y ahora necesito vuestra ayuda para embarcarme en una peligrosa, pero noble, misión. Juntos, vamos a sabotear el intento de la encantadora Lily Evans por salir del país. ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó sonriente.

- Necesitas un hobbie – comentó Remus antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama y volver a dormir.

James parecía algo decepcionado, pero no se dio por vencido.

- Lo siento Prongs, ahora mismo estoy dentro de un proyecto ineludible – dijo Sirius entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Vale!¡No necesito vuestra ayuda! – gritó enfadado - ¿Tú qué dices Wormtail? – nadie le contestó - ¿Peter?

Pero Peter ya no estaba en la habitación.

- Vale, allá vosotros... – musitó – Con amigos así no sé por qué me molesto en tener enemigos.

------------------

Lily entró distraída en la sala común cargando varios libros de aspecto pesado y leyendo uno de ellos con interés, cuando chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros – De verdad, lo siento mu... Ah, eres tú.

- Evans, deberías tener más cuidado, estoy empezando a pensar que me persigues – comentó James con una sonrisa.

- Para que yo te persiguiese Potter, deberías tener a George Clooney pegado a la espalda, y no sé si eso contrarrestaría el hecho de que tú todavía estuvieras ahí.

Lily apartó a James y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala para continuar leyendo. El chico la siguió y se sentó a su lado y miró por encima el título del libro, _Bean Shides, genealogía e historia_.

- A ver si lo adivino... – dijo James interrumpiendo a Lily – Tu trabajo para las becas es sobre las Banshees.

- Chico listo, ¿lo has deducido por los siete libros sobre Banshees que hay encima de la mesa o te lo ha contado alguien más? – contestó sin mirarle.__

- Vamos... No te pongas así, no te he hecho nada – "_todavía_" añadió mentalmente - ¿Necesitas ayuda?__

La chica suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, parecía estar usando todo su auto-control.

- Escucha, no sé si alguna vez te he dado motivos para que te muestres interesado en mí, pero sean cuales sean olvídalos. ¿Vale? NO me gustas. Acéptalo – dijo alto y claro.

- Escucha, no te he pedido que te cases conmigo, sólo he preguntado si necesitabas ayuda – contestó seriamente - ¿Qué dices?¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No – dijo algo confundida. "_Potter ofreciendo ayuda a la gente, creí que antes vería la tierra girar en dirección contraria_" pensó la pelirroja mientras veía a James alejarse de ella - ¡Potter! – el chico se giró para verla – Gracias de todas formas.

James le sonrió y desapareció por el retrato de entrada. No era mucho, pero al menos sabía el tema del trabajo de Lily, a partir de ahí, lo demás sería pan comido. Ahora había que pensar en la solución para la entrevista.

------------------------

Remus entró en la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver a Sirius sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas. Cuando se acercó vio varios libros abiertos encima de la mesa y muchos trozos de pergaminos llenos de notas.

- ¿El trabajo de pociones? – preguntó Remus en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No – contestó Sirius tachando una de sus notas.

- ¿El de historia?

- No. Esto no es para clase.

- ¿Has empezado siquiera los trabajos?

- Escribí dos frases del de historia – contestó Sirius pensativo.

- Y eres consciente de que hay que entregarlos mañana, ¿verdad?

- Mi memoria todavía funciona bien, gracias.

Sirius siguió escribiendo notas en pequeños trozos de pergamino, mientras su amigo lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente el moreno mirando a Remus.

- ¿No vas a contarme para qué es todo esto?

- No has preguntado.

- Lo tuyo no son las indirectas, ¿verdad?

- Es un proyecto.

- ¿Te importa especificar un poco?

- Un proyecto que concierne a los Slytherin.

- Oh... – Remus se quedó unos momentos en silencio - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la charla de los trabajos? – preguntó sonriendo – No, gracias, supongo que es mi "proyecto" de independencia, así que tengo que hacerlo solo.

Remus se encogió de hombros y sacó sus libros, mientras Sirius empezaba a hacer garabatos en un papel.

-------------------------

La sala común se estaba quedando desierta poco a poco. Lily miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las doce de la noche. Entre el trabajo de las becas y los trabajos de clase había perdido la noción del tiempo. Empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando, de repente, alguien la agarró del hombro.

- Lily, ¿sabes que es casi medianoche? – preguntó Selene cuando su amiga se volvió para mirarla.

- Sí. Estoy recogiendo, ¿no lo ves?

Selene cogió el trabajo de Lily de encima de la mesa y le echó un vistazo.

- Lily, llevas días con esto, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?

- No – contestó la pelirroja quitándole los pergaminos de la mano – Tiene que estar perfecto si quiero ir. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Kathleen y Rhane? – preguntó cambiando de tema – No las he visto volver.

- Si estuvieras en el planeta tierra te habrías enterado de que tienen un castigo.

- ¿Un castigo?¿Por qué?

- Black dijo algo en clase de Adivinación, no me preguntes qué. El caso es que él terminó colgado del techo. Empiezas una guerra de sexos y luego no la sigues... – Selene negó con la cabeza – Estás perdiendo facultades Lils.

- No sé por qué tengo que preocuparme de seguirla si ya lo haces tú por mí. ¿No se suponía que eras neutral?

- Las cosas cambian. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

- ¿Y a qué viene el cambio repentino?

- ¿Básicamente? – Lily asintió y Selene se encogió de hombros – Aburrimiento.

Lily la miró con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué de repente entras en la guerra?

- Te lo acabo de decir, aburrimiento.

- No te lo crees ni tú. Eres toda neutral y de repente, desde el baile, cambias de bando. ¿Ha sido por algún factor en especial?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- Te está volviendo paranoica.

- Seguro...

-----------------

James se inclinó sobre el caldero, que emitió un espeso vapor rojo. Llevaba dos días trabajando en esta poción y sólo faltaban cinco para que estuviera terminada. Cuando Sirius entró por la puerta se quedó paralizado mirando a James.

- ¿Tenemos deberes de pociones? – preguntó extrañado.

- No – respondió James con una extraña sonrisa en la cara – Esto es para mi querida pelirroja.

Sirius se acercó con cuidado.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Un filtro de sinceridad. Soy un genio, ¿verdad?

- ¿En qué va a ayudar Veritaserum?

- No es Veritaserum, es una variante. Cuando Evans haga la entrevista para las becas no tendrá más remedio que decir lo primero que se le pase por la cabeza, aquí no valen las respuestas preparadas – explicó sonriendo.

- Es una buena idea, me pregunto por qué no la hemos usado antes. ¿Remus sabe algo de esto? – preguntó señalando el caldero.

- ¿Estás loco? Estoy seguro de que lo sabotearía y nos soltaría una charla sobre la responsabilidad, la madurez y bla, bla, bla... – se paró un momento - ¿Crees que tiene esos discursos escritos de antemano?

James añadió otro ingrediente a la poción, que se tornó de un color azul celeste.

- ¿Quieres ayudar? – preguntó alegre, como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hay algo que no sea una poción?

- Bueno... Tengo que falsificar todo un trabajo sobre las Banshees – contestó señalando un papel que había encima de la cama – Puedes añadir algunas frases, pero que no se note demasiado que es un sabotaje.

Su amigo cogió el "trabajo" para ojearlo.

- Claro, porque la frase: "_Versión femenina de Marilyn Manson_", se pondría en un trabajo normal – comentó Sirius leyendo.

- Eh, a mí no me culpes, tenía el bloqueo del escritor.

- No se puede tener el bloqueo del escritor en la primera línea.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o esperas que tus comentarios se queden grabados en el papel?

- No te hagas el sarcástico, no te pega... Por cierto, verde se escribe con "v".

- Lo sé – contestó James sonriendo.

- James, te estás pasando un poco, no creo que se traguen que haya escrito su nombre con faltas de ortografía. Además, queremos que se quede, no que la echen por disléxica.

-------------------

Cuando llegó la fecha límite del trabajo James ya tenía ideado un plan para cambiar el original por el falso. Después de falsificar la portada bastante decentemente, la siguió con el mapa del Merodeador y chocó con ella "accidentalmente" en la puerta del Comedor. Lily se agachó a recoger sus cosas.

- Lo siento – dijo James agachándose a su lado y viendo el trabajo real entre los libros que había en el suelo - ¿Has terminado ya el trabajo? – preguntó señalándolo.

- Ehh... Sí, de hecho venía a entregarlo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado en los últimos días, dejando paso libre para el sabotaje.

- Supongo que sí, pero ten cuidado – contestó dejándole el trabajo. James lo cogió y comenzó la cuenta atrás. De repente se oyó una pequeña explosión.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily dándose la vuelta.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vas a mirar por allí? – James señaló un lado del pasillo – Yo miraré por aquí – terminó señalando al lado opuesto.

Cuando perdió a Lily de vista se apresuró a sacar el trabajo falso de su mochila y lo intercambió, a primera vista eran exactamente iguales, aunque había sido difícil escribir veinte páginas de idioteces, y el resto lo había rellenado con fotografías de Marilyn Manson desde todos los ángulos. Nada más dar el cambiazo oyó un grito que provenía de la dirección en la que había ido Lily. Seguro que Sirius se había pasado, sólo le había pedido una pequeña distracción, pero conociéndole, podía encontrarse perfectamente con Chernóbil al otro lado del pasillo.

Con algo de miedo, James, dobló la esquina. Lo que tenía delante le hizo empezar a reírse. Lily, un grupo de Slytherins y el propio Sirius estaban cubiertos de una especie de gelatina verde, que había caído también en el suelo y les hacía resbalar cada vez que intentaban levantarse, desde el techo, Peeves lanzaba globos rellenos de la sustancia verde, mientras sus víctimas intentabas, sin éxito, apartarse de la zona de fuego. Cuando dejó de reírse, James, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que Peeves se alejara huyendo.

- "_Fregotego_" – dijo señalando son su varita al suelo, y haciendo que quedara limpio. Lo intentó de nuevo apuntando a su amigo, pero no funcionó - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó, mientras Sirius se ponía en pie e intentaba quitarse el gel del pelo.

- Black, tengo que entregar un trabajo dentro de dos minutos, ¿cómo se supone que me van a tomar en serio con esto encima? – preguntó Lily enfadada.

- Puedes decirles que te caíste en un bol de gelatina... – sugirió Sirius sin prestarle demasiada atención, aunque se apartó un poco de ella – Y yo qué sé, no tengo la culpa de que te pusieras justo debajo de Peeves.

- ¿Perdón? Tú me empujaste.

- Eso no es verdad... Vale, puede que sí, pero era por tu propia seguridad... Estabas a punto de pisar una de las baldosas falsas.

- Te lo juro Black, - Lily le señaló con un dedo su su voz adquirió un tono amenazador – si me quitan puntos por esto...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Te cortaré la cabeza y la usaré para jugar a los bolos – terminó acercándose más a Sirius - ¿Te ha quedado claro? – El moreno tragó saliva y asintió.

James se introdujo entre su amigo y Lily para cortar la tensión.

- Lily, ¿por qué no vas a entregar tu trabajo? – le entregó la copia falsa.

Lily cogió el trabajo y se alejó intentando quitarse la sustancia verde de la cara. El grupo de Slytherins ya había desaparecido y sólo estaban ellos dos.

- Espero que hayas dado el cambiazo, porque si no moriré por nada – comentó Sirius.

- No te preocupes, tu muerte no será en vano. Además, si funciona le pondré a nuestro hijo tu nombre en tu memoria.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí – dijo James asintiendo con seguridad – Harry Sirius Potter – se paró un momento a pensarlo – No, es un nombre horrible, olvídalo.

- ¿Harry?¿Vas a llamar a tu hijo Harry? Es horroroso.

- No estamos aquí para discutir mis gustos por los nombres... Por cierto, se suponía que sólo era una pequeña distracción.

- Lo sé, pero hubo un pequeño error de cálculo. El plan inicial no me incluía a mí. Peeves me quitó la bolsa de globos.

----------------------

Lily entró en su habitación todavía cubierta del gel verde. Kathleen, que estaba sentada en su cama, abrió la boca para decir algo.

- No preguntes – dijo Lily antes de que emitiera algún sonido.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando salió ya estaba limpia y tenía una toalla enrollada en el pelo. Kathleen seguía en su cama y la quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿No vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

Lily suspiró y empezó a contarle toda la historia, cuando terminó su amiga todavía tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿Crees que Potter ha tenido algo que ver?

- No lo sé... Últimamente se ha estado portando mejor, no lo veo normal – comentó Lily.

- Un chico se porta bien contigo y deja de acosarte, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es sospechar de él? – preguntó Kathleen – Pasas demasiado tiempo con Selene. No tenemos espacio para dos paranoicas en el grupo.

- Sólo me parece raro. Ya no sé qué pensar – se tiró en su cama - ¿De verdad me estoy portando como una paranoica?

Kathleen se encogió de hombros.

- Lo único que te digo es que no todo el mundo está intentando estropearte la vida, no es bueno ser demasiado sospechosa.

Lily asintió.

- Ha sido un día muy largo – dijo en un suspiro.

---------------------

Cuando James se levantó al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el filtro de sinceridad continuaba dónde lo había dejado. La entrevista era la parte más delicada de la operación, no podía permitirse fallos. Repasó mentalmente todos los pasos. Lily acudiría a la sala de entrevistas a las once en punto, lo que le daba al menos un margen de dos horas para hacerla tomar la poción, el problema sería mantenerla callada hasta la entrevista, para evitar un posible descubrimiento.

James bajó a la sala común, donde ya le esperaban sus amigos, que se habían marchado antes y le habían dejado tirado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Remus señaló la poción que llevaba en la mano. Mierda. Dos segundo de operación y ya le habían descubierto, desde luego de James Bond sólo tenía el nombre de pila.

- Son mis deberes de pociones, gracias por traérmelos James – dijo Srius rápidamente cogiendo el frasco.

- Hoy es domingo, ¿desde cuándo se entregan deberes en domingo?

- Desde que son deberes extra – contestó dando el tema por zanjado - ¿Nos vamos?

Al llegar al Comedor James comprobó que ni Lily ni sus amigas habían llegado todavía. Después de unos minutos la pelirroja apareció con Rhane. Llamó a Sirius y le sacó de allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito tu ayuda – explicó mientras sacaba su capa invisible de la mochila – Tienes que entretener a Evans y a Goldenstar mientras le cuelo la poción.

- Me vas a tener que devolver todos estos favores algún día.

- Considéralos como si estuvieras saldando tu deuda económica.

--------------------

- Lily, relájate – Rhane agarró a la pelirroja por los hombros y la obligó a dejar de temblar.

Selene y Kathleen habían decidido levantarse más tarde, así que habían dejado a su amiga rubia sola frente al peligro.

Lily era una persona nerviosa ya de por sí, pero los asuntos que concernían a los estudios aumentaban su estado de hiperactividad al doble.

- Y ¿qué pasa si lo hago mal?¿Qué pasa si me trabo al hablar? Seguro que eso me quitaría puntos – tenía una tila encima de la mesa y no quería comer nada.

- Tranquilízate, yo también voy a hacer una entrevista, ¿me ves temblar?

- Estamos hablando de mí. ¿Crees que me bajarán puntuación si hablo más de lo necesario? Porque cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a hablar mucho, y a hacer muchas preguntas, ¿sabes? Claro que lo sabes, llevas conmigo siete años. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocemos? Creo que fue esa vez que...

- "_Silencius_". Es verdad Lily, hablas demasiado – Lily seguía moviendo los labios e intentando hablar. Rhane negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, pero no. El hechizo se queda donde está hasta que empiece la entrevista. Ahora tómate la tila y relájate un poco.

Cuando Lily fue a coger la tila alguien la sujetó del hombro.

- Ehh... ¿Habéis visto a Susan? – preguntó Sirius.

Rhane y Lily, todavía taza en mano, le miraron extrañadas.

- Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Te pasa algo Evans?

- La he silenciado, al menos hasta la entrevista. Pero soy lo suficientemente perceptiva para saber que lo que está pensando ahora mismo es: "Búscala tú, ¿no ves que tengo una crisis nerviosa?" – Lily asintió.

- ¿La has silenciado hasta la entrevista?

- Eso he dicho.

- Vaya, que conveniente – murmuró Sirius para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... Mejor me voy a ver si encuentro a Susan en otro sitio.

Lily se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se bebió su tila.

------------------------

Sirius salió del comedor y se paró frente a una pared.

- ¿Lo has conseguido?

Frente a él, James se quitó la capa invisible y le enseñó el frasco vacío de la poción.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-------------------------

El aula de entrevistas era en realidad el aula de Transformaciones, pero había sido adaptada para la ocasión. Lily, Rhane, Kathleen y muchos alumnos de séptimo esperaban nerviosos a que llegase su turno.

Poco antes de las once, Rhane apuntó con su varita a Lily.

- Voy a quitarte el hechizo, ¿crees que podrás aguantar dos minutos sin echar a correr gritando? – Lily asintió – Vale – a continuación murmuró el contra-hechizo - ¿Todo bien?

- No. ¿De dónde has sacado esa camiseta? ¡Es horrorosa! – contestó la pelirroja.

- Vale, pasamos de la hiperactividad a la espontaneidad compulsiva – dijo Kathleen – Lils, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo se empeña en llamarme Lils? Ahora en serio, ¿no pensarás llevar esa camiseta?

- ¿Lily? – se volvió hacia Rhane - ¿Seguro que era una tila? A lo mejor la has emborrachado.

- Sé distinguir una tila de un vaso de licor.

Justo entonces se oyó el nombre de Lily para entrar en la sala.

- Deseadme suerte – dijo antes de entrar.

Detrás de la mesa del profesor estaba sentado Andrew Carter. El profesor le señaló con la mano una silla vacía, indicándole que tomase asiento. Lily cruzó la habitación y se sentó.

- De acuerdo, señorita Evans, no tiene que estar nerviosa – empezó.

- Sí, claro – murmuró la pelirroja.

Carter hizo caso omiso del comentario y continuó.

- Sólo le haré unas pocas preguntas y podrá irse. En primer lugar, ¿qué le ha incitado a presentarse a las becas de intercambio?

- ¿Principalmente? Librarme de Potter.

- ¿Perdón?

- Quiero decir... Me interesa conocer países nuevos y creo que sería una gran ayuda para mejor en los estudios – corrigió con una risita nerviosa.

- De acuerdo, y... ¿cómo calificaría sus progresos dentro de Hogwarts?

- ¿Y a qué viene esa idiotez? – Carter la miró con incredulidad – Quiero decir... Ehh... Buenos. Creo que voy bien.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Evans?

- ¡No!¿Tengo pinta de encontrarme bien? – Lily se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta – Mejor me voy.

Después de atravesar la puerta de salida, Lily, ignoró a sus amigas y se dirigió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y acto seguido hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. "_Sabía que lo de Potter no podía ser permanente_" pensó mientras subía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe.

- ¡Potter!¡Voy a matarte! – James se movió hacia un lado. "_Ah no. De esta no se escapa_". Lily se abalanzó sobre él.

De repente sintió que dos personas la separaban de su presa, aunque ella siguió pataleando.

- ¡Soltadme!¡Potter, estás muerto!

- Lily, cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿Que qué ha pasado?¡Preguntádselo a él! – señaló a James, aunque este había encontrado un interesante punto en la pared y no apartaba la mirada de él.

- ¿James...?

- ¿Sí? – contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué has hecho para que Lily quiera matarte?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó ofendido – No he hecho nada, lo juro por mi honor como merodeador.

- Tú no tienes de eso.

- Pero si lo tuviera lo juraría.

Lily volvió a intentar soltarse, pero Sirius la retuvo.

- Me ha estropeado la única oportunidad que tenía para librarme de él. Te lo juro Potter, cuando me suelten estás muerto.

- ¿Por qué crees que he sido yo? – James puso cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida.

- Porque sé sumar dos más dos.

- Lily, recapacita un poco – empezó Sirius – Si hubiera sido él ahora mismo estaría dando saltos de alegría, pero mírale, está destrozado, y para cuestiones sentimentales James es trasparente.

James se llevó la mano al corazón y asintió con cara de pena. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, dio un último empujón y consiguió soltarse de Sirius. Se acercó a James y lo señaló con el dedo.

- Si alguna vez descubro la más mínima prueba que te inculpe en esto Potter, la única forma que tendrás de tener hijos será adoptar.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Remus cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Alguien me explica qué habéis hecho?

- ¿Es que no me crees? – preguntó James ofendido.

- Prongs, una esponja tiene más talento interpretativo que tú, así que no te esfuerces si no quieres que te salgan canas. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Puede, sólo puede, que hiciéramos unos pequeños arreglos con respecto a lo de las becas... – comentó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza, cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué?¿No vas a echarnos la bronca ni nada parecido? – preguntó James extrañado.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

- He perdido la esperanza, la próxima vez me limitaré a no sujetar a Lily – se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio.

James miró a Sirius.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – dijo con una risita nerviosa – Quiero decir, no será capaz de dejar que Evans nos coja. ¿No?

- Creo que deberíamos mantenernos un tiempo lejos de Evans.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina. Como habéis podido observar es dos días antes, es porque no vamos a poder actualizarlo el lunes, de todas formas el ocho estará para el lunes veinte, siguiendo con nuestro calendario.

¿Qué tal?¿Lo habéis odiado?¿Os ha encantado? Comunicádnoslo, o sufriréis nuestra ira. Por favor, necesitamos reviews...

Luna210-lupin : Bueno, akí está el siguiente, esperamos q te haya gustado. A ver si hay suerte y no te has ido d puente todavía. Lo de los rr... da igual lo cortos q sean el caso es q lleguen. Ciao.

tgv : Akí está el kpi. Ni se tocurra poner los nombres q me dijiste a tu perro.

Ely-Barchu: Bueno, es q si dijésemos kien akaba con kien esto no sería divertido, ¿verdad? gracias por la rr. Esperamos q t haya gustado este tmbién.

EllEn44K: Hola! A ver si t gusta tmbién este. Si me dvuelb pronto el fichero silvia t lo paso, pro tienes q seguir djando rr. Bye.

Witchmin: Sí bueno, al final las parejas fueron equivocadas (pero nosotras sabemos la pareja q le corresponde a cada uno XD). Muchas gracias por el rr. Esperamos q t haya gustado. ByE bYe.

MarIaNa-Blackforever: ¿Genios de la escritura? Ya nos gustaría. Muchas gracias por la rr. ¿De verdad estabas eufórica? Eso es q a la gente le gusta el fic, lo q es bueno para nosotras. Esperamos q t haya gustado. Ciao.

Silmarwen754: sigo, sigo.

Xx beth xX: No pasa nada por lo dl rr. A todo el mundo pareció hacrle gracia q se qdaran todos sin pareja. Pobrecitos, si supieran q nos reímos de sus penalidades... Muxas gracias por el rr. Hasta pronto.

aline ) : ¿Hemos tardado muxo? Bueno, terminarlo lo que se dice terminarlo de momento no. Esperamos q t haya gustado. Muxas thanks x el rr.

Raipotter : Bueno, lo hemos continuado pronto. Esperamos q este también t haya gustado, pq si no quiere dcir q estamos bajando la calidad. Bueno. Gracias x l rr, y hasta pronto.

PADFooT-BlaCK: Bueno, si t lo contáramos no sería un secreto, pero t diré algo. Si hubiéramos puesto a Sirius con Selene, ¿no habría sido demasiado obvio? muxas gracias x la rr. Hasta pronto.

Bueno, a ver si dejáis rr, q sois todos unos vagos...

Hasta el siguiente capi.


	8. Despedidas

ESCRITO POR: selene89s

LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL DE: Ayla Black y selene89s

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo ocho: Despedidas._

El contacto entre James y Lily se había reducido al mínimo desde el incidente de las becas, y aunque Lily parecía estar superando lo del sabotaje, todavía seguía convencida de que había sido él, y dados sus antecedentes, sus amigas la apoyaban.

Hacia mediados de Diciembre, durante la hora del almuerzo, cuatro lechuzas aparecieron volando a toda velocidad en el Comedor. Tres de ellas se pararon en la mesa de Gryffindor y la otra voló hasta posarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cuando las lechuzas blancas aterrizaron delante de Rhane y Kathleen, se miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Esperabais correo? – preguntó Selene.

- Creo que no – contestó Rhane al tiempo que habría el su carta. En su cara apareció una expresión de sorpresa - ¡Nos han cogido!

- ¿Te importaría especificar un poco? – preguntó Lily mirando extrañada a sus amigas.

- Las becas... – dijo Kathleen - ¡Nos han cogido!

- Enhorabuena, supongo que mis oportunidades se evaporaron en el momento en el que salí corriendo de la entrevista. ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó más triste que curiosa.

- ¡Yo a Francia! – exclamó Rhane prácticamente dando saltos de alegría. Se inclinó para ver la carta de Kathlee, que seguía leyendo – Oh... Ella a España. No vamos a estar juntas...

- ¿Alguien sabe para quién son las otras? – preguntó Selene buscando con la mirada la otra carta.

------------

- Salimos el día veintitrés por la mañana – dijo Peter leyendo su carta – Tenemos todas la vacaciones de Navidad para adaptarnos al idioma, aunque vamos a utilizar una poción políglota...

- Te enviaremos los regalos por correo – le contestó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no me dais los regalos antes de irme? – sus amigos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene un regalo de Navidad si se da antes de tiempo? – preguntó Remus – Las cosas tienen nombre por algo.

James seguía mirando a Lily.

- ¿Tú plan funcionó? – James se giró para mirar a Sirius.

- Por supuesto que funcionó. Lo diseñé yo, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó con indignación – Era imposible que tuviera fallos.

- ¿Y la otra lechuza para quién es?

---------------

Ryan Marshall le dijo algo a Kyle y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ryan era un chico moreno y de ojos azules que cursaba séptimo en Ravenclaw. Se detuvo cerca del asiento de Lily.

- ¿Os han cogido? – preguntó mirando a Kathleen y a Rhane.

- Sí – exclamó Rhane aún eufórica - ¿Y a ti?

Ryan levantó su carta.

- Se puede decir que pasaré las próximas vacaciones en España – se volvió hacia Selene – Eso me recuerda que tenemos que terminar antes el trabajo de Historia. ¿Te viene bien mañana a las seis?

- ¿En la biblioteca? – preguntó. Ryan asintió – Entonces allí te espero.

--------------

- ¿Remus?¿Remus?¿Está ahí?

Srius agitó su mano por delante de la cara de su amigo. Remus no desvió la mirada, así que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Peter.

- Está catatónico – contestó Sirius volviendo a comer.

- Me parece que nuestro querido amigo Moony está sintiendo la fría daga de los celos – intervino James.

Remus se volvió para mirarle.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Tranquilo Moony, no algo malo. Demuestra que después de todo no eres una pared en blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada, sólo que es una buena señal saber que tienes sentimientos – dijo Sirius aún sin apartar los ojos de su plato.

- Repito, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Sólo porque no vaya llorando por las esquinas no quiere decir que...

- Admítelo, podría pegarte un puñetazo aquí mismo y tu única reacción sería pestañear.

- Oh... Perdona que no me comporte como un Neandertal, la próxima vez que me hagas algo te partiré la cara.

Sirius se estremeció, había veces que no sabía si Remus estaba hablando en serio o no.

- Bueno, si eres tan bueno exteriorizando tus sentimientos, ¿por qué no le has pedido salir ya?

- ¿A quién?

- Vamos, aquí puedes dejar de fingir. ¿Por qué no le has pedido salir ya?

Remus suspiró.

- Creo que es porque el rechazo sólo es divertido cuando es James el que hace el ridículo.

- Por amor de Dios, no sé por qué tienes que ser siempre tan pesimista.

- Esto no es pesimismo, es realismo – dijo mirándole fijamente.

- Vamos, yo lo he hecho miles de veces y sigo aquí – comentó Sirius quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Padfoot, a ti no te hace falta pedir salir a las chicas, están todas haciendo cola detrás de ti. El anuncio de AXE podría describir tu vida – su amigo puso cara de confusión – No intentes entenderlo.

James se quedó mirándolo mientras Remus volvía a comer. Después de un rato levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues dar la vuelta a todas las discusiones?

- Porque tenéis una mente simple.

-------------

Con la llegada de las Navidades la insistencia de los profesores sobre la preparación de los EXTASIS se intensificó. Los alumnos de intercambio fueron informados de que sus exámenes también serían llevados a cabo, aunque con menor intensidad y en su lengua natal.

Una semana antes de las vacaciones, y por tanto de la partida de los estudiantes al extranjero, todos los alumnos esperaban con ansia la llegada del viernes, el último día del trimestre.

- Sirius, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó James.

Había llegado a su habitación y se había encontrado a su mejor amigo sentado en la cama y mezclando ingredientes en un caldero. Sirius no le respondió.

- ¿Sirius? – el aludido levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Te dije que tenía un proyecto entre manos.

- Sí, pero pensé que lo decías para no ayudarme con lo de Lily – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Entonces no pienses, se te da mal.

- Ignoraré eso – señaló el caldero - ¿Qué es?

Su amigo se inclinó para añadir otro ingrediente.

- Poción multijugos.

James le miró extrañado.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Quieres convertirlos en otra persona?

- No – Sirius suspiró - ¿Recuerdas que la poción sólo funciona en humanos?

El moreno le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, y tienes que reconocer que esto es un golpe de genio, que si añado pelo de un animal en lugar de uno humano... Voila, señoras y señores, tenemos un híbrido.

- ¿Y crees que va a funcionar?

- En teoría sí. Si no... lo peor que podría pasar es que se convirtieran en ratas o que murieran.

James se detuvo a mirar el libro que estaba al lado del caldero. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando lo habían utilizado para convertirse en animagos.

- ¿Cuánto durará el efecto?

- Voy a añadirle ajenjo, así que supongo que un par de días. No creo que noten mucho cambio... ¿Vas a ayudarme?

El otro pareció considerárselo un momento.

- Paso. Tengo que hacer el trabajo de Historia. Ya sabes, ése que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo juntos.

- Vaya, vaya... Sustituyendo una broma por los estudios... Jamsie, te estás encauzando – dijo Sirius mirándolo con admiración.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Evans tiene un efecto positivo en mí.

---------------

Remus dobló la esquina y miró fijamente la escena que tenía delante. Selene estaba hablando con Ryan. Él debía de haber dicho algo gracioso, porque la chica se estaba riéndo. "_O puede que sólo le haya mirado la _cara" pensó. Parecía que no se iban a mover en un buen rato. Remus se acercó a ellos y agarró a Selene del brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – Ryan parecía confundido.

- Sí, resulta que el problema eres tú. ¿Te importa largarte? Esto es privado.

- Escucha no sé quién te has creído que eres pero...

- No, espera. Ryan, ¿qué tal si hablamos luego? Hay cosas que tengo que discutir con mi "ex-amigo" – le dijo Selene sin levantar el tono de voz. Remus sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Ryan se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos solos en el corredor.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – dijo Selene fulminándole con la mirada y haciendo que Remus le soltase el brazo.

- ¿Has visto cómo te estaba mirando?

- Con los ojos, como las personas normales.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No, no lo sé. Por lo que a mí respecta estábamos hablando. Ya sabes, como hacen los amigos.

- ¿Y entre frase y frase te daba un repaso? Yo no hago eso con mis amigos – el chico parecía indignado.

- No me lo puedo creer. Estás celoso.

- Eso no es verdad – Remus empezó a enrojecer.

- ¿Entonces por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?¿Tenía que haber aguantado que te mirara cómo si fuera a saltar encima de ti en cualquier momento?

- Como me mire o me deje de mirar la gente no es asunto tuyo Lupin.

- Yo creo que sí.

- Esto es increíble, pensaba que sólo marcabas tu territorio en luna llena – Remus palideció.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ehh... yo... verás... – "_Mierda_" pensó Selene dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Lo sabías?¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo y no te has dignado a decírmelo? – había pasado de asustado a furioso.

- Déjame que te explique...

- Me parece que no hay nada que explicar.

- Pero... – alargó la mano para cogerle del brazo, pero él lo retiró.

- Déjame en paz – se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡Remus! Espera un momento – pero el chico ya había desaparecido – Mierda – musitó dándole una patada a la pared.

----------------

James se acercó corriendo a Lily.

- ¡Evans!¿Es verdad que Kentsinton se va de intercambio?

- Sí, ¿por qué te interesa tanto? – Lily le miró extrañada.

- Eso deja una plaza vacante en el equipo de Quidditch.

- Es verdad, no había pensado en eso.

James la miró como esperando a que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué? Se supone que el capitán eres tú – el chico la miró con ojos de cordero degollado – Vale. ¿No tenemos jugadores de reserva por algo?

- Sí, y no es que no confíe en ellos, pero es que es mi último año y quiero ganar la copa... Además, Lyons y Murphy están en el banquillo por algo.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre puedes esperar a ver si alguno de intercambio termina en Gryffindor y es bueno al Quidditch...

- Es una probabilidad entre cien... ¡pero podría funcionar!

En ese momento Selene apareció por la entrada de la Sala Común. Parecía que había venido corriendo, porque venía sin aliento. Se acercó rápido a ellos. Después de recuperar la respiración habló.

- ¿Habéis visto a Remus?

- No. ¿Qué te ha pasado?¿El maratón te ha dejado atrás? – preguntó James con sorna. Selene le sonrió.

- Eres muy gracioso Potter, sigue así y cuando seas un chico grande podrás entrar en la Universidad de los Payasos.

Lily la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oh... lo de siempre: contando cosas que no debo, espantando a los tíos... Lo normal. ¿Le habéis visto? Dime que lo has visto, porque me acabo de recorrer todo el castillo corriendo.

- Eso explica el chiste fácil, no te llegaba el oxígeno al cerebro – comentó James. Selene le miró un momento, y después a Lily.

- Dale tú, que yo no tengo fuerzas.

La pelirroja asintió y le dio una colleja a James, que se frotó la nuca.

- ¿Vas a seguir buscándole?

- Sí. En cuanto consiga un desfibrilador para reanimarme... – contestó la chica dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

------------

La puerta del aula de pociones se abrió para dejar salir... a nadie. Cuando comprobó que no había ninguna persona en los pasillos, Sirius se quitó la capa invisible. Había aprovechado que la clase estaba vacía para conseguir el último ingrediente de la poción. Sacó el mapa del Merodeador de uno de sus bolsillos. El mapa mostró que Lily y James estaban en el Sala Común, y no parecía que estuvieran pegándose, pensó que si Lily no descubría nunca lo del sabotaje de las becas podrían hacer una buena pareja. Siguió examinando el mapa y vio un punto que se acercaba por su derecha. Hizo que el pergamino se quedara en blanco y se lo guardó justo en el momento en que Regulus Black hacía su aparición.

- Vaya, si es el renegado. ¿Qué?¿Buscando casa nueva?

- ¡Regie! Qué casualidad, siento no quedarme a charlar, pero el médico me prohibió hablar con personas a las que se les cayó el alma con el cordón umbilical – intentó esquivar a su hermano, pero éste le agarró del brazo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – preguntó señalando la piel de serpiente que llevaba en la mano.

- Unas botas. ¿Puedo irme ya? No quiero arriesgarme a que me vean contigo.

Cuando se marchaba oyó a Regulus hablarle.

- ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

Sirius se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, pero sin acercarse a él.

- ¿Perdón?

- Siempre fuiste el raro de la familia, pero... ¿escaparte de casa? Eso sí que es caer bajo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy la oveja blanca de la familia.

- Te han borrado del árbol genealógico, ¿lo sabías?

- Mírame Regie, ¿tengo cara de que me importe? – se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

----------------

El lago de Hogwarts estaba tranquilo. Cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido un tronco se adentraba en el agua. Era lo suficientemente ancho como para que una o dos personas pudieran sentarse. A Remus le gustaba ese sitio, era un lugar tranquilo, alejado del bullicio de la escuela, y se podía pensar sin interrupciones, por eso estaba sentado en el extremo del tronco, mirando el agua. Alguien se paró en la orilla.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Remus no levantó la mirada, ni dio signo de haber oído. Selene subió al tronco y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – el chico la ignoró - Escucha, lo siento, debería habértelo contado.

Selene suspiró y miró al agua durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme?– el chico siguió en silencio – Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué quieres que haga?¿Qué me suba en una mesa del comedor en la cena y cante una balada?

- No estaría de más – había sido un avance, pero todavía no le había dirigido la mirada.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Presentarme un día y decir: "Hola, ¿qué tal las clases? Por cierto, ¿eres un hombre lobo? – durante un momento temió que no contestara.

- No, supongo que no – la miró a los ojos – Aunque, tampoco ha sido la mejor manera de enterarse.

- Créeme, yo tampoco lo había planeado así.

Remus sonrió.

- Esto es penoso.

- ¿A ti también te lo parece? Pensaba que era la única. Lo siento, de verdad.

- ¿Y no te importa? Quiero decir... – se acercó un poco más a ella - ¿No te importa que sea un...

- ¿Debería?

Remus se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer, de repente se inclinó hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros, cerró los ojos y la besó.

Después de unos segundos se separó, todavía con los ojos cerrados, cuando volvió a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no había espacio entre ellos y de que podía sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su cara.

- Vale... – Selene se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Eso ha sido... inesperado – se inclinó y le devolvió el beso.

De repente el tronco se movió haciéndoles caer a los dos al lago. Cuando volvieron a salir a la superficie, Remus fue el primero en hablar:

- Creo que eso ha roto el clímax.

-------------

Sirius miraba su reloj y la mesa de los Slytherins cada pocos segundos, esperando que la poción obrara su magia. Había entrado en la cocina a hurtadillas antes de la cena y había conseguido dejar el brebaje en las jarras de los Slytherins.

De repente empezaron a cambiar. El pelo comenzó a brotar de sus caras y su aspecto adquiría cada vez más similitudes con el de un roedor. Entre todos los híbridos, Sirius distinguió a su hermano, que le dedicó una mirada de odio creada especialmente para él. Sirius levantó la copa a modo de saludo y le sonrió.

---------------

Lily estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con un libro sobre la almohada cuando notó que alguien abría la puerta. Corrió las cortinas y vio aparecer a Selene totalmente mojada. La chica cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama. Lily la observó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Ehh…?

- ¿Por qué estás empapada?

Selene miraba el techo, y no parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación.

- Me he caído al lago.

- Eso es evidente. ¿Cómo?

- Estaba sentada en un tronco, el calamar gigante lo ha movido y me he caído al agua.

Lily la miró extrañada.

- Ah… - dijo sin entender demasiado – Tenías que haber estado en la cena – se sentó al lado de su amiga – Casi todos los Slytherins ahora son híbridos humano-ratas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nadie sabe cómo, personalmente creo que ha sido Black, o a lo mejor Potter… Aunque Remus también deja lugar a dudas, porque no ha apareado durante la cena… Por cierto, ¿por qué no has ido a cenar?

Selene suspiró.

- Es una larga historia.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Tú misma. ¿Sabes? He pensado que como el sábado vamos a Hogsmeade y no están ni Kathleen ni Rhane, podríamos ir al cine que han montado. Creo que están reponiendo "_Crueldad intolerable_".

- ¿El sábado? Lo siento, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Voy al cine.

- Sí, conmigo. Te lo acabo de decir.

- No. Con mi novio.

- Ah, entonces… Espera un momento, ¿desde cuando tienes novio?

Selene consultó su reloj.

- Desde hace una media hora, minuto arriba, minuto abajo…

- ¿Y…?

- Deja de interrogarme, todavía intento asimilarlo.

- ¿Quién es? No, espera, déjame adivinarlo. Es un nombre de cinco letras que empieza por "r" y acaba por "s".

- ¿De verdad es tan obvio?

- Sólo el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo.

- Eso me tranquiliza.

-------------

Cuando llegó el día de partida para los alumnos de intercambio sus amigos consiguieron permiso para acompañarlos a la estación de tren (N.A.: y sí, sé que desde Inglaterra no se puede ir en tren a España y Francia, pero se supone que luego cogen un traslador, o como se llame).

- Prometed que escribiréis – dijo Lily abrazando a Kathleen y a Rhane.

- Lily, las vas a ahogar.

- Se lo merecen, no tienen derecho a irse sin mí.

- ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Selene – Te recuerdo que pensabais dejarme aquí tirada.

- Tirada no, con tu novio.

- La excusa del novio tiene una semana, así que no es válida.

- No os preocupéis, escribiremos todos los días. Bueno, a lo mejor todos los días no, pero sí muy a menudo – dijo Kathleen mientras se quitaba a Lily de encima.

Meter intentaba subir sus maletas al tren mientras James le ayudaba y sus otros dos amigos miraban.

- Me aburro. ¿Queda mucho? – preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

- Sirius, uno de tus mejores amigos se va a Francia durante meses y ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? – le contestó Remus.

- Nos hemos despedido hace ya media hora. Me aburro.

- Tienes tanta profundidad como un charco, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, y me aburro.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que James salía del tren y se reunía con ellos.

- Ya está, por fin podemos irnos – exclamó al sentarse.

- ¿Ves? No soy el único.

- ¿De verdad que no estáis dispuestos a perderos cinco minutos en despedir a vuestro amigo?

- Es el primer día de vacaciones, así que… - Sirius pareció considerárselo – No.

El tren se puso en marcha vieron a sus compañeros despedirse a través de la ventanilla.

* * *

Aquí termina el capi ocho. La verdad es que este era un capítulo de transición, así que tampoco es que sea muy bueno... Pero el próximo sí que lo es, lo prometemos, así que esperamos que lo sigáis leyendo. Dejad muxas rr o el cielo caerá sobre vuestras cabezas. Bye.

NyTA: Nos alegra que te guste, bueno, a ver si te ha gustado este también. Sí, la verdad es que James está sufriendo, pero no tanto como sufrirá, ya lo verás. Remus, ya le has visto, y Sirius... eso está por venir. Bye.

take: yo bien, ¿y tú? Más te vale dejar un rr en este también, porque si no... lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

Xx tintalle beth vanye xX: Sí, está mal de la cabeza, pero todavía no ha venido lo peor, créeme. Nos alegra que te guste. Bye bye, gracias por la rr.

roryadler ): tú me suenas, juraría que te conozco. Q tal? yo bien. No sé q contart, como me has dixo q sea largo. From here to hell es mío (osea, selene89s) y como es un fic muy bueno t lo recomiendo. No, no t vamos a enchufar ningún capi, mira tú la lista... bueno, q no tngo casi tiempo para contestar las demás rr. Hasta luego.

lintulunatica: nos gusta que te guste. Bueno, aquí está el otro capi. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Ciao bambina.

PADFooT-BlaCK: bueno, lo d selene ya lo has visto (y si no vuelve inmediatamente arriba, léetelo y luego sigues con la contestación). De todas formas el que hubiese querido averiguarlo sólo tenía que haber buscado selene en la mitología. En la mitología hay tres representaciones de la luna: Diana o Artemisa, que representan la luna nueva; Hécate, q representa una luna de la q ahora no me acuerdo; y Selene, que representa la luna llena. Y eso que el nombre lo puse sin saberlo, luego había demasiadas indirectas como para dejarlo pasar.

yunne black de lupin: Les dado fuerte a todos con el tema Sirius-Selene-Remus, no sé por qué. Bueno, supongo que las dudas sobre eso habrán quedado zanjadas en este capi. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Muxas gracias por la rr. ByE.

silmarwen754: ¿Cuándo...? La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy relativa. Podríamos decir que pronto, o no tan pronto... ya se verá. Muchas gracias por el rr. Ciao.

MarIaNa-Blackforever: ¿Tú también estás loca? Bienvenida al club. ¿De verdad hay tantas referencias a q Selene podría quedarse con Sirius? Bueno, seguro que las dudas ya están resueltas, personalmente Selene me gusta más con Remus. Muxas gracias x la rr. Hasta la próxima.

EllEn44K : Me lo pasé bien, pero los italianos no eran como dicen, por lo menos los de roma. No t escribo más q es q no tngo muxo tiempo para colgar esto. Bye.

Ely-Barchu: Bueno, lo de las parejas ha quedao más o menos solucionado hoy, ya sólo faltan dos parejas... Ya lo verás. Bueno, muxas gracias por el rr y q te vaya bien la vida. Bye.

Raipotter : Nos alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que sí, James está loco, pero son las hormonas... o puede que no. Muchas gracias por la rr. Hasta pronto.

saalina;) : Pos muxas gracias. Esperamos que te haya gustado este también. Bye bye.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Y por si no os habíais dado cuenta, Peter no va a volver a salir demasiado en esta historia, aunque tuvimos cuidado de no mandarle a España. Pobres franceses... Hasta el próximo lunes.


	9. Llegadas

ESCRITO POR: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

Capítulo nueve: Llegadas 

Esa mañana todos bajaron temprano a desayunar, excepto, por supuesto, Sirius. Que no le dio ninguna importancia pese a ser el día en que llegaban los alumnos de intercambio. Para él seguía siendo sacrilegio levantarse temprano siendo sábado, y menos por cuatro empollones extranjeros. Sin embargo volvamos la vista hacia aquellos que sí se interesaban por las vidas de los demás.

Lily y Selene bajaron al Comedor a toda prisa, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien decente (entiéndase hombre) fuera de los límites de los Merodeadores. Aunque por supuesto Selene obvió esta posibilidad puesto que Remus era ese alguien.

Al llegar al Comedor sortearon con dificultad el asiento de James, e intentaron sin éxito "secuestrar" a Remus sin que James se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cómo está esta mañana mi pelirroja favorita?¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – preguntó Lily desconfiada.

- Quizá la angustia de no estar a mi lado te mantuvo despierta – contestó James con una sonrisa sugerente.

- James, tienes razón – suspiró – Me he dado cuenta de que... – se hizo una pausa.

James la instó a seguir con cara de seguridad y esperanza.

- Que... – continuo la pelirroja – Deseo con todo mi corazón... – el entusiasmo de James crecía por momentos. Lily hizo una última pausa dramática – Que te olvides de mí y me dejes vivir de una puñetera vez.

Diciendo esto Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a James estupefacto y alicaído a la vez, aunque el chico reaccionó a tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿te recojo mañana a las ocho? – se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa – La tengo en el bote. ¿Tú qué dices Moony?¿Moony?

Mientras tanto Selene y Remus se estaban haciendo una mutua revisión de las amígdalas. Cuando Lily volvió, agarró a su amiga del brazo y volvió a irse, arrastrándola.

- ¿Decías algo James? – preguntó Remus volviendo a la triste y fría realidad.

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y dio unos suaves golpes en su copa en un logrado intento para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

- Como ya sabrán todos, hoy es el día en el que recibimos a los cuatro estudiantes de intercambio que acuden desde Beauxbatons (Francia) y la Real Academia de la Magia (España). Espero que sean tratados con el respeto que se merecen. Pese a ser extranjeros y no compartir nuestra lengua natal, tienen un conocimiento teórico y capacidad de comprensión para todo, repito todo, lo que escuchen. Así que sin más dilación recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestros nuevos compañeros y alumnos – esto último sonó a presentación de un espectáculo de Brodway.

En ese momento se abrió el portón. Todos los alumnos se giraron con expectación para ver a...

- ¿Sirius? – exclamó James antes de caerse del banco de lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Sirius corriendo a sentarse con sus amigos.

- Sólo toda la charla de Dumbledore – contestó Remus ayudando a James a sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces quienes son esos cuatro empollones que hay en la mesa de Hufflepuff? No los he visto nunca. Tienen que ser los de intercambio – dijo con seguridad.

- Sirius, esos iban a clase de pociones con nosotros el año pasado – contestó James con sorna.

- ¿Los de intercambio vinieron también el año pasado? – preguntó confuso.

De repente el sonido del portón abriéndose inundó la sala y desvió la atención de los alumnos. Y esta vez, cuatro alumnos entraron en el Comedor. Y para sorpresa de Sirius no eran como él había imaginado. El primero en aparecer fue un chico moreno de ojos castaños que por la ropa parecía español (ya que llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía "I love España" ), a su lado apareció una chica morena de pelo largo y delgada, seguida de una chica alta y exageradamente rubia de ojos claros cogida del brazo de un chico también rubio pero de ojos marrones.

Sirius siguió con la mirada al grupo de intercambio y vio como cada uno se paraba en una mesa. La chica morena avanzó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y se dirigió hacia un sitio vacío que había al lado de Sirius. Poco antes de llegar, Selene la agarró del brazo y la hizo sentarse entre Lily y ella.

- Créeme, no quieres sentarte ahí. – Dijo Lily con notable tono de preocupación por la inocencia de la chica que acababa de conocer

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la morena extrañada por la reacción de las chicas.

En esos momentos Lily se fijó en la manera en la que Sirius miraba a la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a ella y decidió que sería mejor comenzar presentándose.

- Perdona - contestó Selene adelantándose a las intenciones de Lily – Yo soy Selene, ésta es Lily, y ese pervertido de allí – señaló a Sirius – es Sirius Black.

- Ah... Yo soy Ayla, soy española, y no me había fijado en ese tío hasta que lo has señalado.

- Créeme ese tío está más salido que el pico de una plancha.

Ayla le dirigió una mirada nada sutil a Sirius.

- Estará salido, pero te alegra la vista – las tres comenzaron a reírse.

- Tenemos que ponerte al día – dijo Lily.

--------------

- ¿Habéis visto a la rubia? – preguntó James en voz baja.

- Yo me he centrado en la morena – contestó Sirius – Aunque esas arpías ya la están poniendo en mi contra.

- ¡Eh! – exclamaron los otros dos.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo con el apelativo arpía a mi novia? – preguntó Remus.

- Eso mismo digo yo – le secundó James.

Sirius y Remus se le quedaron mirando.

- Prongs, acéptalo. Evans no es tu novia.

- Tú dame tiempo. Que mientras tanto voy a hablar con la rubia ésa – dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- Yo también – dijo Sirius levantándose.

- ¿Vas a hablar con la rubia? – preguntó Remus extrañado.

- No. Siempre me han gustado más las morenas.

Se alejó dejando a Remus solo en su sitio. Cuando llegó a los asientos de las chicas, Ayla estaba callada. Sirius se hizo un sitio apartando a Lily y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a la morena.

- Hola – dijo rodeándola con su brazo - ¿Quién es vuestra amiguita chicas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Lily y Selene.

- Esto... – empezó Lily.

- Es Ayla, es española, así que no habla el idioma – añadió Selene sonriendo.

- Ah... – se dio la vuelta hacia Ayla – Yo soy Sirius y si quieres te doy clases particulares de lengua, y no precisamente inglesa.

Ayla tenía una expresión extraña, y haciéndose la inocente le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Si quieres empezamos ahora. ¿Por qué no subes a mi dormitorio y damos la primera clase? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa provocativa.

En ese momento Remus se acercó, a tiempo para oír el último comentario.

- ¿Sirius?

- Tranquilo, no entiende nada de lo que le digo, ¿verdad cariño? Es la chica perfecta, no habla. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Remus se lo reconsideró un momento.

- Nada, sigue con tu demostración de hombría.

- En serio, no entiende nada. Mira – se acercó a Ayla y dijo con voz infantil - ¿A que no entiendes nada de lo que digo? – Ayla abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento James entró en escena.

- Es francesa, se llama Joanne, tiene diecisiete años...

- Y su grupo sanguíneo es O- - terminó Lily.

- ¿Noto un pequeño tono de resentimiento en tu voz, mi querida Lily?

- Mi querido James, por mí como si aprendéis juntos el francés.

- No te preocupes Evans, esa clase está especialmente reservada para ti.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Ves? – preguntó mirando a Ayla – Todos son iguales.

Una mueca de desesperación atravesó el rostro de Sirius, y sólo le ocurrió preguntar:

- James, ¿hablas francés?

- No, ¿por qué?

Sirius empezó a atar cabos.

- Vale, si tú no hablas francés y ella es francesa, ¿cómo os habéis entendido? – de repente una expresión de horror apareció en la cara del moreno. Se giró hacia Ayla que se agarraba al banco para no caerse de la risa.

- Sirius – dijo Lily - ¿te suena la poción políglota?

- ¿Es esa que te ayuda a aprender idiomas? – Sirius pareció entender, y dijo lo más inteligente que había dicho en toda la mañana – Oh – Y acto seguido dijo – Mierda.

- Bueno, se puede decir que no estás perdiendo tus facultades para cagarla – dijo Selene, partida de risa.

Acto seguido, Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo, requiriendo la atención de los alumnos.

- Ejem, ejem... veo que los nuevos alumnos se integran perfectamente – dijo – Como ya habréis podido observar conocen perfectamente el idioma – ante esto Sirius enrojeció y se tapó la cara con las manos, sin darse cuenta de que Ayla le observaba con compasión – Esta tarde – prosiguió – está programada una salida a Hogsmeade, espero que la disfruten. Pero antes los alumnos de intercambio acompañen por favor al jefe de su casa para recibir sus horarios y otras indicaciones.

- Yo ya me sé tu idioma pero si quieres... – empezó Ayla , y a Sirius se le iluminó la cara - ... puedes preguntarle al chico francés que seguro que no le importa que le des clases de lengua – dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Todos estaban mirando a Sirius a punto de reírse cuando este les dijo:

- Sabía que no podría resistirse a mis encantos – dijo segurísimo de sí mismo.

- ¿Quién Ayla o el francés? – pregunto con cara de inocencia Selene.

- A por él, tigre – dijo Lily dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Dicho y hecho Sirius se levanto de la mesa con su orgullo herido y fue a buscar consuelo en los brazos de...

- ¡Ayla! – exclamó al chocarse con la chica - ¿Tú no te ibas?

- Es que he reconsiderado tu propuesta – al ver como a Sirius se le volvía a iluminar la cara añadió – Es broma, es que ahora vuelvo.

- Oh... Oye, quería decirte algo – adoptó una pose más seria – Lo de antes... Era broma. O sea, no, pero... Es que se suponía que tú no entendías...

- Así que lo que tú haces cuando una persona no te entiende es tirarle los tejos.

- Sí. Quiero decir no. Depende – Ayla le miró con expresión extraña – Si es una tía y está buena sí, si es un tío no – el moreno notó que lo estaba arreglando – Vamos, que no.

- Ah...

Sirius iba a terminar de arreglarlo pero una lechuza chocó contra él antes de que pudiera abrir la boca (lo que quiere decir muy rápido).

Cogió el sobre que llevaba, dejando a Ayla aparcada a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la cara de Sirius - ¿Malas noticias?

- Más o menos. Parece ser que el profesor Random requiere mi presencia en el aula de astronomía.

- ¿Es un trabajo extra?

- Algo así. Un castigo. Según esta nota parece ser que dejé todos los planetas de la maqueta desordenados y debo ir a recogerlos.

- ¿Y a qué viene esa cara? No es tan grave ¿No?

- No pero es que estaba pensando que no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

- Tal vez sea una equivocación ¿Por qué no hablas con ese profesor?

- Si él dice que lo he hecho debe tener razón – dijo resignado - ¿ Me acompañas?

- Tú tienes mucho morro ¿no?

- Sí, ¿me acompañas?

-----------------

Mientras tanto Lily, James, Selene y Remus seguían partidos de la risa

- Por cierto Lils – dijo James – me preguntaba...

- No – dijo Lily rotunda

- Pero...

- No – repitió la pelirroja.

- Es que...

- No

- Vale, siento romper la monotonía de la conversación – dijo Remus agarrando a Selene del brazo – Pero nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.

- Selene – dijo Lily a modo de súplica – por favor no me dejes.

- Lils, siento ser dura pero tendrás que pasar la mañana con... – se paró un momento para encontrar un adjetivo que describiera a James – esto.

Remus y Selene se fueron, dejando a Lily y James intimidad, cosa que a la pelirroja no le sentó muy bien.

- Bueno parece que por fin nos han dejado a solas – dijo James acercándose peligrosamente a Lily.

- Cierto. Demasiado cierto – contestó Lily apartándose bruscamente - ¿ Sabes? Tengo que ir... a... el baño... sí, eso, al baño.

- Vale... – dijo James esperando a que la pelirroja desapareciera de su vista para añadir – yo te espero aquí.

------------

Sirius decidió que era buen día para pasear a su nueva amiguita por todo el castillo.

- Y eso es la clase de Encantamientos, que también se utiliza para que las jóvenes parejas se den el lote sin que nadie las moleste – dijo señalando un aula vacía.

- Que... romántico.

- ¿Quieres que te la enseñe por dentro? – preguntó con fingida cara de inocencia.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a cumplir ya tu castigo – contestó Ayla haciendo oídos sordos a la proposición del moreno.

- No te preocupes, no hay prisa.

- Lo que tú digas... Anda, vámonos – y diciendo esto le agarró del brazo y le arrastró lejos de allí.

Después de varios intentos de asalto sexual indirecto hacia la chica por parte de Sirius, por fin llegaron hasta su destino.

- Y esta es el aula de astronomía, donde nos espera nuestro destino – comentó con una sugerente sonrisa desde la puerta.

Ayle empezó a reírse, cosa que a Sirius no le sentó demasiado bien, él se tomaba sus intentos de ligar muy en serio. Normalmente nadie ( ninguna chica ) se había resistido tanto a semejantes abordajes y eso hacía que el interés por ella aumentara. Le gustaba su pelo, su sonrisa...

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Ayla pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno confuso, volviendo de su mundo de fantasía - ¿Qué decías?

- Que aquí no hay nada descolocado. Vamos, yo nunca he estado aquí, pero me parece todo muy normal.

Sirius miró un momento alrededor, escaneando la escena. Sus ojos se fijaron en una extraña marca verde y plata que había en la puerta, justo antes de que se cerrara.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó enfurecido el animago, no se lo podía creer, él, el gran Sirius Black , había caído en una estúpida trampa de los estúpidos Slytherins, y todo por prestarle atención a una chica, que además parecía estar tan interesada en él como en meterse en una bañera de ácido. Era culpa de esas arpías, la habían puesto en su contra. Pero no se le resistiría mucho tiempo, no...

- ¡Sirius! ¿Me quieres hacer caso? – preguntó una notablemente molesta morena haciéndole volver a la realidad - ¿Por qué se ha cerrado la puerta? Y peor aún, ¿por qué no se puede abrir? Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia, ¿me oyes?

- ¿Ehh...? – Sirius estaba abrumado entre tanta pregunta, pero reaccionó a tiempo antes de que la morena intentara llamar su atención con un puñetazo – Tranquila – dijo parándole la mano a pocos centímetros de su cara – Que no he sido yo. Han sido los cabrones de Slytherin, me han encerrado aquí a modo de venganza, supongo que me dejarán aquí toda la noche – divagó lejos de parecer desolado - y no creo que sea la única sorpresa, pero son poco originales, no creo que haya nada demasiado fuera de lo común. Es que lo que les hice fue buenísimo, tenías que haberlo visto...

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – ahora le tocaba a Ayla estar confundida.

-----------------

- ¿Estás segura de que estarán bien solos? – preguntó Remus mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde habían abandonado a James y a Lily.

- No, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día aprenderán a convivir.

- Seguro... cuando las mesas esquíen y las ventanas sirvan para tocar instrumentos.

- Pero que optimista que es mi niño – dijo Selene mirando a Remus con ternura – pues si te soy sincera yo creo que hay química entre ellos, pero no se lo cuentes a James que Lily me mata.

- ¿Tú crees que James tiene algún tipo de oportunidad? ¿ Con Lily? ¿La misma Lily que le pega puñetazos cuando él se acerca? – preguntó confundido.

- Esto... bueno mirándolo así, puede que tengas razón pero...aun así ¿nunca has oído lo de que los que se pelean se desean?

- Sinceramente... no, pero aun así es ridículo, Selene, por favor, tiene 17 años no 5, creo que son lo suficientemente maduros como para dejarse de esas tonterías.

- Ya, pero... espera un momento. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre Lily y James? – preguntó Selene.

---------------

James estaba sentado leyendo el profeta preocupado por la tardanza de Lily en su asistencia al cuarto de baño, y empezaba a pensar seriamente que se había colado por la taza del water. Entonces una mata de pelo rubio se interpuso en sus pensamientos, era la francesa. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Joanne – dijo fingiendo seguridad en cuanto al conocimiento del nombre - ¿Qué tal? – preguntó efusivamente.

- Mejor ahora – dijo la rubia sonriendo de manera provocadora – ¿Y tú?

- Esto... bien. ¿Me haces un favor? – preguntó mientras se descolocaba el pelo.

- Sí, claro lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarda una mujer en salir del lavabo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin hacer nada para ocultar la decepción en su tono de voz.

- Que si... – pero el moreno cortó en seco su explicación al ver que su pelirroja favorita se encontraba a pocos pasos de él – que si... estás libre para el viernes podríamos ir a Hosgmeade – dijo asegurándose de que Lily le oyera.

A Lily no pareció impresionarle lo más mínimo que James estuviera ligando con otra, lo cual obligó a James a seguir con su táctica de dar celos infundados.

- Pensando lo mejor – dijo molesto por la indiferencia de su amada - ¿Por qué no vamos ahora? – agarro el brazo de la chica y se marchó.

------------------

- Entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a pasar aquí la noche – dijo Ayla con cara de disgusto – vaya mi primer día en Howarts y lo paso en un aula perdida con un tío que no para de tirarme los tejos.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico visiblemente afectado por los comentarios de Ayla.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual los dos aprovecharon para mirarse fijamente, mirar al suelo ruborizados y volverse a mirar, progresivamente.

- Teníamos que haber ido a la clase de Encantamientos – murmuró Sirius después de una serie de miradas ininterrumpidas

- Vaya ¿Crees que serás capaz de parar de hacer referencias acerca de... sexo? – preguntó realmente cabreada.

- ¡Oh perdóneme majestad! Siento molestarla, simplemente es que... – se noto un cambio del tono de voz, que paso de ser sarcástica a seria – me... va, da igual.

- No, sigue, por favor – dijo visiblemente arrepentida.

- ¿Ahora te interesa lo que tiene que decir un pobre pervertido como yo? – dijo bromeando.

- Para ser sincera – Sirius se preparó para oír su alto y claro no – Sí.

Ambos estuvieron varios segundos aguantándose la mirada, se fueron acercando poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Cuando estaban a unos pocos centímetros Sirius se adelantó y la besó. Sin darse cuenta ella empezó a devolverle el beso, de repente...

- ¡ Sirius! – Exclamó separándose de él bruscamente.

- Vaya, lo siento no...

- Mira – dijo ella cortándole y señalando al techo.

- ¡Joder! – gritó cuando vio lo que había en el techo.

----------------------------------

Aquí se acaba. A q somos malas? No os preocupéis, enseguida aparece superman y aclara todo lo q pasa.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los q han dejado reviews, sin ellos no sería posible esta historia (bueno en teoría sí, pro los reviews animan).

Saalina ;): muxas gracias x la rr. Akí está la continuación, la verdad es q escribiéndolo nos reímos mucho. Spramos q t haya gustado. Ciao y hasta el próximo capi.

Jalogon: Enhorabuena, eres el primer chico que se lee nuestro fic (q sepamos). Muchas gracias por la review, las actualizaciones son los lunes (al menos de momento). Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta pronto.

PADFooT-BlaCK: Holaaaaaaaaa. Q tal? Bueno, James sufrirá, podemos asegurártelo, así que si te gusta eso (q mal ha sonado eso) entonces te gustarán los próximos capis. Y bueno, a Sirius… ya lo verás, no t lo podemos decir por lo d los derechos de autor, ya sabes… Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi. Bye bye y hasta la próxima.

Witchmin: No te preocupes, al fic le queda todavía mucho, si no no sé lo que haríamos para no aburrirnos… Lo de Sirius es un pequeño mensaje a Rowling, quiere decir que si no saca ya el sexto la convertimos en un híbrido humano-rata. Muxas gracias por la rr. Esperamos que te haya gustado leer este capi tanto como a nosotras leerlo. Bye.

tgv : wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Q tal? Yo bien. Cansada. Susana a conseguido que me dé un tirón (bueno, sólo me duele, pro como si fuera un tirón). Bueno. Bye bye y léetelo todo pronto.

Ely-Barchu: Oye eso de que Sirius es tuyo hay q discutirlo, eh? Pq está científicamente demostrado q es nuestro (o lo estará...) Esperamos q t haya gustado este capi, nos reímos muxo escribiéndolo... Bye bye, hasta la próxima.

Josesita: Muchas gracias, nos alegra q t haya gustado. Lo d colagusano ha sido pq no podíamos escribir sobre él, demasiado asco supongo... Esperamos q t haya gustado este también. Bueno, hasta la próxima rr. Ciao.

NyTA: ¿T ha gustado eh? Ya verás cuando Lily se entere de lo de las becas, aunque habrá q esperar un poco para eso. Bueno, esperamos que este t haya gustado tanto o más q los anteriores. Hasta pronto y gracias por l rr.

Luna210-lupin: No t preocupes, lo q cuenta es q no nos has abandonado. Por supuesto q conocemos los d Hermione-weasley86, si es famosa en el mundo entero!!! Sus fics van por radio-macuto, así no me extraña q tenga 1000rr, q envidia... De Sirius no podemos decir nada d momento (aunque queda bastante claro en el capi...), pero es por no estropear el resto dl fic. Esperamos q t haya gustado este capi también. Ciao y hasta la próxima.

EllEn44K: Hola!!!!!!!!!! Q tal? Bueno, t escribiría más pro es q los estoy contestando a toda leche para poder colgarlo rápido. Ciao bambina.

Silmarwen754: Supongo q se tienen q juntar Lily y James al final, aunq si por nosotras fuera les dejábamos sufriendo un ratito más... XD. Gracias por los elogios, a mucha gente le ha gustado pese a ser un capítulo de transición... Muchas gracias por l rr. Hasta pronto y q t guste este capi.

lintulunatica: Hola. Q tal? Nos alegra q t haya encantado, teniendo en cuenta q era un capi d transición... Bueno, esperamos q este haya sido mejor, si no nuestro ego caerá por los suelos. Bye bye y q t lo pases muy bien en lo q qda d semana.

Raipotter : No ha sido tan rápido, la verdad es q hemos estado metiendo indirectas desde el principio dl fic, lo q pasa es q si no las buscas expresamente t las pasas sin darte cuenta. Lo d las becas ya llegará, de momento van a sufrir más XD (somos malas) Nos alegra mucho q t haya gustado, esperamos q este también. Bye bye.

MarIaNa-Blackforever: Bueno, ya has visto q no hemos abandonado a Sirius, aunq el chico es un poco metepatas (no sé pq nos metemos tanto con él, si lo adoramos... bueno, misterios de la mente humana). Esperamos q t haya gustado también este capi, a nosotras nos gustó, aunq los siguientes capítulos serán más interesantes, ya lo verás... (es para q te pique la curiosidad y los sigas leyendo). Bueno, q t lo pases bien en lo q qda de semana. Ciao y hasta pronto.

Bueno, y hasta aquí todo por hoy. Y ahora recordar a todo el mundo lo útil q es para el perfeccionamiento d la lengua española el arte de dejar reviews. Bueno, q os lo paséis bien esta semana y que os haya gustado el capítulo. Os esperamos es próximo lunes con más...


	10. El amor perjudica seriamente la salud

ESCRITO POR: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo diez: El amor perjudica seriamente la salud_

- ¡Joder! ¿ Qué es eso? – preguntó James al dependiente de Honeydukes.

- Es una Flecha Plateada de chocolate, las pelotas se venden por separado y la snitch lleva una preciosa cobertura de pan de oro que se puede comer.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta la snitch? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de que Joanne le esperaba aburrida.

- Dos galeones.

- ¿Quieres una cariño? – a la francesa se le iluminó la cara en seguida.

James le compró el dulce a su nueva novia, que estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que el chico tenía algún defecto de personalidad.

- En realidad le gusto, sólo que no quiere admitirlo – llevaba toda la cita explicándole a la rubia cómo Lily le amaba en secreto – La verdad es que no sé que esperanzas le he dado para que piense eso, pero no deja de seguirme y coge como excusa que me odia – cuando iba a continuar con su sarta de "verdades invertidas" vio a Lily aparecer por la esquina de la calle principal. Sin más dilación se acercó y besó a Joanne apasionadamente.

Lily les vio y decidió desviarse, era el intento más estúpido de dar celos que había visto en su vida. Además, con una rubia, era estúpido, si se pensaba que iba a molestarla con eso estaba muy equivocado, como si a ella le importase lo que... ¡Una rubia! Por dios, no se puede caer más bajo. No estaba celosa, sólo estaba analizando la situación en su mente y añadiendo algunos comentarios personales. No estaba celosa. No estaba... ¿Se estaban besando otra vez? No, eso no importaba. Mejor no darle vueltas. Mejor irse derechita al castillo a comer. Sí eso, no había que darle vueltas.

-------------------

- ¡Dale! – gritó Ayla desde el fondo de la habitación buscando algo con lo que defenderse. Mientras tanto Sirius intentaba quitarse al bicho de encima.

- Eso intento, pero es que con ocho patas es difícil – dijo casi sin aliento – Si alguien, no diré quién, me echase una mano...

- Si por un casual, eso va por mí...

- Sí , va por ti – la cortó el chico.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritó Ayla, cuando otro "animalito"de aquellos se introdujo por el agujero del techo y la ataco mordiéndola en la pierna con una de sus tres bocas.

Ayla se sintió como en una espiral de colores y estaba a punto de caer cuando alguien la cogió y la depositó con cuidado de tras de una mesa colocada de manera que hacía de barricada.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el animago mientras lanzaba un hechizo paralizador al bicho que se precipitaba hacia ellos – Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo.

- Estoy mareada, creo que me a mordido.

- Sí pero no es para tanto solo es un rasguño. ¡Mierda! – grito mientras se quitaba de encima el montruo que todavía seguía en pie.

- ¡_Dialonos petrificus_! – gritó la morena visiblemente más recuperada, y a continuación el bicho cayó al suelo totalmente petrificado.

- Gracias – murmuró Sirius - ¿estás mejor?

- Eso creo, pero se me pasara pronto es un animalito inofensivo – contestó Ayla.

- Ya – dijo Sirius mirándose la túnica rota y todos los arañazos que tenía en las extremidades. Y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

----------------

Lily se acercaba con una carta en la mano a los asientos de Selene y Remus, parecía que había recibido buenas noticias.

- ¡Buenas noticias!¿A que no sabéis lo que tengo? – preguntó algo eufórica.

- Evidentemente... No – contestó Selene.

- Rhane y Kathleen, nos han escrito – explicó entusiasmada.

- ¿Y qué nos cuentan? – preguntó Selene compartiendo el entusiasmo de su amiga.

Remus comenzaba a sentirse como un novio florero, las chicas estaban tan absortas en la lectura de las cartas que no parecían recordar que estaba a escasos centímetros de ellas. Al parecer saber que Kathleen estaba rodeada de un montón de guapos Españoles, que Rhane hubiera probado por primera vez la tortilla francesa o que los nuevos colegios de ambas fueran más o menos grandes o más o menos bonitos que Hogwarts era más importante para Selene que prestar atención a su novio.

- ¡Chicas! Perdonad, pero, Lily ¿Dónde has abandonado a James? – preguntó un molesto licántropo.

- ¿Perdona? – contestó una también molesta pelirroja – Yo, no le he abandonado, más bien ha sido él quien se ha largado con una muy, pero que muy, rubia francesa.

- Que bien ¿no? Así no te ha dado la coña en toda la mañana – dijo Selene, a lo cual Lily respondió con una especie de gruñido - ¿Estás celosa? – la cara de la pelirroja pasó a ser del mismo color que su pelo – Estás celosa.

- Eh... pero qué dices – Lily bostezó – Me voy a la cama.

- No te escapes – dijo Selene mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a su novio – Adiós cariño, me voy a la cama.

- Pero... – intentó replicar Remus.

- Hasta mañana.

----------------

James estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala común de Gryffindor, pensando en Lily, estaba celosa, lo sabía, esa cara no era de indiferencia. Si es que ninguna podía resistirse a sus encantos, pensó sonriendo para sí. En ese momento Lily apareció por el retrato de entrada, seguida por Selene.

- Vaya Evans, estaba pensando en ti.

Lily se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Entérate Potter, no me gustas, nunca me has gustado y nunca lo harás. La única razón por la que todas las tías del colegio babean detrás de ti es porque te echas un filtro amoroso en lugar de colonia. ¡Das pena! – y subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

James la miró extrañado, al igual que Selene.

- ¿Qué la pasa?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- Le ha sentado mal la cena – dicho esto subió detrás de su amiga, dejando a James divagando de nuevo.

"_¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? Está celosa, seguro. No tiene claro lo que siente, a lo mejor tendría que ayudarla a decidirse. ¿Y a qué venía lo del filtro amoroso? Yo no necesito de eso, aunque tal vez ella sí._

_¿Qué se necesita para un filtro amoroso?_"

--------------

Ayla y Sirius se estaban empezando a hartar, vale que le encerraran en una habitación con veinte bichos carnívoros, pero se suponía que después había que dejarles salir. Pero no, allí seguían muertos de hambre, y habían tenido tiempo para contarse toda su infancia y sus vidas anteriores.

- No me puedo creer que te dijera eso – dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Sí, y no contento con eso, va y me suelta que era mi culpa porque le había estornudado en la cara.

- Bueno, sí, eso es una excusa muy común – comentó, y los dos empezaron a reírse.

Había pasado un día entero y todavía ninguno había mencionado nada sobre su beso, y Sirius, en contra de sus instintos, se había contenido para no besarla otra vez, pero no pudieron evitarse mucho tiempo, es lo que tiene estar encerrados en la misma habitación.

Después de varios segundos aguantándose la mirada, Sirius decidió que era hora de que él diera el primer paso. "_Debería besarla...o quizá no. Antes devolvió el beso, ¿no? Sí, pero a lo mejor era por el estrés. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido los bichos esos... Vale. Allá voy_" pensó Sirius mientras se acercaba más a la morena. Cuando sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros...

"_¡Oh Dios! ¿ Qué va a hacer? Me va a besar, vale, pues que lo haga... ¡No! Pensará que soy una ... dejar que me besen cuando me acaban de conocer... pero es tan mono... esta bien, sólo uno... o mejor se lo explico y ya está, eso se lo voy a decir... ¡Uff! Ya no me da tiempo."_ Justo en ese momento, cuando Ayla estaba meditando si debía apartarse o no se oyó un ruido procedente de la puerta. Ayla se giró justo a tiempo. Sirius se sintió muy estúpido de repente. Sabía que no tenía que haberlo hecho, normalmente eran las chicas las que se lanzaban después de un primer beso... Sintió que enrojecía, así que apartó la cara para que Ayla no le viera. Pero lo que no sabía es que la causa de que Ayla hubiera apartado la cara no era otra que, que un elfo doméstico acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Vaya... Discúlpenme señores... Yo no sabia que estaba interrumpiendo - comenzó a excusase el muy azorado elfo.

- No, no interrumpes nada – dijo Sirius algo molesto.

- Menos mal que has venido. No sé cuánto tiempo hubiéramos podido aguantar aquí – se apresuró a añadir Ayla.

- Sobre todo tú... – murmuró.

- ¿ Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

- Yo me marchó. Si desean algo me avisan - dijo el elfo.

- Pues nada... – contestó el moreno, obviando el comentario del intruso – que siento haberte molestado – repitió el animago con su orgullo de macho herido.

- No, no me has molestado en ningún momento, pero ¿por qué te pones así? Yo no te he hecho nada – dijo Ayla irritada.

- No... – le contestó sarcásticamente – por eso has apartado la cara cuando iba a...

- Ah... Llegamos al quid de la cuestión. O sea, que al apartar la cara para ver al elfo he herido tu sensible orgullo de macho ibérico.

- ¿Macho qué?

- Es verdad – dijo recapacitando – Tú no eres un macho ibérico, eres un macho... ¿anglosajón? Aunque da igual. Todos sois unos cerdos – se levantó para irse y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta se dio la vuelta – ¿Sabes una cosa? Pensaba dejar que me besaras, pero me parece que he cambiado de idea.

Volvió a girarse y abandonó la habitación dejando a Sirius en su sitio y sin saber qué pensar.

- ¡Ayla!¡Espera! Lo siento – murmuró.

Y diciendo esto se levantó y fue a buscarla.

-------------------

- Estaba celosa, lo sé – dijo James mientras echaba otro ingrediente en su caldero.

- Y como lo oyes, me dejaron allí solo – siguió contando Remus.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir que me quiere, pero eso va a cambiar pronto.

- Y me dice: Adiós cariño, y se larga. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Un traguito de esta poción y es toda mía, ya verás...

- ¿Qué?¿Me estabas escuchando?

- No, ¿y tú a mí?

- Tampoco.

- Dejar destapado durante tres horas y administrar en ayunas, bajo consecuencias, bla, bla, bla... – leyó James sin prestar ninguna atención – Bueno, esto ya está, y mañana me despertará con un beso apasionado.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a dar?

- En la cena – dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

- ¿Quién te dio la idea de esto?

- Ella – respondió despreocupadamente.

- Ah... Espera un momento, ¿ella te dijo que le prepararas un filtro amoroso?

- Bueno, literalmente no, pero subconscientemente sí.

- Ah... Vale – dijo el licántropo sorprendiéndose a si mismo al no intentar aplacar a James sobre la cuestión de hacer semejante chorrada.

----------------

Lily y Selene estaban tiradas encima de una de las camas con un gran bol de helado de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate y sirope de chocolate entre ellas.

- Pero es que no sé por qué. Sólo empecé a darle vueltas y... Dios mío, no puede gustarme.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando empezó a gustarme Remus – se compadeció Selene.

- Sí , pero Remus es Remus, no es tan... tan... ya me entiendes. No es James.

- Anda come helado – sugirió la morena – Es una perfecta terapia anti-depresiva.

- ¿Qué hago? No, no se lo pienso decir.

- Yo creo...

En ese momento una muy cabreada Ayla entró en la habitación.

- ¡ Benditos los ojos! ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Selene.

- Eso, pensábamos que después de haber conocido a Sirius te habrias vuelto a España – dijo Lily riendo.

- Pues no me han faltado ganas.

Justo en ese instante las chicas parecieron reparar en las heridas de Ayla y sus ropas rasgadas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – el tono de la pelirroja parecía preocupado.

- ¡Uff, de todo! – exclamó tirandose sobre la cama.

- Hay tiempo y helado de sobra para que nos lo cuentes – concluyó Selene.

Minutos más tarde:

- Y cogí y me fui de la habitación

- Bien hecho – dijo Selene – es un cerdo.

- Pero me siguió, para pedirme perdón...

- ¿Quéeeee? – preguntaron al unísono alucinadas – ¿Sirius Black pidiendo perdón a una chica que acaba de conocer después de que ella quitara la cara cuando iba a besarla? – continuó Selene apunto de ahogarse.

- Además después de que te marcharas dejaras su orgullo tirado y pisoteado – añadió la pelirroja – Le gustas.

- Pero, es que... – la morena se sonrojó.

Minutos antes:

Ayla se alejaba por el pasillo murmurando para sí misma cuando oyó a alguien que corría detrás de ella.

- ¡Ayla! – grito Sirius esperando que se diera la vuelta.

La chica no se paró e hizo oídos sordos.

- ¿Quieres parar? – preguntó poniéndose delante de ella.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

- Escucha, lo siento – murmuró.

- ¿Perdón? No te he oído bien.

- Lo siento – dijo más alto.

- Eso está mejor, ¿y por qué lo sientes exactamente?

Sirius respiró hondo, esto era humillante.

- Lo siento por haberme comportado como un... bueno, ya sabes.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

- Por comportarme como... un macho ibérisco – concluyó orgulloso.

- Ibérico – le corrigió riéndose – más bien como un cerdo ibérico.

- No te pases – dijo el moreno, riéndose- entonces, ¿ me perdonas?, creo que es la primera vez que lo digo tantas veces, así que si no lo haces puede que no pare de hablar y diga más tontería aún de las que estoy diciendo y...

Ayla no le dejo continuar se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente en los labios, él le respondió al beso sin salir de su asombro...

- Y... – preguntó Lily.

- Hemos quedado mañana para que...

- No me lo digas – la cortó Selene – para que te de clases particulares de lengua – todas comenzaron a reírse.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todas se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces... – empezó Lily - ¿Por qué estas enfadada?

- Es que después de besarle recordé todo lo que me habíais contado acerca de él y su fama y...

- Le gustas – se adelantó Lily.

- Sí, sino no te hubiera pedido perdón, créeme, no va con su personalidad – añadió Selene.

--------------------

Sirius entró en su habitación con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿No hace un día precioso?

Remus miró por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo, aparte de ser de noche.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? – preguntó James con fingida preocupación.

- Los puñeteros Slytherins me han tenido todo el día encerrado en un aula con Ayla – dijo volviendo un poco a la realidad.

- ¿La de las clases de francés? – preguntó Remus.

- Pobrecito, habrá sufrido mucho – añadió James – Queremos detalles.

- ¿Detalles de qué? – preguntó el animago con fingida inocencia.

- Espera un momento, ¿pretendes decirnos que has estado diez horas encerrado en una habitación con una chica y no hay detalles?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera un beso? – ese no era su amigo, pensó James.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

- Oye, yo no es por romper el ambiente de portería, pero hay hambre – dijo Remus – y, además, creo que tú le tienes que dar algo a alguien en la cena.

Ese pequeño incentivo bastó para que James se levantara de un salto.

----------------

James observaba los movimientos de Lily en silencio, buscando el momento más oportuno para atacar, cuando un chillido estridente rompió su paz interior.

- ¡Jamsie! Mon amour, te he estado buscando toda la tarde, ¿dónde estabas? – Joanne se hizo hueco entre él y sus amigos.

- Ehh...

- He estado a punto de mandarte una lechuza.

Sirius y Remus comenzaron a reírse.

- Yo... ¿Te gustó la snitch? – preguntó desviándose del tema.

- James, ¿estás intentando evitarme?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – aseguró demasiado convencido - ¿Me disculpas? – dijo levantándose hacia el asiento de Lily.

Sirius se apresuró a seguirle, pero Remus no se movió del sitio.

- Distráelas – murmuró James mientras se acercaban.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué siempre las tengo que distraer yo? – pero James no respondió – Esto... Hola. ¿Qué tal os va la vida? – preguntó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Ayla.

- Bien – contestó ella devolviendo la sonrisa.

Las otras dos observaban como interactuaban sin decir nada. Mientras tanto James comenzó su dura pero noble carrera para enamorar a Lily por la vía rápida. Justo cuando estaba echando las últimas gotas Selene se volvió hacia él.

- ¡James!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó dando un salto y escondiendo el filtro.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Remus con vosotros? – preguntó Selene.

Mientras tanto Ayla y Sirius continuaban con su interesante conversación a partir de monosílabos. Cansada, Lily decidió darse la vuelta para hablar con...

- ¿James?¿Qué has hecho con Selene? Oh no. Te la has comido.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ha ido a hablar con su lobito.

- ¿Ehh?

- Que si quieres casarte conmigo – Lily le miró con incredulidad.

- Por favor, que estoy comiendo, y ¿qué quieres decir con lobito?

- ¿Quién ha dicho lobito? He dicho levito.

- Ah... O sea que ha ido a hablar con su levito.

- No, he dicho yo levito.

- Vale, déjalo – dijo decidiendo que eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día como para ponerse a discutir sobre la dislexia de James.

Lily cogió su copa y se la bebió. James la miraba con expectación, cuando terminó de bebérselo todo su cara pasó a ser de satisfacción.

- ¡ Jamsie! Mon amour – dijo una voz chillona detrás suyo, era Sirius pero de igual modo James se asusto.

Lily parecía realmente afectada por la bebida, y eso que tan solo tomó una copa, le dio un ataque de risa después de la interpretación de Sirius al igual que a Ayla, e incluso todo lo que James decía provocaba en ella una carcajada. James le adjudico esto a su gran dote como preparador de pociones, y ya empezaba a albergar esperanzas sobre su relación con lily.

Mientras tanto Selene y Remus ya habían hecho las paces y se habían ido a la sala común de Gryffindor " hablar" más tranquilamente.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo Ayla bostezando-.

- Yo tacompaño – se apresuro a añadir Sirius.

- ¿No os apetece bailar? – preguntó una muy borracha Lily.

Después de rechazar todas sus proposiciones, Sirius y Ayla lograron marcharse, preguntándose cómo se había emborrachado Lily.

- ¡James! ¡Ven! Baila conmigo – James no cabía en sí de gozo.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala común – dijo muy a su pesar.

- ¿Me llevas aupa? Por fi – James empezó a convencerse de que la poción había dado resultado.

- Eh...

- Tengo sueño

Diciendo esto se tumbo sobre la mesa del gran comedor y cerro los ojos.

- Perfecto – murmuró James – Creo que estas borracha.

La cogió con delicadeza y se encamino hacia la sala común bajo las miradas de asombro de todo el mundo.

Lily se despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza, ¿qué había estado haciendo anoche? Parecía como si tuviese resaca ¿ resaca? Pero si no había bebido...¿No? Pero... ¿Dónde estaba? Esta no era su cama ¡Oh dios mio! Estaba en la cama de James...

------------------

Se terminó. Y os pareció mal como dejamos el capítulo anterior... esto lo supera con creces, ¿eh?

Esperamos que haya sido del agrado de todo el mundo. Más os vale enviar reviews, porque sino...

Hasta el próximo lunes, y hemos de decir que el próximo capítulo es muy bueno (somos muy modestas), así que deberíais estar atentos para cuando salga.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review, sin ellas este capítulo no habría sido posible (es mentira, pero eso que nadie lo sepa...).

Tgv: Pos sí, t dijimos media hora antes, y aun así llegaste tarde... este capi no t lo habías leído, no? Pero me parece el próximo sí. X cierto, pq t pintas las uñas el día anterior en ver de un rato antes?????????????? Bueno, t dejo q maburres.

Luna-210Lupin: Hola, q tal? La verdad es q sí q actualizamos el lunes, pero fue tarde, como a las diez y media o así, y ya se sabe q esto tarda un tiempo en colgarse... T gustó? Bien, eso nos hace felices, y no t preocupes que nos queda línea argumental para rato. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, pero créeme, no es nada comparado con el que viene. Besos y hasta pronto.

Josesita: No t preocupes, nos vamos a centrar mucho en Lily y James (pro también en Remus y Sirius, q si no les dejamos marginados a los pobrecitos...), aunque todavía les queda un poco para quererse, por lo menos a Lily le queda un poco. Esperamos que te haya gustado este también, muchas thanks por l rr. Bye bye.

satine evans: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que con todos los fics q hay por ahí es difícil sacar algo original. Bueno, ya has visto la q le han liado a Sirius, si es que el chico no para d meterse en líos... esperamos q te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias por l rr y sigue enviando más...

RORY ADLER: Oye, tú dja d escribirnos como si nos conocieras, esto es acoso. XD. Q tal ayer? T gustó el resplandor? Y los gofres? (estoy haciendo tiempo pq no sé q poner) Bueno, q tngo q seguir escribiendo, deja d ocupar mi valioso tiempo. Bye.

EllEn44K: Holaaaaaaaaaaa. Oye, q tal? T ha gustado? Pos ya verás la semana q viene XD. Bueno, t dejo q tengo q seguir contxtando rrs. Atiossssssssssssssss.

Ginny84: Bueno, si pronto es una semana... entonces sí q hemos seguido pronto. Muchas gracias por la rr, y no somos malas, sólo nos gusta mantener la intriga. Hasta pronto.

NyTA: La verdad es q Lily está menos fría con James, pero ya se le pasará... (insertar risa de maníaco homicida) Ya verás, es todo lo q podemos decir sin revelar nada del argumento. Sirius... es Sirius, como tú acertadamente decías con James: un caso aparte.

Bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi también y q sigas leyendo... Bye bye.

Silmarwen754: bueno, alguno tenía q terminar con una española, es q somos muy patrióticas... o le tenemos mucha envidia a Ayla, según se mire. Bueno, aquí está la continuación, esperamos q no se t haga muy larga la espera hasta el próximo capi. Hasta pronto.

MarIaNaBlackforever: Me gusta tu e-mail, nosotras también odiamos a Cho y qremos q muera Pettigrew, pero de momento lo único q podemos hacer es mandarle a Francia... Lo d q estamos muy cerca dl d Cuando me di cuenta... es todo un halago (es q Hermione-Weasley86 es famoso en el mundo entero), muchas gracias pr lo d q somos las mejores, pro eso es mucho decir, pro d todas formas muchas gracias, pq hace q nuestro ego aumente (aunque a lo mejor eso no es bueno...). Esperamos q t haya gustado este capi. Hasta pronto.

Ely-Barchu: Oye oye, para el carro, Remus y Sirius son nuestros, q aquí la gente se apropia d cosas q no son suyas, pero no t preocupes, t cedemos a James XD. Muchas graicas por l rr, a ver si este capi también t gusta. Atiosssssssssss

Raipotter: Tenemos q cambiar el canon d malas, todas son rubias... bueno, ya se verá lo q hacemos. A ver si tienes suerte con James, pq tienes alguna competidora por ahí (nosotras no, nosotras tenemos reservados a Sirius y a Remus). Esperamos q t haya gustado este capi también, era una especie d capi d transición, pro creemos q no nos qdó mal, ya nos dirás tú. Muchas gracias por el rr y hasta el próximo.

Jalogon: La verdad es q resulta extraño q un chico deje un review. Hay dos teorías: 1ª q los hombres no leen ni escriben o 2ª: q los hombres no dejan rr. Me alegro d q sea la segunda opción. Dejamos con la intriga en el otro capi? Entonces este es peor Xd. Muchas gracias por l rr. Hasta el próximo capi.

Vale, ¿podéis aguantar ahí hasta el próximo capi? Eso espero, pq si no lo lleváis claro, y ahora a escribir un rr o sufriréis nuestra ira...


	11. ¡Oh Dios mío!

ESCRITO POR: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

Capítulo once: ¡Oh Dios mío!

Lily se despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza, ¿qué había estado haciendo anoche? Parecía como si tuviese resaca ¿resaca? Pero si no había bebido... ¿No? Pero... ¿Dónde estaba? Esta no era su cama ¡Oh dios mio! Estaba en la cama de James...

¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ella y James... ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No habrían... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Está bien analicemos la situación, ella estaba en la cama de James y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, la verdad es que era sospechoso y... espera, ¿dónde estaba James?

-----------------

James abrió los ojos. ¡Qué sueño! Necesitaba ir al baño, apenas podía abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver por dónde iba, adormilado llegó al cuarto de baño, se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la cara, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y anticipándose a lo entretenida que iba a ser esta nochevieja, desde luego había dado resultado el filtro amoroso. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo y...

- ¿Lily?¿Qué haces en mi cuarto de baño? Mejor, ¿qué haces en mi espejo?

Pero nadie le contestó, es más parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Repetía todo lo que él hacía y decía al instante, es más... parecía que lo decía él. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Comenzó a bajar la mirada poco a poco y con miedo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Llevaba unas zapatillas rosas, y falda, y tenía... Vaya... Sintió una fuerte tentación de levantarse la camiseta. Él era... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

----------------------

Está bien, giraría lentamente la cabeza, y si James estaba a su lado... Se suicidaría. De acuerdo, contaría hasta tres y giraría la cabeza. Vale... uno, dos y...

- ¡Arriba! – exclamó Sirius abriendo las cortinas – Vamos, Prongs. Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch.

¿Prongs?¿Eso es un insulto? A lo mejor era la manera en la que se denominan a sí mismos cuando han... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?¿Quieres quitarte la almohada de la cara?

- Ehh... No - ¡oh, Dios mío! Su voz... Era la de James, pero... lo había dicho ella... lo que significa... que ella... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-------------------

Vale, no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido aquello, pero había ocurrido, estaba en el cuerpo de... Lily ¡Oh, Dios mío! Era fantástico, se vería desnuda... era un tio con cuerpo de tia, era un transexual ¿Se suponía entonces, qué se iba a tener que operar? En esos momentos eso le daba un poco igual, estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, concretamente del amor de su vida... el mundo era perfecto, sólo tenía que disfrutar de su regalo hasta que descubriera una manera de conseguir de nuevo su cuerpo...

---------------------

¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no estaba pasando. Cerraría los ojos y cuando los volviera a abrir se despertaría en su cama, con su ropa, con su cuerpo...

- Prongs, ¿te levantas o qué?

- Ehh... No me encuentro bien... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás en calzoncillos! – "_que bueno está... ¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Soy gay!_"

- Que observador... ¿Te quieres levantar ya? Eres el capitán, no puedes faltar.

Lily se levantó algo temblorosa.

- Creo que me voy a... duchar. A ver si me ahogo... – murmuró mientras entraba en el baño.

A los dos minutos se oyó un chillido. Sirius empezó a correr hacia el baño.

- ¡James!¿Estás bien?

Cuando entró en el baño, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo llorando.

- ¿James?

- Soy un tío... – dijo sollozando – Y gay...

- Ehh... ¡Remus ven! James tiene una crisis.

Remus apareció un poco después por la entrada. Parecía que se acababa de despertar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado.

De repente Lily pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Todos creían que era James... Bueno, podría ser divertido.

---------------

- ¿Lily? ¿ Estás bien? Estás empezando a preocuparnos – dijo Selene, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, ya lo creo – murmuró.

- Está bien...

- ¿Me dejas tu falda rosa? – preguntó Ayla – es que he quedado con Sirius.

- ¿La corta y de color rosa?

- Sí, claro – contestó Ayla extrañada por la estupidez de la pregunta.

- Claro.

En ese momento entró Selene preguntando por su lápiz de ojos.

- Ahhhhhhh – gritó James - ¿ Pero qué haces aquí? ¿ No ves que me estoy duchando?

- Tranquila tengo novio, pero cuando me vuelva lesbiana te aviso.

- ¡Sal de aquí!

- Lily, ¿pero qué te pasa hoy?

James le lanzó una toalla, haciéndola salir del baño. Cuando estuvo fuera Ayla le preguntó qué había pasado. Selene se encogió de hombros.

- Será resaca – dijo Ayla.

- ¿Resaca? ¿Por?

- Anoche se emborrachó con un vaso de agua.

La cara de interrogación de Selene lo dijo todo.

-----------------

Lily se limitó a lavarse el pelo para aclarar sus ideas, ya que no tenía intención alguna de ducharse, a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario.

- James, ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Remus desde fuera del baño.

- Ehh... Sí. Me estoy lavando el pelo.

A los cinco minutos salió con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

· Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Lily... Me voy a vestir – dijo pasando entre ellos y yendo hacia "su" cama.

Sacó ropa limpia y se puso a doblar el pijama que se había quitado mientras le preguntaba a Remus si había hecho las paces con Selene.

- ¿Y a qué venía lo de lobito que me dijo James? Quiero decir... Da igual.

- ¿Estás de coña?¿Verdad?

A los cinco minutos estaba vestida, pero no precisamente para el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- James, en serio, estás muy raro, te comportas como una... – dijo Sirius – tía.

- Creo que por una vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo contigo – añadió Remus - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada, pero hoy no voy al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hasta luego.

-----------------------

Cinco minutos más tarde James salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla de cintura para abajo.

- Lily, no es por nada pero... – dijo Selene – me echas del baño y sales así.

James pareció tomar conciencia de cómo había salido de la ducha.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo volviendo a entrar en el baño – es la costumbre.

- Ah... – dijo Ayla – ¿tiene esa costumbre?

- No, que yo sepa. Está muy rara.

Cuando por fin James consiguió vestirse ( las medias fueron un gran desafío para él) sus amigas ya estaban desayunando. Y al bajar a la sala común a Lily casi le da un shock.

No era posible, como podía llevar medias fucsias con una falda muy corta verde y un top muy escotado naranja. Y ni siquiera se había peinado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué me has hecho? – Chilló Lily agarrando a su cuerpo del brazo.

- ¡Ponerte guapa! ¿Qué me has hecho tú a mí? Parezco un leñador, y me has peinado – contestó James, fijándose en que ahora Lily era más alta que él y con más fuerza.

Lily comenzó a guiar a James a la que era antes su habitación con la intención de vestir a su cuerpo de un modo decente, pero al intentar subir a "su habitación" las escaleras se transformaron en una rampa que la devolvió al punto de partida.

- Pero... – dijo Lily confundida mientras James se reía.

- ¿No lo sabías? Esto mismo me lleva pasando a mí desde cuarto, cuando intenté por primera vez colarme en tu dormitorio.

- ¿Que tú qué? Y yo pensando que eras medianamente decente – dijo Lily con cara de asco.

- No es mi culpa – añadió James con cara de inocencia – son las hormonas, ellas tienen la culpa de todo.

- Ya... ¿ Y quién tiene la culpa de esto? ¿ Las hormonas? ¿O tú? – dijo Lily con sorna.

- Me ofendes, insinuar que puedo ser el causante de esta situación... – contestó.

---------------------

Remus, Ayla, Selene y Sirius estaban desayunando. A parte unos pocos alumnos, la mesa estaba desierta.

- Y se acurruca en el baño y dice: soy un hombre... y gay – dijo Sirius, y luego añadió con miedo - ¿Creéis que lo decía en serio?

- Pues si eso te parece raro espera a ver a Lily... – comentó Selene.

- Yo no la conozco mucho – añadió Ayla – Pero dudo mucho que una chica tarde más de cuarenta minutos en ponerse unas medias.

- ¿Cuarenta minutos? – preguntó Remus.

- Sí, después de que saliera medio desnuda de la ducha la hemos dejado intentándolo – dijo Selene.

- ¿Y cómo va a salir de la ducha si no es medio desnuda? – preguntó Sirius.

Ayla y Selene le miraron durante unos segundos y decidieron ignorarle. En ese momento Lily y James aparecieron en el comedor, y para sorpresa de todos, parecía que no les pasaba nada raro. Por un momento habían esperado ver a Lily con unas medias verdes de redecilla y a James con una falda escocesa.

- Y más te vale hacerme quedar en buen lugar – dijo James desde el cuerpo de Lily – Nada de babear delante del espejo.

- James, acéptalo, Galileo no confundió tu cabeza con el sol – James la miró confundido – Vamos, que no eres el centro del universo.

- Ah...

Entonces alguien agarró a Lily (a vista de todos James) y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Lily apartó a Joanne y se puso a escupir al suelo.

- ¡Joanne! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó James.

- Besar a mi novio, ¿te importa? – contestó molesta. Lily seguía escupiendo al suelo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Me ha besado una tía – murmuró Lily.

- Quoi? Jamsie, ¿te pasa algo, mon amour? – preguntó la rubia confusa.

- Jo, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – James agarró a Joanne del brazo, pero esta se soltó.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y aléjate de mi novio – dijo y se marchó llevándose a Lily consigo.

Lily seguía en shock y no opuso resistencia. Joanne la alejó de allí y la preguntó si estaba bien.

- ¿Ehh? – fue la coherente respuesta que salió de su garganta.

- James cariño, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy raro. ¿Te ha hecho algo esa pelirroja?

- No... – una lucecita se encendió en su mente – No es nada... Jo, es sólo parte de mi periodo de transición – aclaró segura de sí misma.

- ¿Periodo de transición? – la cara de Joanne era un puzzle.

- Sí, es una de las etapas iniciales de mi... E.N.D. – Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

- ¿End?

- Enfermedad Neuronal Degenerativa, ¿no te lo había contado? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

- No – dijo riendo con nerviosismo – Creo que se te pasó ese pequeño detalle.

- No te preocupes. Puedo hacer una vida normal. Al menos eso es lo que dice mi psiquiatra...

- ¿Psiquiatra? – preguntó una cada vez más nerviosa rubia.

- Sí, un gran médico del hospital San Mungo... Aunque mi psicólogo discute a veces con él por los medicamentos experimentales...

- ¿Qué medicación? – Joanne empezaba a estar asustada.

- No te preocupes. Es totalmente segura. Bueno, menos los efectos secundarios, claro...

- ¿Cu... cuales? – balbuceó.

- Sí bueno... Pérdida de cabello, una pequeña posibilidad de cataratas, una ligera disfunción en el aparato reproductor... Vamos, que me puedo quedar calvo, estéril y cegato – añadió riéndose.

- ¿Estéril? ¡Oh Dios mío!

- Sí, pero no creí que eso te preocupara ¿No? Después de todo nuestra relación es más profunda que eso – Lily a duras penas podía aguantar la risa.

- Verás... creo que sería mejor... que fuéramos sólo amigos. En realidad no eres mi tipo y no quiero hacerte daño además yo me tengo que volver a Francia y...

- ¿Amigos? – Lily comenzó a sollozar - De acuerdo - y lloró aún más fuerte.

- James... eh... yo... No te pongas así, es que...

- No, tienes razón... es – respiró hondo e intentó dejar de llorar – es mejor así – Lily sonrió mentalmente, luchando por no soltar un grito de triunfo.

- Tranquilo... No se lo contaré a nadie – Joanne le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

------------------

James se sentó justo al lado de Sirius nada más llegar a la mesa, apartando a Ayla.

- Lily, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso – Oh, perdona – dijo levantándose.

- Me voy al entrenamiento de Quidditch... ¿te vienes? – preguntó Sirius a Ayla.

- Vale – dijo no muy convencida.

James se acercó a Remus, que estaba hablando con Selene.

- Bueno, ¿qué os contáis? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Lily apareció y James se levantó para ir a hablar con ella.

------------------

- ¿Qué eres en el equipo? – preguntó la morena.

- Golpeador. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- Sí, yo soy golpeadora también, en España – comentó – me gusta golpear cosas, sobre todo cuando me cabreo, es relajante.

- Ah... lo recordaré para no cabrearte – dijo riéndose.

Después de varios segundos riéndose se hizo un silencio incómodo que les costó romper, pero finalmente Ayla dio el primer paso esta vez. Se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios con los de Sirius, al moreno esto le pilló totalmente por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Era tan solo un beso, no era para tanto, ya había besado a chicas millones de veces esta no era diferente. ¿No? Sí, sí que lo era no sabía porque pero lo era...

Pero eso ahora no importaba, al menos no en ese momento... y sin darse cuenta se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que de nuevo Ayla rompió el silencio, aunque este a diferencia del otro no era nada incómodo.

- ¿Aquí es dónde entrenáis? – preguntó Ayla

- Um... – Sirius estaba totalmente embobado, mirando a Ayla – Sí, espera ¿Y la gente?

Ayla no supo qué responder y decidió que sería una pregunta retórica.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó el animago.

- Um... – ahora era a Ayla a quién le tocaba estar embobada mirando al moreno – domingo. ¿Por?

- Es que los domingos no tenemos entrenamiento.

- ¿Y entonces por qué has venido a entrenar? – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Ayla se quedo mirando al chico que tenía delante, vestido con un uniforme de color rojo y dorado lleno de rodilleras, coderas y espalderas. Y no pudo evitar empezar a reirse.

- Y voy y madrugo para nada. ¡Y en domingo! – dijo Sirius

- Para nada no ¿Verdad? – dijo Ayla haciendo un puchero.

- Es verdad – contestó Sirius seductoramente.

- Tengo una idea.

----------------------

Remus y Selene llevaban tres horas intentando que "James" se diera cuenta de que sobraba, y por más que "Lily" intentaba llevárselo por ahí para que dejara "hablar" a la pareja, no se daba por aludido. Hasta que por fin Lily captó la atención de James.

- He roto con Joanne – dijo tan campante.

- Ah.. – dijo Selene harta de su amiga que no parara de contarle cosas de Quidditch, en esos momentos le caía mejor James.

Pero esta frase no quedó para nada indiferente a los oídos de James.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿ Quién te ha dado permiso? – dijo un muy enfurecido James.

Selene y Remus parecieron animarse pero aun así se quedaron petrificados por la reacción de la que a sus ojos parecía Lily, pero "James" pareció tomarse muy bien la reacción de "Lily", es más le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¿Loca? – dijo Selene, que no salía de su asombro – Vale Lils, hoy estás muy rara ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Pero nadie pareció oír las palabras de la morena.

- Encima te ríes – dijo James indignado, Lily asintió con la cabeza sin para de reír - ¿Sabes? Dos pueden jugar a este juego.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – dijo con sorna

- Eso ya lo verás – se levantó del sofá de la sala común y salió por el retrato.

- ¿Y a esta qué la pasa? – dijo Selene muy, pero que muy, confundida. Se volvió hacia Remus que estaba tan tranquilo - ¿Y tú no dices nada? Dos de tus mejores amigos se han vuelto locos, y tú ahí, tan tranquilo.

- Ehh... Yo tengo que... comprobar una cosa – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia su dormitorio.

- Vale. Ya me las apaño yo sola – Remus desapareció por las escaleras – Un día escribiré mis memorias – murmuró para sí misma.

----------------

- ¿Esta es tu idea?

- Mayormente – contestó Ayla - ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, claro, pero siento comunicarte que te voy a ganar – dijo humildemente.

- Sí, y luego te despiertas – respondió la morena – Bueno esto lo llaman baseball en las pelis americanas.

- ¿Pelis?

- Sí, películas – Sirius la miró con cara de interrogación – Lo siento es que a veces se me olvida, que los magos no conocéis las costumbres muggles.

- ¿Eres muggle?

- Casi, mi padre lo es, casi le da algo al enterarse de que mi madre era bruja – contestó restándole importancia, pero al ver la cara de Sirius se asustó - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te importa que sea medio muggle? Porque si es así... si eres uno de esos magos prepotentes que se creen el centro del universo porque son "sangre limpia" – esto último lo dijo con una mezcla de desprecio y dolor - puedes irte a... – pero Sirius se dio cuenta (afortunadamente) a tiempo de la situación que había creado sin querer, decidió atajar la situación, cogió a la morena por el brazo y la besó, ella sin darse cuenta le devolvió el beso.

- No, no me importa – dijo al rato – es que... mi familia – una mueca de dolor le recorrió el rostro, pero esta vez fue Ayla la que se adelantó y le besó.

Al rato Sirius dijo:

- ¿Jugamos o qué?

----------------------

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo entrando en la habitación. Remus estaba mirando en un libro - ¿Estás bien?

- No.

Selene le miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Te hago un resumen? Básicamente James es idiota.

- Eso ya lo sabía, ¿algo nuevo?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Se han intercambiado.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Lily y James.

- Eso no... Espera, ¿cómo?

- Se han intercambiado. James hizo una poción y se han intercambiado.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer James una poción para estar en el cuerpo de Lily? – de repente analizó la situación – ¡Será depravado!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! La poción era un filtro amoroso, no...

- Espera, ¿qué?

- Bueno, es que...

- ¿Le dejaste hacer un filtro amoroso para Lily?

- Técnicamente...

- Cállate. Ahora hay que pararles antes de que hagan alguna chorrada – dijo agarrando a Remus del brazo y sacándole de la habitación.

Pero el intento llegó tarde.

-----------------------

"Lily" estaba subida en una de las mesas del comedor a la hora de la comida, y todos los alumnos la estaban mirando.

- ¡Sí! – gritó desde el centro de la mesa - ¡Amo a James Potter! – hizo una pausa y luego añadió - ¡Y quiero tener como mínimo veinte hijos suyos! ¡Por no mencionar que es un dios del sexo!

Remus y Selene observaban atónitos la escena cuando "James" subió a la mesa también.

- ¡Lo aprecio mucho Lily, pero no puedo corresponderte... soy gay! – el verdadero James le lanzó una mirada asesina y Lily sonrió - ¡Es más... – miró alrededor hasta detenerse en una persona en concreto – ...estoy enamorado de Sirius!

Sirius pegó un salto al oír su nombre ligado a esa frase, y Ayla no sabía si desmayarse o reírse.

- Pero yo no le correspondo – contestó el moreno levantándose rápidamente.

- Yo le comprendo – dijo Joanne levantándose en la mesa de Hufflepuff – estuve saliendo con él.

Selene estaba dudando entre si felicitar a Lily o salir corriendo del comedor.

- Esto... ¿algún plan? – susurró Remus.

Su novia asintió.

- Creo que en México no nos conocen. Podemos escondernos allí.

Mientras tanto Lily y James seguían escribiendo su biografía.

- ¡James! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Cásate conmigo! – gritó James tirándose al cuello de Lily.

- Lo siento Lily, ya estoy comprometido. Sirius y yo íbamos a hacerlo formal esta noche.

Sirius salió corriendo del comedor, seguido por Ayla y esperando que "James" tuviera un ataque al corazón antes de seguir con todas esas tonterías.

- Vale, yo agarro a Lily y tú a James – dijo Selene.

- ¿A qué Lily? – preguntó Remus mientras miraba a la pareja feliz.

- Ehh... Yo a James en el cuerpo de Lily.

Corrieron hacia la mesa y se los llevaron a rastras mientras pataleaban y seguían insultándose.

-------------------

- Lily, tranquilízate – dijo Remus preocupado.

- Es que... – sollozó.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Selene? Seguro que ella te comprende mejor que yo.

Lily asintió y se quitó las gafas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

------------------

Selene estaba intentando entablar conversación con un muy enfurecido James, que no paraba de gritar : "¡Será zorra! ¿ y qué va a pensar la gente de mí ahora?" La verdad es que era la primera vez que Selene le veía tan cabreado con Lily, y cuando por fin se decidió a intentar calmarle...

- Selene, James, digo Lily está llorando y... – dijo el licántropo preocupado.

- Ya voy, tú intenta que se calle.

----------------------

Mientras tanto Sirius, al igual que su amigo estaba... muy... pero que muy... alterado. No se lo podía creer su amigo era gay y estaba enamorado de él... y antes de nada lo suelta en público sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos... peor aún sin tener en cuenta su reputación, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

- Yo creo que no lo decía en serio, seguro que es una broma.

- ¡Hemos estado durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio durante siete años! – exclamó Sirius.

- Yo no creo...

- Eso explica lo de que quisiera que me mudara a su casa. ¡Oh, Dios mio! Y me lo dijo y no le quise escuchar.

- ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó confusa la estudiante de intercambio.

- Sí, esta mañana – dijo un poco más calmado – dijo... que estaba en calzoncillos y luego en el baño me dijo – tragó saliva – me dijo... que era... GAY.

- Te dijo que era gay... – repitió Ayla sin creérselo demasiado.

- Sí, ¿puedes creértelo?

- Aquí hay algo que no va bien...

- Claro que algo no va bien, mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí ¿Acaso no te parece que esto es motivo suficiente para considerar que algo no va bien? – dijo Sirius quedándose sin aliento.

- ¡Ven! – le ordenó la morena – vamos a ver de una puñetera vez lo que pasa aquí.

-----------------

- ¿Sabes a qué se va a reducir mi vida social después de esto? ¡A los tíos! ¡A eso se va a reducir!

- ¿Tu vida social? Pensé que estabas enamorado de Lily – replicó Remus después de unos cuantos minutos intentado calmar a su amigo.

- Oh no... Ya no. Ya se la devolveré a esa zorra.

- Pero si fuiste tú.

- ¿Qué? Yo no he convencido a todo el colegio de que es lesbiana, y tampoco he roto con su novia.

- No, tú sólo intentaste enamorarla con un filtro amoroso, le fastidiaste las becas, la has perseguido y acosado durante tres años y te has intercambiado el cuerpo con ella – enumeró el licántropo – Pero claro... lo que ella te ha hecho es peor.

- Yo no le cambié el cuerpo, fue un error de cálculo. Además, si ella no quiere admitir que me quiere tendré que ayudarla, ¿no?

- No tienes razón James, no puedes tener siempre razón, acéptalo – dijo Remus por primera vez en mucho tiempo perdiendo los nervios.

- Eh... pero...tú eres mi amigo, deberías apoyarme – dijo quedándose sin argumentos.

- Ella está llorando James.

James pareció reconsiderarlo.

--------------------

- Lily, tranquilízate. Hemos estado buscando una solución, dentro de cómo mucho un día podrás...

- ¿Un día? – Lily pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

- Sí, y volverás a estar en tu cuerpo, en tu habitación y retirando todo eso de que quieres casarte con James.

La ex-pelirroja sonrió un poco.

- La verdad es que lo mío fue mejor...

- Sí, casi me da pena.

Las dos se rieron. En ese momento, "Lily" entró en el baño.

- Creo que tenéis que hablar – dijo Selene levantándose.

Cuando salió del baño, James miró con expresión severa a Lily y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

Lily se sujetó al lavabo para no tirarle algo a James, ya que era su cuerpo el que estaba en peligro de sufrir la magulladura. También pensó en tirárselo a sí misma, pero creyó que todavía no había superado la barrera del masoquismo.

- ¿Perdón? Me parece que aquí el que me debe una disculpa eres tú.

- ¿Yo? Yo no fui el que rompió con mi novia – James pensó en lo raro que era discutir consigo mismo.

- Exacto, tú, tú y tú. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

- Sí, en ti, pero tú no pareces darte cuenta.

Lily se mostró contrariada y no supo qué decir.

- Sí claro, pensabas sobre todo en mí cuando me diste un filtro amoroso para hipnotizarme... y encima defectuoso – en ese momento se quedó en silencio, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua.

- Yo no... Espera, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Ehh... Eres un cabrón – y salió del baño todo lo rápido que pudo.

James no entendía nada, definitivo, le iban a dar a esa... a Evans.

-------------------

- Les he dejado hablando – dijo Selene nada más entrar en la sala común.

- No creo que eso sea muy seguro.

En ese momento, por el retrato de entrada, apareció Ayla, arrastrando a Sirius.

- Ayla, de verdad, no creo que lo mejor sea...

- Cállate – le ordenó, y se dirigió hacia Selene y Remus - ¿Qué está pasando?

Remus comenzó a relatarles toda la historia, y Sirius pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima.

- Y eso es básicamente todo – añadió Selene.

- Entonces, James no es gay ¿verdad? – preguntó Sirius poco convencido.

- Claro que no, ni a Lily le gusta James – dijo Remus.

Las chicas se miraron, con complicidad. En ese momento Lily apareció por la puerta murmurando algo. Sirius que no se acababa de fiar decidió hablar con "James" craso error.

- James... digo ¿Lily? – la ex-pelirroja le miró con mala cara – Esto... tú... no eres gay ¿ verdad? – Lily le asesinó con la mirada, mientras las chicas murmuraban por detrás lo idiota que era el pobre chico – Lo digo, porque si eres gay comprende que yo no pueda salir contigo, ya sabes, mi reputación...

- Ya estamos, YO, YO Y OTRA VEZ YO, TODOS LOS TIOS SOIS IGUALES, UNOS CERDOS QUE SOLO PIENSAN EN ELLOS MISMOS SIN IMPORTARLES LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, PUES ¿SABES LO QUE TE DIGO? QUE SÍ, SOY GAY, ME MOLAN LOS TIOS – le besó en los labios – ¿Satisfecho?

Lily salió de la sala común, todavía murmurando, y Sirius... Sirius no parecía responder a ningún estímulo. Todos estaban en silencio, mirando a Sirius intentar salir de su trance, cuando la puerta del baño interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

James apareció en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, sin notar a los demás, pero al pasar frente a Sirius se detuvo a desahogarse.

- Esa zorra... Le voy a dar lo que se merece... ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho? Te lo diré, me ha llamado cabrón... Se le han acabado todas sus oportunidades conmigo.

- ¿Ehh...? – Sirius seguía en estado catatónico.

- Se va a enterar, ha perdido su última oportunidad. Ce fini. Se acabó. ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? – preguntó James observando el estado vegetativo de su amigo.

- ¿James?¿Eres tú? – preguntó Sirius con cautela.

- ¿Y quién coño voy a ser?¿Caperucita roja? – hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuerpo – Ehh... Ya. Soy Lily. No James. Lily – dijo, y salió de la sala común.

- Vale... – empezó Sirius en cuanto "Lily" se marchó - ¿Alguien me lo explica?

Todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que habló Selene.

- Hay que devolverlos a su cuerpo. Ya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Así se queda hasta el próximo lunes. Deciros que hoy es el cumpleaños de selene89s (o sea, la que está escribiendo esto ahora mismo), así que si queréis felicitarla podéis mandar un review haciéndolo, y de paso nos contáis que tal el capítulo...

Venga, que necesitamos reviews, muchos reviews. Más os vale enviarlos porque si no...

Muchas gracias a las personas que enviaron review en el último capi (que son muchas, nuestro record):

Raipotter: ¿Esto ha sido lo suficientemente pronto? Esperamos que te haya gustado, de momento este es el que más nos ha gustado a nosotras, pero esperaremos a ver qué dice la gente... muchas gracias por l rr. Bye bye.

Tgv: A ver, no sé cómo decirte que nos dejes en paz, que no te conocemos... Por cierto tere, gracias por lo d inglés.

Luna210lupin: No somos malas, sólo nos gusta dejar la intriga, como a Rowling pero sin malas ideas como la del quinto libro (insertar sonidos de llanto desconsolado). Esperamos que te haya gustado este, la verdad es que nos reímos mucho con él. Hasta pronto.

PADFooT-BlaCK: Bueno, tarde o temprano Colagusano tenía que desaparecer así que le enviamos a dónde pudimos sin que resultara sospechoso... No te preocupes, James va a sufrir, y mucho... Es que nos encantan los héroes trágicos... Hasta pronto y gracias por el review.

Ponzu: Muchas gracias, esperamos no haber tardado mucho y que te haya gustado el capi. Hasta pronto.

NyTA: No, Sirius no tenía novia, tenía líos por ahí, como Alejandro Magno (pero en moreno). Nos alegra que te haya gustado y esperamos que te guste este también. Hasta pronto.

rory adler: Oye, ya te he dicho que nos dejes en paz, que no te conocemos... Bueno, pos te veo el lunes (que es cuando estoy publicando esto, lo que pasa que lo estoy escribiendo el sábado para ahorrar tiempo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto...)

Josesita: Muchas gracias, aunque personalmente nos gusta más este, esperemos que a ti también. Hasta la próxima.

EllEn44K: Bueno, ya t lo has leído todo, espero que sigas dejando reviews, ¿sabes que tnemos 99? (no sé si el lunes tendremos más, es que esto lo estoy escribiendo el sábado). Bueno maja, te veo el lunes.

Ginny84: Bueno, este es más largo (creo), espero que te haya gustado, siento lo de los cortes de tensión, pero va a haber muchos XD (risa maníaca). Muchas gracias por el review, hasta pronto.

jalogon: Es que los cortes de tensión siempre funcionan, y si no que se lo pregunten a Rowling que es una especialista en finales (en especial el maldito final del quinto libro). Muchas gracias por el review, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi. Hasta pronto.

MarIaNaBlackforever: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes por ser repetitiva en las reviews, nosotras también lo somos, normalmente nunca se sabe qué decir (puede que influya el hecho de que no conozcas al que lo escribe...). Bueno, esperamos verte por aquí en el próximo capi, hasta pronto.

silmarwen754: Bueno, con James? Era la pregunta del millón (si no te has leído el capítulo no continúes leyendo l rr), pues ya ves, era por dejar la tensión, al final sólo se han intercambiado, aunque creo que a Lily le hubiera dado un infarto si se hubiese encontrado a James al lado (nosotras es que preferiríamos encontrarnos al lado a Sirius o a Remus...). Muchas gracias por el review, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi. Hasta pronto.****


	12. Si tú eres yo y yo soy tú ¿Quién es más ...

ESCRITO POR: Ayla Black y selene89s

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo doce: Si tú eres yo y yo soy tú... ¿quién es más tonto de los dos?_

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en todo lo que había pasado en apenas un fin de semana mientras miraba a los demás hacer una poción.

La verdad es que había sido un día raro, y pensar que durante unos minutos había creído que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él... Se estremeció sólo de pensar en ello.

- A lo mejor si añadimos ajenjo... – sugirió Ayla.

- No – contestó Selene negando con la cabeza – Con eso y la belladona sólo les saldrán tentáculos rosas – hizo una pausa – Bien pensado, podemos ponerlo en la de James.

- ¿Un poco de colaboración masculina, por favor? – preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Ehh...? – contestó el moreno.

- Nada, déjalo. ¿Alguna idea más?

- No – respondieron las chicas al unísono.

- Entonces esto tendrá que valer... Si no... Volveremos al plan de los tentáculos rosas.

- En seguida vuelvo – dijo Ayla dirigiéndose al baño.

La mente de Sirius pareció aclararse un momento.

- ¿Habéis probado con matalobos? – preguntó. Remus le miró durante un momento.

- No Sirius, de momento no me apetece morir, pero ya te avisaré.

- ¿Qué? No. Quiero decir, creo que con la belladona provoca cambios de personalidad.

- Aun a riesgo de que el infierno se congele diciendo esto – comenzó Selene – creo que Sirius ha dicho algo coherente.

- ¿Tú también quieres matarme? – Remus parecía indignado.

- No seas melodramático, tú sólo estás cabreado porque a ti se te ha pasado.

- Sí, bueno, es normal que descarte una planta que puede matarme.

Selene puso los ojos en blanco. Los hombres son muy melodramáticos.

- Pero aprecio mucho que te preocupe mi seguridad – prosiguió el licántropo.

----------------------------

Lily estaba sentada en los terrenos del colegio. Ojalá tuvieran la poción lista. Estaba deseando recuperar su cuerpo para poder pegarle una paliza a Potter sin dársela a sí misma. ¿Quién se había creído que era? Encima actuando como si él fuera la víctima. "_¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?_" pensó imitando la voz de James en su cabeza "_Desde luego era arrogante. Muy arrogante. Intenta engañarme y después se comporta como si yo le hubiera jodido la vida. Cerdo. Todos los hombres son unos cerdos. Todos menos Jude Law. Bueno, ese a lo mejor también. Cerdos. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. De esta me vuelvo lesbiana. Ya lo estoy visualizando. Cerdos. Son todos unos cerdos, gusanos, ratas, reptiles... Seguro que hay más animales para definirles .No, cerdos les describe bien. Bueno, puede que me pasara un poco, pero estaba justificado, además... él se lo buscó, siempre acosándome y molestándome y yéndose con rubias... ¿De dónde ha venido eso? Está superado, no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa. Cerdo_"

------------------------

James pasó cerca de un chico de Slytherin que le sonrió. Le hizo un corte de mangas. Además intentaban ligar con él. Que mal estaba la gente... Se metió por un pasadizo hasta una habitación escondida en el castillo. Si sus amigos querían algo que le buscaran en el mapa. Será zorra. Él arrogante. ¿Arrogante? Lo que era es realista. Había que reconocer que si superaba a los demás en casi todo eso le colocaba en un nivel superior. "_Lo que pasa es que a ella le molesta que yo sea mejor que ella en casi todo, además quién le daba derecho a decir que soy...y a romper con Joanne...estaba celosa seguro por eso lo hizo, aun que bien mirado me hizo un favor, porque más tarde o más temprano iba a tener que romper con ella cuando Lily se de cuenta que me quiere, ¡no! Ya va a ser demasiado tarde porque esta vez se ha pasado y no la voy a perdonar nunca... a no ser, claro que me pida perdón, porque yo no soy nada rencoroso. Y en cuanto se de cuenta del error que ha cometido, vendrá corriendo a mi llorando para pedirme otra oportunidad, y si no... pues...mejor voy a buscarla."_

_-------------------------_

- Vale, vosotras buscáis por arriba y nosotros por abajo – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tú conmigo? – preguntó Remus – Ah... – dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que sería más fácil encontrarlos con el mapa.

- Eso digo yo – le apoyó Ayla.

- Es que...es mejor que... busquéis vosotras a Lily y nosotros a James – se excusó el moreno de ojos grises.

- ¿Qué nos estáis escondiendo? – preguntó Selene.

- Nada... – respondió su novio. La morena le miró fijamente.

- Eres malo mintiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Ayla – contesta.

- Está bien, iremos todos juntos. Todos, todos – Remus le miró extrañado – El mapa también.

- ¿Mapa?¿Tenéis un mapa de Hogwarts? – preguntó Selene.

- Es una forma de decirlo.

--------------------

" Es un cerdo, seguro que ahora estará pensando que debería pedirle perdón, por romper con la francesa. ¡Por amor de Dios! Pero si era más tonta que un chimpancé en celo y además rubia, muy rubia, le he hecho un favor. Además él... se supone que... vamos que yo le gustaba. ¿No?."

En ese momento James, que se acercaba al lago, vio su verdadero cuerpo apoyado sobre un árbol, no sabía si acercarse o no... Bueno está bien, se acercaría.

- Hola

- Perdón, ¿te conozco? – preguntó Lily

- Vengo en son de paz .

- ...

- Vale, ya lo pillo – se dio la vuelta y se chocó contra Snape.

- Podías mirar por dónde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Snape.

James no lo pensó un segundo no podía permitir que tratara así a Lily, a él vale pero no a Lily, y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, dejando al Slytherin bastante desubicado.

- Pero ¿Qué? ¡James! – chilló Lily, mientras observaba la situación.

- Te ha insultado Lily – se excusó.

- No, te ha insultado a tí, "Lily".

- Pero...

- No tenías derecho a pegarle

- ¿Qué? Sí, claro que lo tenía – dijo alzando la voz – CLARO QUE LO TENÍA, TENÍA DERECHO A TODO, A PROTESTAR PORQUE ROMPIERAS CON MI NOVIA SIN MI PERMISO Y A ACOSARTE Y... – bajo la voz – a quererte.

Lily no supo qué decir, se había quedado muda, puede que James no tuviera razón pero... daba igual.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Sirius, Remus, Ayla y Selene.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Selene, al ser consciente de la situación.

- Snape "me" insultó y "le" pegué – dijo Lily desde el cuerpo de James.

- Um... tenemos la poción

Sirius se acercó a James para darle la poción y hablar con él, tenía mala cara.

- Toma, mañana por la mañana serás tú, por fin. Ah, por cierto, hoy tendrás que dormir en la sala común porque si te despiertas por la mañana en la habitación de las chicas suena la alarma y créeme a las seis de la mañana es una putada.

- Vale – se la bebió de un trago – estaba asquerosa, ¿qué llevaba?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy...

- Nada – contestó rápidamente.

- Lily.

- Sí, pero se acabó.

Lily estaba detrás, se había acercado para hablar con James, pero lo que había oído...

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo James – ¡Lily!- salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, no entendían la reacción de los dos.

---------------------

Lily iba corriendo por los pasillos, llorando y recordando el horrible día que había tenido. Ahora solo le apetecía tumbarse en su cama y comer mucho helado. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar por el retrato, oyó su nombre, era su voz la que la llamaba, James, él había dicho que la quería, siempre la había perseguido y agobiado e incluso le había dicho de broma que se casara con él, pero nunca le había dicho que la quería y hoy lo había hecho, pero entonces ¿por qué le dijo eso a Sirius...?

- ¡Lily! – James de nuevo, ¿Qué quería ahora? Ya lo había dicho todo, ¿no?

Está bien, le esperaría.

-------------------------

¿Por qué no contestaba? James iba corriendo por los pasillos, el pelo pelirrojo de Lily le azotaba la cara, haciéndole pensar más en ella, si eso era posible. ¿Dónde estaba?

De repente alguien le agarró del brazo...

- Señorita Evans – era el profesor Random, jefe de la casa Slytherin – por fin doy con usted, creo que debería acompañarme a dirección.

-----------------------

¡Vah! ¿para qué iba a esperar más? Se habría ido por otro lado. Tendría que haberle contestado cuando la llamaba. Se iría a dormir, sí, a dormir pero ¿dónde? Tendría que dormir en la sala común, como le había dicho Selene.

----------------------

- ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a esos dos? – le preguntó Sirius a Ayla

- Pues que querrán estar solos, son novios tiene derecho.

- No, James y Lily, no Selene y Remus.

- Esperaba que tú lo supieras mejor que yo, al fin y al cabo yo llevo aquí tres días.

- ¿Solo? – preguntó el moreno.

- Sí – Ayla pareció leerle el pensamiento- Y yo quería aclararte una cosa... yo... vamos no... me suelo liar con el primero que pillo es que...

Sirius comenzó a reírse.

- No te rías... Es que... –continuó – Lily y Selene... yo... no las quiero poner en un compromiso, pero... es que cuando llegue me contaron... vamos que me pusieron al día ¿Sabes? – Sirius asintió – y me dijeron la fama de todos vosotros y...tú, bueno ya sabes, no te tengo que contar yo nada, pero que yo no quiero que me hagan daño y no me mal interpretes pero...

- No lo entiendo Ayla, corrígeme si me equivoco, llevas tres días aquí y se supone que ya me conoces perfectamente y como me conoces perfectamente gracias a lo que los demás te han dicho de mí, sabes que te haré daño y como te haré daño me dices que... – paró en seco - ¿Has pensado meterte a adivinación?

- Sirius, yo no digo que...

- Adiós.

---------------------------------

James iba caminando junto al profesor de astronomía en silencio, sabía perfectamente porque le hacía ir al despacho de Dumbledore, por pegar a Snivellus. Al recordar los sucesos de todo el fin de semana se sintió peor de lo que hubiera imaginado, ahora solo deseaba que el día llegara a su fin de una vez por todas. Se pararon frente a la gárgola, el profesor Random murmuró la contraseña. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada James no pudo evitar sonreír, en una cartel sobre la puerta ponía Draco dormiens nuquam titillandus.

- ¿Le parece gracioso, señorita Evans? – preguntó Random con voz seria.

- Eh... La verdad es que sí – contestó James pensado en el cartel, pero al recordar que estaba hablando con un profesor rectificó – Digo... No.

Random le hizo pasar al despacho. El director estaba sentado en su escritorio, sonriendo. Snape estaba sentado de espaldas a James, pero él sabía que Snivellus estaba sonriendo, seguro. Pero no, no lo hacía, no sonreía, es más no parecía nada contento.

- Señorita Evans, siéntese – dijo el director con voz queda - ¿Podría explicarnos qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Bueno...

- Pues que me pegó, sin más – le cortó Snape.

- ¿Qué? – alzó la voz James – Insultaste a Lil... a mí, me llamaste sangre sucia, creo recordar.

- Eso es lo que eres...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que quieres que te de otro puñetazo? ¿No has tenido bastante con uno? Porque a mí no me importa igualarte la cara.

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Dumbledore – Creo que la actitud de ambos está dejando mucho que desear, así que se acabaron las oportunidades. Señor Snape, usted se quedará todas las tardes de cinco a siete recogiendo el aula de astronomía – Severus asintió de mala gana - puede marcharse. En cuanto a usted señorita Evans, no me podía imaginar de alguien como usted un comportamiento similar. Estoy muy decepcionado con su manera de llevar la situación, la imaginaba más consecuente.

James le miró en silencio. ¿Por qué Snivellus podía marcharse y él no? Después de todo, él sólo había intentado mejorarle la cara.

- En cuanto a su castigo... – prosiguió el director.

---------------------

- ¿Lily? – preguntó Selene entrando por el retrato de la sala común.

El bulto que había sentado en uno de los sillones, cubierto por una manta, no contestó.

- ¿Lily? ¿O ya eres James?

- Sigo siendo Lily – murmuró el bulto.

Selene se sentó a su lado y se tapó también con la manta. Lily seguía sin mirar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me ha dicho que me quiere.

- ¿Quién? – Lily la miró muy, pero que muy mal – Ah... eso es... ¿genial? – Lily la volvió a mirar muy mal – No, eso está... fatal. ¿No?

- No, no esta fatal, lo que está fatal es que después de decirme eso diga que pasa de mi.

- Ah... perdona que no entienda nada pero ¿tú no estabas deseando que pasara de ti?

- No, bueno, puede que sí, pero no, no después de que me diga que me quiere... y si – Lily negó con la cabeza – no, no, no, no me puede gustar, pero y si lo hace... ¿y si me gusta?

- La verdad es que empiezo a entender que James te diera un filtro amoroso, es que no te aclaras...

- ¿Quéeee? Yo si que me aclaro lo que pasa es que no mucho – dijo el moreno.

- Bueno, y ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Vengarme, me la va a devolver, ¿no quería que me aclarara los sentimientos? Pues lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Estas insinuando que te le vas a tirar al cuello en cuanto le veas? – preguntó Selene muy confusa.

- No, sólo le voy a demostrar lo pesado que ha sido él durante toda mi vida.

-------------------------

Sirius le dio otra patada al árbol. ¿Cómo podía pensar que la iba a hacer daño? Apenas le conocía. Arremetió de nuevo contra el tronco, descargando sus pensamientos.

¿Tan mala fama tenía? Él nunca la haría daño.

--------------------------

Ayla continuó mirando el techo de su habitación. Idiota, idiota, idiota. No tenía que haber abierto la boca. Después de todo, Sirius no le había hecho nada... "todavía" murmuró una voz en su cabeza. ¿Y si lo que decían de él era cierto? ¿Y si llegaba a quererle y él la rompía el corazón? ¿Merecía la pena el riesgo?

--------------------------

James continuó avanzando. Castigo. A Lily le iba a encantar, a ver cómo se lo explicaba. Bueno... puede que si la emborrachaba y le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer... No. Mala idea. Demasiada manipulación del subconsciente para un día.

Se detuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Respiró hondo y... no se movió. ¿Y si Lily estaba ahí? Ella le había oído. Le había dicho que la quería para luego rechazarla, pero... ¿no era ella la que quería rechazarle siempre? Cerró los ojos, lo que pasara lo afrontaría. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

- ¿Contraseña?

- ¿Eh...?

- Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

- Ah, sí. "Bantikaran"

El retrato se abrió. James avanzó un par de pasos, temeroso.

Pudo verse a sí mismo observarse desde lejos, Lily le estaba mirando. Tragó saliva. Le estaba mirando mal.

- ¿Lily?

- No, soy Cleopatra – contestó secamente.

James se rió forzosamente. "Humor, vale, eso está bien" Lily seguía seria. "o no. Vale, le cuento lo del castigo y evito el otro tema"

- Lily, tenemos que hablar.

- No lo creo – contestó. "Pero, ¿qué hago? Se supone que no tengo que ser borde. Espera un momento, si empiezo a ligármelo hoy... ¿tendré que besarme a mí misma? ¡AHH! Mejor espero a mañana."

- Bueno, entonces hablaré yo solo.

Lily no contestó.

- Estás castigada.

- He dicho que no... ¿Qué? ¿Qué me has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Defendí tu honor.

- No me digas que me han castigado por lo del puñetazo... Pero si yo no hice nada.

- En realidad sí.

- No. Fuiste tú. Cuéntaselo a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué le digo? Hola, es que me cambié de cuerpo con la pelirroja cuando intentaba tirármela y ahora no quiere cumplir el castigo.

- Un poco más suave estaría bien. ¿Y a qué me han castigado?

- Bueno...

- Habla.

- Pues sencillamente a que vayas mañana por la noche a ayudar a Hagrid a recoger una setas raras para nochevieja – dijo feliz.

- Ah... bueno, pues tampoco es para tanto... por cierto le diremos a Dumbledore que te has empeñado en acompañarme a cumplir el castigo...

- No puedo, ah, y es en el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hasta luego.

- ¡Eh! ¡No te escapes!

- Ciao.

Lily se giró con cara de indignación hacia su amiga.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer, cómo que no puede?

- ¿Qué día es mañana?

- Miércoles, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo Lily confusa.

Selene acababa de recordar que mañana era luna llena, mala noticia no iba a ver a su "lobito" en toda la noche, un puchero se dibujo en la mente de la morena.

----------------------------

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué?

- Te estaba buscando – James pareció darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba muy contento - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

- Ya... cuéntamelo – insistió.

- ¿Tú crees que yo soy un poco... cabrón? – se decidió el moreno

- ¿Cabrón? ¿Por?

- Según Ayla, eso dice todo el mundo.

- Pues...

- Dice que tengo fama de ser... un... poco capullo con las tías.

- Ah, ya entiendo... el mismo rollo de siempre, tiene miedo a enamorarse de ti y que tu la dejes tirada – Sirius se quedó totalmente alucinado.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso – ah, no, soy James.

- Perdón, es que... sabes por un momento parecías una tía.

- Esto de estar en el cuerpo de una, me esta afectando.

- Ya, entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Hablo con ella?

- Yo creo que deberías contratar un psicólogo, yo también tengo mis problemas.

----------------------

Selene estaba buscando a Remus, hacía más de media hora que no le veía, sería mejor que se fuera a duchar y que luego le buscara, antes de ir a cenar. Al entrar en la habitación Ayla estaba sentada sobre la cama con un cojín encima de las piernas mientras leía las cartas de sus amigas en España, una lágrima le recorría la mejilla. Selene pensó que echaría de menos a sus amigas o por lo menos a alguien con quien hablar, sería mejor que hablara con ella.

- Hola.

Ayla se secó la lágrima rápidamente.

- Hola – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo acercándose curiosamente.

- Leo las cartas de mis padres, mis amigas y eso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Selene señaló donde antes Ayla tenía una lágrima.

- Sí, es que...

- Espera – la cortó – voy a por el helado y un paquete de cleanex.

Ayla sonrió, no estaba sola.

------------------------

Lily seguía tirada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, murmurando insultos hacia James, cuando el retrato se abrió.

Por la entrada entró Remus.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Selene te estaba buscando – dijo en cuanto el chico se hubo acercado un poco.

- ¿Tanto tiempo he estado por ahí?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tengo una duda, ¿James es imbécil de nacimiento o sólo desde que se cayó de la escoba?

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

- Nada, sólo me ha conseguido un tour por el Bosque Prohibido para mañana por la noche.

Remus palideció un poco.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí, y en vez de decirle a Dumbledore que me acompaña resulta que tiene mejores planes. Esta se la devuelvo. ¿Tú sabes que es eso tan importante que tiene que hacer mañana? ¿O es sólo por escaquearse?

- Eh... No creo que James desechara la idea de estar contigo por nada, a no ser que fuera algo muy importante.

Lily miró hacia el suelo y habló entrecortadamente.

- Ah, ¿pero no te has enterado? Después de decirme a la cara que me quería va y le dice a Sirius que pasa de mí – Lily parecía dar grandes zancadas hacia la histeria - ¡A Sirius! ¡Delante de mis narices! ¡Y si no lo sentía ¿por qué me lo dijo?! ¡¿Eh?! - se acurrucó en el sillón mientras Remus la observaba en shock.

En ese momento un grupo de estudiantes de primer año entraron a tiempo para ver al gran James Potter llorando como un bebé a la vista de todos.

- Esto... ¿Lily? – murmuró Remus.

- ¿Qué? – sollozó sin darse cuenta de nada.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y vio el espectáculo que estaba dando.

- Eh... – "James" se puso del mismo color que su anterior pelo y salió corriendo de allí.

---------------------------------------

- ¡Ah, muy bonito! ¡Un amigo con problemas y le dejas tirado! – gritó Sirius en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Problemas? Creo que soy yo el que está en el cuerpo de una tía.

- No cambies de tema.

- ¿Por qué no creces de una vez y te ocupas de tus problemas?

- Claro... Como tú.

Aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos y de repente se echaron a reír.

- Esto es ridículo – dijo James casi sin aliento – Peleándonos por dos tías.

- Sí – contestó Sirius riéndose – Deberían estar peleándose ellas por nosotros.

Siguieron riendo durante unos segundos y cuando pararon se hizo un silencio incómodo, cada uno dándose cuenta de su situación.

- Necesitamos hablar con Remus – murmuró James.

----------------------------

- Así que, básicamente, estás llorando por culpa de Black – resumió Selene mientras Ayla se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La española asintió levemente.

- Pero no es su culpa. No debería haberle dicho eso.

- Créeme, la culpa siempre es de los hombres – Ayla se rió un poco – Además, tú sólo le dijiste lo que pensabas, no debería haberse enfadado.

- ¿Y si hemos roto? No dijimos nada. ¿Y si ya no puedo arreglarlo?

- Ayla, si algo hemos aprendido durante siglos, es que en estas cuestiones es el hombre el que tiene que volver arrastrándose, - hizo una pausa y sonrió – y más si es Black, será un espectáculo digno de ver.

- Pero ¿y si no viene?

- Entonces vas tú. No pierdes nada por esperar un poco, y si luego te pregunta que por qué no te has disculpado antes le dices que no le habías encontrado... o le mandas a la mierda, lo dejo a tu elección.

Ayla la miró extrañada.

- Tienes un razonamiento bastante radical, ¿no?

- Escucha, si es un mínimo de inteligente se dará cuenta de que todo lo que dicen de él es verdad y entonces vendrá a pedirte perdón, y si no... le diré a Remus que le haga sentir culpable.

---------------------------------

La cena paso rápido y sin incidentes, seguramente por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos bajó a cenar, Remus, Sirius y James se perdieron por el castillo para hablar a solas de cosas de chicos, vamos cerdadas. Y Ayla y Selene bajaron a la sala común en cuanto se enteraron, por medio de unos alumnos de primero, de que el gran "James Potter" estaba llorando.

- ¡Lily!- dijo Selene. La chica estaba acurrucada en una esquina del cuarto de baño - ¡Venga, no llores! Jo, que día más deprimente que esta teniendo todo el mundo...

------------------------------

- Bueno Moony, y tú ¿qué? – preguntó Sirius.

- Eso – le apoyó la pelirroja, que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- Vamos que si tú y Selene...

El licántropo se puso rojo.

------------------------------

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Ayla entre risas – ¿De verdad salió en calzoncillos?

- Sí – contestó Lily riéndose.

- Eso le pasa por querer hacerse el macho y hacer apuestas que no puede ganar.

Las chicas estaban encerradas en el baño, ya que Lily no podía entrar en su habitación, contándose batallitas. Cuando de repente Lily comenzó a parpadear demasiado, sintió una leve sensación de euforia al ser consciente de que había vuelto a su cuerpo.

- Venga contesta – le instó Sirius.

Remus puso cara de póker.

- Eso es que no – le chinchó el moreno.

- Vale... – Sirius puso cara de expectación – no.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily muy confundida.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Vale, no creo que sea para tanto, no estábamos preparados y ya esta.

- ¿Eh? – Lily no entendía nada.

- Joder, pues eso.

La de nuevo pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Pero pronto Sirius la sacó de dudas.

- ¡Coño, pues que no lo ha hecho nunca!

-------------------------------

- Y la tenía así de pequeña – Ayla hizo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Tan poco? – preguntó Selene.

- Pero, ¿qué? – dijo James.

- ¿Y te la enseñó así como así?

- No, es que salió de la ducha todo chulito y se le cayó la toalla, fue una risa que no veas, él se excusó diciendo que se había duchado con agua fría, pero eso no se lo cree ni él – las dos se empezaron a reír – desde entonces he decidido que no vuelvo a entrar en un vestuario de tíos – pero James no le encontraba la gracia, a él no le parecía nada cómico.

Al ver que "Lily" no se reía, Selene y Ayla se la quedaron mirando.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás...

- ¿Qué coño Lily? ¡James! – las dos chicas palidecieron – Exacto.

En ese momento James notó otra vez esa sensación de mareo, indicándole un nuevo cambio de cuerpo.

-----------------------

Lily estaba blanca como una sábana.

- ¡James! Tío, reacciona – exclamó Sirius.

Remus comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y enrojeció aún más.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó con cautela.

Lily seguía mirándole y asintió levemente, entonces volvió a sentir una ligera sensación de vacio.

James parpadeó y miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me confunde con Lily? ¿Tan femenino soy?

- ¿James? – intentó confuso Remus.

- Eso creo, aunque por un momento he vuelto a mi cuerpo – se giró hacia Sirius – Por cierto, vigila a tu novia. Se mete a la ducha con todo el que pilla.

-----------------------------

- ¿James?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Lily confusa de nuevo. Cambio de cuerpo, confesión y cambio de cuerpo no van bien para la mente.

- Lo que he dicho antes no era verdad – añadió rápidamente Ayla – No se lo cuentes a Sirius.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Lily? – preguntó Selene.

- Pero si hace un momento estaba ahí... – murmuró Lily.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ha sido traumático, aparecer delante de los tíos y que uno te grite en las narices que el otro es virgen.

Selene parpadeó. Y Lily intentó tragarse sus palabras.

- Pues por eliminación creo que sé quien es – arregló Ayla – Porque por lo que me habéis dicho de Sirius, no es un angelito.

---------------------------

- Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuró Remus.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó confuso Sirius.

- Que le has soltado a la mejor amiga de mi novia que soy virgen

- Eso no, lo de James – dijo el moreno.

- ¿Que eres qué? – exclamó la pelirroja.

- Esto no está pasando – repitió Remus.

-----------------------------

Lily intentaba aclarar su confusa mente.

- Vale, antes estaba aquí, después allí y ahora aquí otra vez. ¿Alguien me lo explica?

- ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente? – preguntó Selene.

- Selene, estamos hablando de MÍ problema.

- ¿Creéis que se lo ha contado a Sirius? – exclamó Ayla histérica.

- ¿Es que aquí a nadie le importo?

------------------------------

Remus tenía la cara enterrada en las manos, Sirus cara de interrogación y James un ataque de risa.

- Espera, ¿se lo has soltado así como así?

- Sirius y su audacia – murmuró Remus – un día conquistarán el mundo.

James siguió riéndose y el licántropo le miró con cara de pocos, o ningún amigo.

- No le veo la gracia.

- Yo sí – contestó sin aliento.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Sirius, al que nadie sacaba de dudas.

Remus le dio una colleja a James, que paró de reírse y se volvió a explicárselo a Sirius.

- Durante esta noche van a tener fluctuaciones de conciencia.

- En cristiano por favor.

- Que se va a intercambiar a ratos – simplificó - ¿Lo has pillado? ¿O te hago un esquema? – preguntó de mal humor.

- Vamos, Moony, no es para tanto – dijo James, y a continuación comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

--------------------------------

Las "tres" chicas salieron de la sala común, cada una ocupada con sus propias neurosis, en busca de los chicos.

- Se lo ha contado, seguro. Ahora no voy a poder arreglarlo con Sirius.

- Y ¿por qué se lo iba a contar a Black y a mí no? – preguntó Selene.

- Arg, no me puedo creer que haya aparecido en esa conversación – exclamó Lily.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda distinguieron el pelo rojo de "Lily" a lo lejos. Al acercarse, James miró a Selene y después a Remus y continuó riéndose. Selene le dio un empujón y se colocó junto a su novio. Ayla estaba roja hasta la raíz del pelo y Sirius la miraba de manera sospechosa, mientras que Lily intentaba estar a la mayor distancia de todo el mundo.

- Bueno, ¿alguien me lo explica? – preguntó la ex-pelirroja con un deje de impaciencia.

- Son fluctaciones de conciencia – dijo Sirius.

- Fluctuaciones – corrigió Remus.

- Lo que sea. Lo que significa que os vais a intercambiar de vez en cuando.

- Creo que deberíamos evitar las conversaciones comprometidas a partir de ahora – se apresuró a decir Remus.

- Secundo esa moción – añadió rápidamente Ayla.

- Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Sirius.

- Deberíamos ir a la sala común, si nos pillan se nos caerá el pelo – dijo Selene.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la sala común, sin que ninguno mencionara nada de las conversaciones anteriores.

--------------

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, mirándose de reojo y sin decir nada. Tarea muy difícil para James.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche ninguno se había movido. Ayla estaba durmiendo en el sofá al lado de Sirius, que estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea como sí contuviese el significado de la vida. Remus estaba leyendo un libro en un sillón y Selene le miraba de reojo desde el sofá en el que estaban sentadas Lily y ella. Mientras tanto James estaba tirado en el suelo y miraba al techo, intentando quedarse callado.

- Deberíamos irnos – anunció Sirius. Ayla pegó un bote, se acababa de despertar.

- Sí – dijeron Selene y Remus al unísono.

- ¿Qué? Y dejarme aquí sola con este... – no encontró adjetivo.

- Sí, iros es muy tarde – dijo James sin ningún entusiamo.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Selene, cabreada con Remus, éste con James... Sirius con Ayla y Ayla consigo misma, conclusión todos se fueron a la cama sin despedirse de los "chicos" que había sentados en un sofá de la sala común, lo cual no les sentó nada bien...

-------------

"Mierda de sol ¿Quién me ha abierto las cortinas? No son horas, bueno vale es de día pero seguro que no son horas" Un chico moreno de ojos pardos se acababa de despertar gracias a la luz cegadora del sol invernal, a las siete de la mañana. De repente pareció acordarse de los sucesos del día anterior, una sensación de nerviosismo recorrió su espina dorsal ¿por qué había botellas de vino en el suelo de la sala común? Y ¿por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Y lo que es peor aún ¿por qué no se acordaba de nada? ¡Oh Dios mio!

James agitó la cabeza intentando aclararse. "_Bien. Analicemos la situación. Estoy en un sofá de la sala común, rodeado de botellas de vino vacías, en calzoncillos... Esto quiere decir algo, puedo intuirlo. ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de nada? Bueno, miremos el lado positivo de la situación..._" James se giró para ver el lado positivo y se encontró cara a cara con una pelirroja durmiendo a su lado. Empezó a gritar y se cayó del sofá.

--------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo doce. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿Os encanta? ¿Lo odiais?

Mediante un simple review podéis hacernos llegar vuestras críticas, quejas, chocolates, Remus, Sirius... lo que tengáis a mano, lo apreciaríamos todo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, nos hacen muy, pero que muy felices:

Raipotter: Muchas gracias, por la felicitación y por el review. Esperamos que este también te haya gustado (aunque el 11 es nuestro favorito).

Marghepotter: Pos muchas gracias. Aquí está el siguiente capi, esperamos que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera. Hasta pronto.

darksatineevans: No pasa nada por lo del otro review, ya sabemos nosotras por experiencia que durante los exámenes es muy difícil escribir (aunque sea un párrafo). Muchas gracias por el review, hasta pronto!!!!!!!!

PADFooT-BlaCK: ¿Quieres que sufra más? Pobrecito, aunque tus deseos son órdenes, en este capi sufre, y lo que le queda... Muchas gracias por el review y hasta la próxima.

Ginny84: Pues lo del striptease no se nos había ocurrido... No te preocupes, los nuevos capis están saliendo bastante largos (por alguna extraña razón a medida que avanzas en un fic los capis se van alargando...). Muchas gracias por el review. Bye bye.

EllEn44K: Yo sigo diciendo que tú me suenas... ¿Qué tal? ¿A que no sabes que peli me han regalado? (bueno, a lo mejor te lo han contado...) Troya!! Estoy feliz. Bueno, te dejo. Bye.

MarIaNaBlackforever: Alguien se sabe mi nombre (estoy emocionada), muchas gracias por la felicitación. A ver si este capi también te gusta, nos vemos en el próximo. Ciao.

Anahi1176: Muchas gracias (uy, cuanta gente me felicita). Hasta la próxima y que te guste también este capi.

jalogon: Muchas gracias, pero me parece que el embrollo todavía sigue (es que somos muy malas... XD). A ver si te gusta también este capi. Hasta pronto.

trini : James es así, no se le puede justificar de otra forma. Muchas gracias por el review, esperamos que te haya gustado este también. Hasta lueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeego.

Luna210-lupin: Muchas gracias, cumplí 15 y ya me tiraron mis amigas de parte de todas las personas del planeta (de dónde viene esa tradición? Es estúpida, no me extraña que a medida que creces disminuya el oído, no es por la edad, es por los cumpleaños...) A ver si este también te gusta, hasta el próximo.

Yo(la novia de remus): Ejem, ejem... a ver si cambiamos el nick pq no te lo crees ni tú, aquí la única que está con Remus soy yo. Bueno, te veo mañana. Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

silmarwen754: si esto es un follón ya verás los próximos XD. Muchas gracias, nos alegra que te guste. Bueno, hasta el próximo capi y a ver si hay suerte y este también te gusta.

ROCIO : Muchas gracias (no sé exactamente si este review es dl 10 o del 11 pero lo pongo aquí de todas formas). Que te haya gusta también este. Bye bye.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Queréis un spoiler del próximo capi...? No, no, no. No podemos desvelar nada, así que tendréis que tener paciencia, que es la madre de la cienci... y hablando de eso, mañana tenemos un examen de biología, así que sin más dilación nos despedimos hasta el próximos lunes.

(Se cierra el telón)


	13. Alcohol, dolores de cabeza y

ESCRITO POR: Ayla Black y selene89s

(Q conste q esta vez no hemos sido nosotras las que nos hemos retrasado, sino la web, q no funcionaba. Y encima no salen los guiones... espero que se pueda seguir bien)

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

_Capítulo trece: _

James agitó la cabeza intentando aclararse. "_Bien. Analicemos la situación. Estoy en un sofá de la sala común, rodeado de botellas de vino vacías, en calzoncillos... Esto quiere decir algo, puedo intuirlo. ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de nada? Bueno, miremos el lado positivo de la situación..._" James se giró para ver el lado positivo y se encontró cara a cara con una pelirroja durmiendo a su lado. Empezó a gritar y se cayó del sofá.

--------------

Lily abrió perezosamente los ojos. ¿Quién estaba gritando? ¿Es que no tenían ningún respeto por las personas con resaca? ¿Resaca? Lentamente las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente. La visión le hizo sonreír, desde luego había sido una noche inolvidable.

Giró con dificultad la cabeza para ver a la figura que gritaba de rodillas en el suelo.

¡¿Por qué?! – chilló James en medio de la sala - ¡¿Y por qué no me acuerdo?!

Lily observó la escena atónita. Una idea cruzó su mente, no, era demasiado... rastrero. Pero eso daba igual.

Jamsie... ¿estás bien?

James levantó la mirada y se puso a sollozar más fuerte. Un momento... ¿le había llamado Jamsie? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Y él no podía acordarse. La vida no es justa.

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente al chico que sollozaba en la sala.

¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando – dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

James pareció reaccionar. Se levantó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Lily, dime la verdad – tragó saliva - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

La expresión de Lily cambió de una de compasión a una de enfado absoluto.

¿No te acuerdas?

James se quedó en silencio y negó levemente con la cabeza.

No... – murmuró empezando a sollozar de nuevo.

No me lo puedo creer – dijo indignada – Pensé que había sido especial también para ti.

James estaba empezando a deprimirse de verdad. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él? En ese momento se oyó como se abría una puerta, eran Ayla y Selene.

Bueno, que no son horas para... – se interrumpió Selene - ¡Dios mío! ¡POTTER! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI AMIGA? – chilló al ver al chico semidesnudo que se encontraba en el centro de la sala – ¡Lily! ¿Cómo te dejas? – la cara de Ayla era un poema, esto no pasaba en España, y menos a las siete de la mañana.

Lily reaccionó a tiempo.

No te pongas así, es el destino... Nos queremos, ahora me doy cuenta.

De nuevo se oyó una puerta.

¡Joder! Vale ya... – otro moreno, este más vestido, aunque poco más – Jamsie, chócala macho. Por fin lo has conseguido – James gruñó.

Lily sonrió y comenzó a cubrir la mejilla de James con suaves besos. El moreno enrojeció e intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Nada, todo estaba borroso.

¿Lily? ¿Eres tú de verdad? – preguntó Remus algo atónito mientras bajaba por las escaleras y observaba la escena.

Claro. ¿Por qué no debería serlo? – contestó mientras plantaba otro beso en la mejilla de James.

Bueno, Lily, ya vale. Nos vamos – dijo Selene agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a subir a su habitación.

Por el camino, Lily le lanzó un beso, y Selene puso cara de disgusto. Ayla, todavía algo paralizada por el shock, las siguió.

Cuando se quedaron los chicos solos en la sala común, Sirius se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Bueno, ya lo has conseguido... Quiero detalles.

¿Eh...? – contestó James intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando

¿Por qué está todo esto lleno de botellas de vino? – preguntó Remus mirando alrededor.

James se apartó de sus amigos y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Demasiada información para asimilar... y ni siquiera se acordaba. ¿Por qué siempre se olvidaba de los recuerdos felices?

De acuerdo, tenia algunas imágenes de la noche anterior (ninguna buena), era cuestión de ponerlas en orden.

Flashback – (punto de vista de James)

_Vi cómo mis amigos subían por las escaleras. Les parecerá bonito, dejarnos aquí solos. Espera un momento, solos... No, ya basta, no otra brillante idea. _

_Miré a Lily, que estaba a mi lado, tenía cara de asco. Eso es que no se alegra de verme._

_Bueno, y... – empecé. Pensé un momento sin saber cómo continuar - ¿Qué tal?_

_Desde que me han castigado... mal – y luego murmuró – Pero me vengaré._

_Lo dijo en un susurro, pero la oí, también tengo la sospecha de que quería que la oyera. _

_¿Hacemos algo? – pregunté. Me resisto a quedarme callado._

_¿Cómo qué?_

_Me quedé en silencio un momento._

_Tengo una idea – exclamé de pronto._

_Lily me miró asustada. ¿Por qué no confía en mi?_

_¿Qué idea? – preguntó temerosa._

_Tú fíate de mí._

_Me fié de ti y me cambiaste el cuerpo._

_Vale, ahí tiene un punto._

_Pero eso es agua pasada... – dije despreocupadamente. Ella me miró mal – No te preocupes, no es nada que te implique._

_¿Ah no?_

_No. Ahora vuelvo._

_Ten cuidado, llevas mi cuerpo y no me apetece que me castiguen... otra vez._

_Negué con la cabeza. Que rencorosa es esta chica. Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida. _

_Me dirigí todo lo rápido que pude a la cocina, y le pedí a un elfo doméstico un par de botellas de vino, y luego dos pares más._

_Cuando volví a la sala común, cargando la mercancía, Lily me miró de mala manera._

_¿Esa es tu gran idea? ¿Emborracharme?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_Eso es cosa tuya – abrí una de las botellas y di un trago – Pero yo sí que me voy a emborrachar._

_Me miró con una expresión extraña y cogió una de las otras botellas. Ja. Sabía que me lo decía sólo por molestar._

_A medida que la noche avanzaba el recuerdo empezó a hacerse borroso. Recuerdo muchas risas, y recuerdo que bebí mucho, y..._

¿Nada más? – preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo con desconcierto – La mejor noche de tu vida, ¿y no te acuerdas? Tú eres tonto.

No me lo creo – comentó Remus.

¿Qué pasa? – exclamó James - ¿No me crees capaz de seducir a Lily?

No.

Flahsback ( Punto de vista de Lily):

(...) _James dejó la botella de vino vacía en el suelo y se dispuso a abrir otra, se acercó tambaleándose a la pila (ahora menos considerable) de botellas llenas. ¿Cómo me he metido en esto? Es denigrante. James estaba muy, pero que muy borracho, y yo deprimida. Así que decidí beber. No la mejor de las opciones, desde luego, pero..._

_Agarré la botella de vino que tenía James en la mano y le di un buen trago. Me mareé, y mucho. Vale, vino malo. No voy a volver a beber, pero de momento destrozaré las neuronas de James. _

_Otro mareo. Me caí sobre el sofá. ¿Sofá? Si a mi alrededor no hay ningún sofá. Espera... El pelo pelirrojo me cayó sobre los ojos. ¿Pelirrojo? ¡He vuelto! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! Soy... Me mareé de los saltos de alegría y me puse a reír como una histérica. Luego me fijé en que James también estaba muy contento. Después recordé lo de las fluctuaciones de conciencia y eso... uff... estaba demasiado borracha para pensar en ello._

Después hay lagunas – continuó Lily – Recuerdo... James haciendo un striptease... unos niños de primer año gritándonos que nos callásemos... Pobres chicos. Me reí en su cara. Espera... – su cara se contorneó en una mueca de asombro - ¿James haciendo un striptease?

Sus receptoras no quitaron la cara de asombro que habían tenido durante todo el relato.

--------------------

Sirius, ¿puedes dejar de reírte ya? – preguntó un muy, pero que muy afectado James, pero un muy, pero que muy gracioso Sirius le hizo caso omiso – No tiene nada y subrayo, nada de gracia. He pasado la mejor noche de mi vida y no me acuerdo de nada.

Bueno, de nada, nada...no, no te acuerdas solamente de...

De lo que se debería acordar – añadió Sirius riéndose, James le asesinó con la mirada.

Bueno y ¿si no te tienes que acordar de nada más? – preguntó Remus.

¿Qué quieres decir? – James parecía confuso.

Quiero decir, que a lo mejor no te acuerdas de nada más... porque no pasó nada más.

¿Estás insinuando que Lily tuvo fantasías sexuales con James y se lo ha creído? – Sirius también parecía confuso.

No. Lo que estoy diciendo es que puede que Lily se lo inventase.

Pero... ¿Por qué iba Lily a querer herir a James? Si le odia... – sus amigos le miraron con cara extraña – Vale, ya lo he deducido yo solito.

------------------------

Flahsback ( Lily):

James estaba bailando (con un ritmo bastante cuestionable) sobre una de las mesas de la sala común... yo me reía... se empezó a quitar la ropa... seguía bailando... más ropa... y... se rompió una de las patas de la mesa sobre la que estaba subido, se me cayó encima... se llevó un cojinazo...

Espera, te hace un striptease, solo para tu use y disfrute, se cae, y encima le pegas. – la interrumpió Selene – Bien hecho.

..._Así que nos enzarzamos en una guerra de cojines y... acabamos... tumbados, riéndonos, encima del sofá, se acercó a mí, cerré los ojos y..._

------------------

Entonces, sólo te acuerdas hasta la guerra de los cojines, justo cuando estabais

él uno muy cerca del otro a punto de... – dijo Remus.

A Sirius le dio otro de sus ataques de risa.

Sí – contestó James.

Pues, yo creo que se lo ha inventado – dijo Sirius - ¿No?

----------------

Después de muchas conjeturas y de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas todos bajaron a desayunar. Lily seguía muy cariñosa con James, James seguía muy poco convencido de la situación.

Por otro lado Sirius seguía pensando que Ayla era un poco... y Ayla seguía pensando que era un poco...

Selene seguía cabreada con Remus por contarle sus intimidades a sus amigos y Remus seguía pensando que la actitud de Lily era muy extraña.

Cuando se sentaron Lily cogió el sitio que había justo al lado de James e intentaba darle de comer. James la miró de forma extraña, pensando que algo no estaba bien, y que aquella no era Lily... Pero se dejó llevar.

Lily, ¿por qué no sueltas a James? Le estás ahogando – comentó Remus.

Porque le quiero, y quiero casarme con él – diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y James enterró la cara en las manos maldiciéndose por no acordarse de nada de la noche anterior.

-------------------

Voy al baño – dijo Lily soltando por fin a James, llevaba todo el día pegada a él, desde el desayuno hasta la hora de la comida, y la tarde no iba a ser menos...

Yo también voy – exclamó Ayla levantándose.

Y yo – se apuntó Selene, que no quería quedarse sola con los chicos, entiéndase Remus.

Las tres chicas se alejaron hacia el baño, dejando solos a los chicos. Cuando llegaron al baño, Selene y Ayla acribillaron a su amiga a preguntas.

¿No crees que te estás pasando con James? He visto babosas menos pegajosas que tú – dijo Selene.

Lily sonrió.

Sí. Para no haber hecho nada parece que has vuelto de tu luna de miel – corroboró Ayla.

Bueno, se supone que eso es lo que tenía que creer, ¿no? – la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa sádica.

Cuando pones esa cara te pareces a Maquiavelo – observó Selene, lo que acrecentó más aún la sonrisa de Lily - ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esto?

No sé , cuando me pague los cinco años de citas anuladas, el castigo, lo del intercambio de cuerpos y seguro que hay algo más pero ahora no me acuerdo...

Uff... pues va a tardar un poquito – dijo Ayla.

Me da igual...

¿Sabes qué creo? Que te gusta.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-------------------

¡Será zorrón! – un chico castaño de ojos pardos y muy enfurecido salía del un cuarto de baño, dirigiendo sus gritos hacia dos chicos que estaban sentados.

Lo sabía – dijo Remus.

¿Quién?

¡Será zorra mentirosa, y falsa y..,!

¿Qué ha pasado?

Pues nada – dijo James con sorna – que es una guarra mentirosa que sólo está haciendo esto por despecho.

Si quieres mi opinión te lo mereces – comentó Remus.

No quiero tu opinión – puso cara de circunstancias – Pero se va a enterar...

¿Más?

------------------

Lily, Ayla y Selene salieron del cuarto de baño, a la pelirroja a penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando James se acercó ella con una sonrisa, la cogió por la cintura y sin pestañear la dio un beso en la boca.

Lily, estaba demasiado... encantada para apartarse, aunque ella se decía a sí misma que no se apartaba porque estaba interpretando, pero James y la chica sabían que eso no era cierto. Tras unos segundos James la soltó lentamente y después la dijo:

Si querías un buen morreo, no tenías que montar todo el numerito, sólo tenías que pedirlo.

A Lily la parálisis post-beso le duró dos segundos justo lo que tardó James en cagarla, y más o menos el mismo tiempo que tardó Lily en estrellar su puño contra la cara de James.

---------------------

¡Será..! ¡Lo mato! – murmuró una pelirroja con cara de cabreo que estaba sentada encima de una cama – pero... ¿Cómo se ha podido enterar? – Inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia sus amigas con mirada inquisitoria.

A mi no me mires – dijo Ayla – No creo que Sirius quiera escucharme y menos hablar sobre ti o James – giró de nuevo la cabeza.

Selene... – no se dio por aludida – Selene... – repitió.

Estarían escuchando en el baño o él o uno de sus dos intrépidos amiguitos.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa con Remsie?

Nada – ambas la miraron incrédulas – que no me gusta que se dedique a contar nuestras intimidades.

Tú nos las cuentas – dijo Lily.

No es lo mismo, los hombres son diferentes, ese tipo de intimidades para ellos son diferentes.

Pero él también tiene derecho a desahogarse con sus amigos, no te puedes enfadar porque le cuente sus cosas a sus amigos de la infancia – dijo Ayla, Selene la miro mal y busco apoyo en su otra amiga.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella – Selene se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y asentir, eran dos contra una.

-------------------

Mientras, James, más contento, pero con el ojo morado estaba relatándole a unas chicas de Ravenclaw como un grupo de Slytherins había intentado enterrarle la cabeza en dos metros de arena en clase de herbología, y como los había mandado a todos a la enfermería siendo su único recuerdo de la hazaña su ojo de tono morado-verdoso.

Claro que esta historia era mejor que la verdad, que era que una chica le había donado el tono actual de su ojo.

A su vez, Sirius leía una revista de quidditch apoyado en un árbol con Remus al lado, cuando otro grupo de nerviosas huplepuffs se acercaron a él, como no estaba de humor decidió echarlas prontito, pero tocaron su fibra sensible.

Jo, qué bien te queda esa camisa, ¿es nueva? – preguntó una chica pelirroja.

¿Es interesante esa revista? – preguntó otra alumna.

Y progresivamente las chicas realizaron estúpidas preguntas que el moreno contestó tan gustosamente como contestan los famosos a sus fans.

De repente una fan muy fanática se tiró al cuello del moreno y le susurró al oído:

Sirius – la chica estaba muy emocionada – te quiero – el animago se quedó perplejo, la apartó cuidadosamente y le dijo:

Te comprendo, yo también me quiero – la chica pasó de estar completamente emocionada a completamente disgustada.

¡Cerdo! – dijo, y salió corriendo.

En ese momento volvió James de hablar con sus "amigas" a tiempo para oír a la chica.

Como te quieren las mujeres últimamente

Pues anda que a ti – dijo señalando su ojo.

No me pegó hasta que no la solté, eso es que le gustaba que estuviéramos besándonos. Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho a esa?

Nada, que me quiere y yo le he dicho que yo también.

¿Que tú también la quieres? – preguntó James confuso – pero, ¿a ti no te gustaba la de intercambio?

¡No! – James le miró todavía más extrañado – le he dicho que yo también me quiero.

Remus empezó a reírse, y fue en ese instante cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Selene? – preguntó Sirius

Llevo aquí el mismo tiempo que tú, veo que te interesas por mí. ¡Ah! Y Selene no me habla, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Pobrecitos, a ti no te habla Ayla, y a ti no te habla Selene.

Sirius le miró con mala cara.

Primero, yo soy el que no hablo a Ayla, y segundo: Lily tampoco te habla.

Lo tuyo es envidia Sirius, porque yo tengo una chica guapa que me quiere y tú...

¡TÚ!

Un torbellino de pelo rojizo se acercó a James y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

¡Cabrón! ¡Me fastidiaste la beca de intercambio! – James intentó respirar inútilmente y miró a Sirius en busca de apoyo. Como su mejor amigo no se movió miró a Remus, que le sonrió y se puso a leer un libro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que pensabas que no me iba a enterar? – la pelirroja llevaba en la mano el trabajo falsificado que James había entregado por ella - ¡Serás cabrón!

En ese momento, en el que James estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, Selene y Ayla aparecieron en escena y agarraron a Lily de los brazos, haciendo que soltara al moreno. Pero la pelirroja se soltó y empujó a Ayla hacia un lado, justo encima de Sirius, una situación un tanto embarazosa para ambos.

James, que estaba en el suelo, se levantó y miró a Lily a los ojos.

Lily, cariño, ¿por qué no guardas tus energías para recoger setas esta noche? – dijo con sorna.

¡Será cabrón! – saltó otra vez sobre él pero Selene la sujetó y la echó para atrás - ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo mato! ¡Yo lo mato!

Lo sé Lily, y yo te ayudo, pero otro día.

Diciendo esto arrastró a la pelirroja hacia el castillo.

James se alzó altivamente.

La tengo en el bote.

Sirius le miró conmovido.

Joder tío. Lo vuestro es muy bonito – se llevó la mano al corazón – Esto me ha llegado.

------------------------

"_Le odio. Aparte de cabrón... nada, eso le resume bien. Cabrón. No le bastaba con lo de las becas, también tenía que conseguirme un castigo, y pensar que ayer casi estaba pensando en perdonarle... Cuando vuelva se va a enterar. Esto no se va a quedar sin una venganza, no señor._"

Lily seguía a Hagrid por el bosque prohibido sin escuchar nada de lo que decía, que eso le pudiera servir después para salvarle la vida no importaba, lo importante era vengarse de Potter.

A lo lejos oyó un aullido, parecía un lobo. Pero... era imposible, no había lobos en Hogwarts... ¿no? Apartando el pensamiento de su mente volvió a centrarse en el tema de su venganza, tenía que ser algo sutil... o no. Con avergonzarle delante de todo el colegio bastaría, ¿o eso era muy suave?

Sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo y su mente volvió a la realidad.

¿Ves? Estás son _Kalidiopes Francus_, se diferencian de las demás al tener prácticamente medio metro de diámetro y estar cubiertas de manchas rojas...

Que... interesante, ¿no? ¿Cuántas hay que recoger?

De estas ninguna, porque son venenosas... Pero de las que te dije antes... – se paró un momento a hacer cálculos – cien. Son para la comida de nochevieja.

Se oyó otro aullido y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lily. Miró hacia el cielo, había luna llena. De nuevo otro aullido, sería el escenario perfecto para una historia de hombres lobo.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo la pelirroja bromeando - ¿Tenemos un hombre lobo suelto en Hogwarts?

Hagrid puso una mueca extraña y después rió nerviosamente.

Que tonterías dices...

Lily le miró extrañada, cualquiera pensaría que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Bueno, ¿sabes ya cuál de éstas es la _Megasilia Sicía_?

Eh...

---------------------

¿No crees que deberías hablar con Remsie? – preguntó Ayla.

¿ Y tú no crees que deberías hablar con Siri...poo?

¿Siri... qué?

Si vosotras le podéis poner motes a mi novio yo se los puedo poner a los vuestros – contestó Selene alegremente.

Ya pero... ¿Siri-poo? Suena a dibujo animado – la morena negó con la cabeza – da igual, no cambies de tema, ¿no crees que deberías hablar con Remus?

Sí – se paró a pensar.

Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

¿Quiénes? – preguntó eludiendo la otra pregunta.

Ayla puso cara de pocos amigos.

------------------

Otro aullido, seguido de varios ladridos, Lily se sentía como en un zoológico.

Aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un bosque, con un semi-gigante pelirrojo, un perro muy baboso y grande, y un montón de setas que brillaban en la oscuridad y median dos metros, lo de los ladridos y los aullidos resultaba bastante normalito.

--------------------

James miraba al techo desconchado de la casa en la que se encontraba, ¿cuándo se acostumbraría a ver en blanco y negro? Remus estaba un poco cansado hoy, se notaba sobre todo en que intentaba matarles menos de lo habitual, lo que servía de gran ayuda, ya que esta vez estaban solos, Sirius y él, era la primera transformación desde que Peter se había marchado, la verdad no se notaba mucho la diferencia, una rata no ayudaba demasiado...

En ese momento de distracción notó como una mata de pelo plateado se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, demasiada velocidad para que Sirius le interceptase.

Al colisionar contra la pared la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, afortunadamente Sirius apartó al lobo de su camino antes de que pudiese golpearle de nuevo. Remus cayó inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación, situación que el moreno aprovechó para volver a su forma natural. James le imitó.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sirius preocupado.

El otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Sólo algo mareado.

Si no puedes seguir deberías irte, me puedo quedar yo solo.

No hace falta – dijo levantándose. Volvió a sentir la leve sensación de mareo y se apoyó en la pared – O a lo mejor sí. ¿Estas seguro de que te puedes quedar aquí solo?

Sí, pero si te vas a ir mejor darte prisa – señaló a Remus, inconsciente en el suelo – no durará así mucho tiempo.

James volvió a asentir y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, hasta que dejó la habitación, y al poco tiempo la casa.

------------------

Lily avanzaba despacio por el bosque agachándose a recoger setas y cantando una canción muy pegadiza.

Cojo una seta, la meto en la mochila, ya sólo me quedan noventaitantas setas... que meter en la mochila– al terminar su "canción" se empezó a reír ella sola.

Oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta.

¿Hagrid?

"_No puede ser Hagrid, se ha ido hace solo un minuto..._" Volvió a oír el ruido y se acercó lentamente hacia donde provenía.

¿Hagrid?

Pero no era Hagrid. Lo único que vio fue un par de ojos amarillos y una mano fría que la agarraba fuertemente por el cuello. Casi no tuvo tiempo de gritar hasta que empezó a faltarle el aire.

-----------------

James atravesó el sauce boxeador y salió del túnel. Al menos los mareos se le habían pasado.

En ese momento oyó un grito agudo que provenía del bosque prohibido. Lily. La de veces que la había oído gritarle así.

Corriendo se adentró entre los árboles.

-----------------

Casi sin aliento, Lily, alcanzó la mochila en la que estaban guardadas todas sus setas y golpeó al vampiro con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

Vampiros a ella... ¡Ja!

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad en otra dirección, pero otro vampiro le cortó el camino. ¿Pero cuántos había? Volvió a chillar, ¿pero dónde se metía Hagrid cuando se le necesitaba? El vampiro intentó morderla, suerte que tenía su varita a mano.

_Lumos solem _– gritó apuntando al vampiro que tenía delante, bien, uno menos, solo faltaban... ¿Tantos?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, un vampiro rubio, algo cantoso, le asestó un golpe, estrellándola contra el árbol más cercano, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a un ciervo embestir al rubio.

---------------

Lily. Esto fue lo primero que pensó James al oír el grito de guerra, nadie grita como ella, lo sabía muy bien...

No tenía muy claro lo que ocurrió en los escasos segundos que pasaron desde que vio a Lily en el suelo y hasta que recibió el golpe que le hizo caer a él, sólo sabía que por lo menos se llevó por delante a dos vampiros.

Le dolía el pecho, no tenía claro por donde había llegado el golpe pero le había hecho daño, como consecuencia, sin poder hacer nada al respecto se convirtió de nuevo a su forma humana.

Los vampiros le miraron extrañados durante un breve espacio de tiempo... hasta que decidieron abalanzarse sobre él. Fue en ese momento cuando todo a su alrededor se sumió de oscuridad.

---------------------------

Y hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí hay dos cosa que añadir:

1º--------- que las actualizaciones ya no serán semanales. Lo sentimos mucho, pero el colegio apenas nos deja tiempo para escribir, de todas formas intentaremos tener los capítulos lo antes posible.

2º----------- ¿Alguien ve Buffy Cazavampiros? Lo digo porque hemos hecho un cameo. ¿Os acordáis del vampiro rubio? Pues era Spike.

Bueno, y ahora...

Ginny84: ¿Tú tampoco tenías internet? No sé qué pasa últimamente que a todo el mundo se le estropea (por lo menos a nosotras). Muchas gracias por l rr y hasta el próximo capi.

dark satine evans: Seguro que si haces un esfuerzo le consigues meter por la disquetera. ¿Quién lo pasa peor? Yo creo que Remsie, pobrecillo, todavía tengo la duda, ¿por qué es el único al que siempre se le pone como el eterno virgen? Que suerte, se te acaban los exámenes, nosotras seguimos, y tenemos para rato todavía.

helen Black Potter: Bueno, aquí está, esperamos que te guste. Bye.

karipotter: En teoría ya se han dicho que se quieren... más o menos... ¡Qué complicado es el amor! Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.

silmarwen754: Pues sí, tiene mucha suerte, lo que daría yo por ver a Sirius en calzoncillos (noto a Ayla Black gruñendo a mi lado). Ya hará el cariño, no hay prisa... que si no nos quedamos sin historia. Hasta pronto.

Rory Granger: Muchas gracias, esperamos que te haya gustado este también. Hasta pronto y gracias por el review.

Luna210-lupin: Es que si no dejamos los finales así no tiene gracia... Empiezas los exámenes, que horror, nosotras también, aunque para los finales nos quedan un par de semanas. ¿Por qué los profesores piensan que no tenemos vida personal? Muchas gracias por el review, hasta la próxima.

EllEn44K: Te diría algo, pero como no te conozco... ¿qué tal? Yo bien. Hasta pronto. (conversación de besugos...)

Ayda merodeadora: Bueno, tu teoría no iba muy desencaminada, aunque no le emborrachó para indagar, casi fue al revés. Muchas gracias por el review. Bye bye.

Raipotter: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que lo del cambio de cuerpo fue un poco lioso, pero creo que no nos quedó mal. Gracias por el review, hasta el próximo capi.

Josesita: No te preocupes, a todos se nos olvida alguna vez dejar review. Pobre Remsie, el pobre no hace nada y siempre termina siendo la víctima (necesita un abrazo, yo me ofrezco voluntaria). Muchas gracias por el review, hasta la próxima.

marghepotter ): Muchas gracias, qué ilusión, estamos en los favoritos de un ordenador!!!!!!! (es que estas cosas hacen mucha ilusión). Bueno, muchas gracias (otra vez) y hasta pronto, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi.

jalogon: (esto... si no te has leído el capi no leas esto todavía) Al final no habían hecho lo que a James le hubiera gustado, pero... ¿a que quedó bien? XD. Muchas gracias, bueno, los enredos continuarán (o eso espero). Hasta el próximo capi. Bye.

Witchmin: Te gustó lo de Jude Law? la verdad es que tiene historia, poca, pero la tiene. Resulta que aquí mi amiga Ayla y yo pensamos que es el actor perfecto para hacer de Sirius (aunque yo creo que mejor todavía quedaría Johnny Depp). Muchas gracias por el review, hasta pronto.

¿Qué? ¿Queréis un spoiler? De acuerdo: James y Lily mueren, Harry es un bebé post-mortem, Voldemort se hace hermanita de la caridad y Snape gana el premio pelo Pantenne. Interesante, ¿eh?

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará lo antes posible.

AVISOOOOOOOOOOO: Si no conseguimos reviews dejamos de escribir y no publicamos el catorce, así que allá vosotros.

Adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.


	14. Cosas que pasan mientras estás inconscie...

ESCRITO POR: selene89s y Ayla Black

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

Capítulo catorce: Cosas que pasan mientras estás inconsciente 

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la enfermería. Perfecto, ¿qué había hecho para acabar en la enfermería?

Poco a poco las imágenes volvieron a su mente. El bosque, los vampiros, el ciervo... ¿el ciervo?

Se incorporó un poco para ver si había alguien más en la habitación, la señora Pomfrey no solía dejar a los pacientes solos. Recorrió con la mirada la sala, pero no vio a nadie, así que se levantó de la camilla. Le dolía el cuello, le debían de haber dado fuerte... espera... ¿el cuello? Se dirigió rápidamente hacia un espejo. Tener un encuentro con vampiros y que te duela el cuello no es bueno. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que en su cuello no había marcas, sin embargo volvió a quedarse sin respiración al ver al paciente de la camilla que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Lentamente se acercó a James. Parecía que le había pasado un tren por encima. Estaba lleno de moratones y cortes ya vendados. Pero... ¿qué le había pasado? Acercó su cara a la del chico, justo entonces, él, decidió abrir los ojos, lo que causó que lanzara un grito al encontrarse de cara con unos grandes ojos verdes.

--------------------

Sirius se revolvió incómodo en su silla mientras Dumbledore abría lentamente un caramelo, y al decir lentamente quiere decir muy lentamente.

- ¿Le ayudo? – preguntó el moreno al ver que el director no avanzaba en el duro proceso de desenvolvimiento del caramelo.

- Señor Black – comenzó Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso de la persona que estaba sentada frente a él -, me pregunto si sabe lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Sirius le miró con cara de póquer.

- Sí... estaba durmiendo y después me he despertado – ahora le tocaba a Dumbledore poner cara de póquer.

- Ya... ¿dónde están sus amigos?

- Pues... Peter en ¿Francia?, Remus ya sabe y James... ¿dónde esta James?

- James Potter está en la enfermería junto a Lily Evans, esta noche han sido atacados, Hagrid les encontró a tiempo. Inconscientes pero bien.

- ¿Qué les atacó?

- Esa es una buena pregunta... – comentó el director mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Después de unos segundos el moreno se dio por aludido.

- No, Remus no les haría daño.

- ¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? – preguntó inquisitivamente.

- Porque...

- Está bien, tampoco yo creo que haya sido su amigo, pero me gustaría saber quién ha sido y si usted puede ayudarme...

----------------------

El retrato de la sala común se abrió y Sirius entró rápidamente. En el camino hacia su habitación distinguió dos figuras dormidas en los sofás del fondo de la sala.

Selene abrió los ojos al oír el ruido de pasos acercarse.

- Ah, eres tú – dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sirius con una expresión extraña.

- Dormir, ¿no se nota?

- ¿Sirius? – dijo Ayla intentando despertarse - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo.

- Eso hacíamos, mientras esperábamos que volviera Lily de su castigo, por cierto... ¿Y Lily? – dijo Selene.

- En la enfermería, con James.

Las chicas le miraron expectantes, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba siguieron hablando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué están en la enfermería? Vamos a verles – dijo Ayla.

- Eh... no sé sabe lo que ha pasado, y no podemos ir verles.

- ¿Por qué?

- He estado hablando con Dumbledore y ha establecido un toque de queda. Las puertas de las salas comunes y la enfermería están bloqueadas hasta que amanezca.

- Ah... O sea, que las puertas están bloqueadas – comentó Selene.

- Sí.

- Hasta que amanezca...

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que has entrado tú?

- Eh... – Sirius lo meditó unos segundos – Dumbledore me ha dado un pase de puerta para abrir las habitaciones restringidas.

- Tienes un pase para las habitaciones restringidas... – las chicas le miraban con incredulidad y Sirius no parecía atar cabos.

- Sí – después de unos segundos de silencio... – Ah. Podemos colarnos en la enfermería.

--------------------

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me tienes que seguir hasta la enfermería? – exclamó Lily con indignación.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú? – preguntó James desde la camilla y con el aspecto de haberse caído de un acantilado.

- No te hagas la víctima, sé perfectamente que estás fingiendo.

- Claro... Me he roto todas las costillas solamente para venir a verte.

- Has hecho cosas peores.

James bostezó y se tumbó de lado en la camilla, mirando a la pared.

- Ah, muy bonito. Y además no me quieres escuchar.

- Pues no, para las tonterías que dices...

- Vale, allá tú.

Lily se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la otra pared. Después de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto volvió a girarse hacia James, que seguía concentrado en su pared.

- Vale, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Vaya, ahora te preocupas por mi salud – dijo James.

- Bueno, pues yo por lo menos me preocupo, tú ni eso – James se giró lentamente y la miró con cara de pocos amigos, la pelirroja insistió – ni siquiera me has preguntado qué me ha pasado a mí – el moreno explotó.

- No me hace falta preguntarlo, ya lo sé, ¿vale?

Lily le miró con confusión.

- ¿Cómo que ya...? – de repente su expresión cambió – Serás... – James la miró sin entender nada – Depravado... salido... pervertido... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías asaltarme en el bosque prohibido o qué?

- ¿Por qué siempre le das la vuelta a todo lo que digo?

- No serías el rubio ése... – el moreno no contestó, sino que la miró con incredulidad – No me puedo creer que te tomaras una poción multijugos para... para... ¡depravado! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Violarme o algo así? Menos mal que apareció el ciervo ése...

- ¿Rubio depravado? Pues la próxima vez te salvas tú sola – exclamó James levantándose (dolorido) de la camilla - ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Que eres una estrecha – paró de hablar en cuanto notó el dolor de una mano a toda velocidad sobre su cara.

James se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, con una mano en la mejilla y con una expresión de indignación en el rostro.

- Y para que lo sepas – dijo cuando ya se disponía a salir – el ciervo era yo.

Giró el picaporte y... la puerta no se abrió.

- Eh... – miró de reojo a Lily y volvió a girar el picaporte y después a golpearlo con fuerza. Después de unos segundos intentándolo desistió – Mierda. Estamos encerrados.

- ¿Cómo que el ciervo eras tú?

--------------------

Selene, Ayla y Sirius avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo desierto.

- Venga, por aquí – exclamó Ayla desde el primer puesto de la fila. La chica estaba muy entusiasmada por formar parte de una actividad ilegal.

- Vale, pero habla más bajo o nos va a oír alguien – murmuró Sirius.

- Lo siento, es la emoción – dijo sonriendo. Selene negó con la cabeza y miró para otro lado.

Sirius dejó a Ayla encabezar de nuevo el batallón y se colocó junto a Selene.

- Por cierto, Remus está bien, le alegrará saber que preguntas – comentó despreocupadamente.

- Ya...- dijo Selene igualmente despreocupada.

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa?

- No

- Vamos chicos, por cierto, ¿dónde está la enfermería? – dijo Ayla muy entusiasmada - ¿Chicos? ¿Selene? Mierda.

-------------------------

Selene y Sirius , estaban llegando a la puerta de la enfermería cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a Ayla.

- Te dije que la vigilaras – dijo Selene

- Ni que fuera una niña pequeña.

- No conoce el castillo, idiota.

- Entonces, ¿por qué la dejas que nos guíe?

Mientras discutían quien había tenido la culpa de perder a Ayla, el profesor Random se había situado detrás de ellos.

- Ejem, ejem...

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? El castillo es enorme...

- Ejem, ejem...

- ¿Qué? – contestó la morena bordemente – ah... hola profesor.

-----------------------------------

- Contesta

James estaba sentado en la camilla y no se daba por aludido ni mucho menos.

- ¿ Desde cuándo eres un animago? Eso suponiendo que seas un animago, ¿eres un animago? – la pelirroja insitía – Ah, eso lo explica todo... ¿Puedes contestarme por favor? – James puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Oh, por Dios! Está bien... Lo siento – el moreno no pareció inmutarse - ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Siento haberte pegado, y haberte llamado cerdo pervertido, pero es que...

- Es que ¿qué?, Lily no lo sientes, así que haznos un favor a los dos y deja de mentir.

- Ja... ¿ y tú cómo sabes si miento o no miento? So... cornudo – dijo la pelirroja menos calmada.

- ¿Cornudo? ¿a qué viene eso? – James se acercó amenazadoramente a Lily, o por lo menos todo lo amenazadoramente que podía parecer vendado de pies a cabeza.

- Lo decía por lo del ciervo.

James la miró con incredulidad.

- Han intentado matarme, no esperes contestaciones de humor inteligente – exclamó la chica - Entonces qué, ¿eres o no eres un animago?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque como comprenderás no voy a ir contando mis secretos a alguien que me odia.

- Yo no te odio – los dos estaban prácticamente chillando.

- Entonces lo disimulas muy bien, porque cualquiera hubiese pensado que el manotazo de antes era porque no te caía bien – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Eres un... un...

James se acercó más a ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Un qué? – exclamó.

- Un... un...

Lily intentó terminar la frase, pero James se le adelantó, pero no con un insulto sino con un apasionado beso.

---------------------

Ayla siguió caminando.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Pero el corredor estaba desierto. Miró por la ventana, ya había amanecido. Debía de haber estado andando en círculos durante más de media hora. Porque habían sido círculos, estaba segura de que era la quinta vez que pasaba por esa esquina.

Intentando memorizar el camino de nuevo (para evitar volver a pasar por allí), entró por una puerta que no había visto antes.

Estaba en una sala vacía y de paredes blancas. Parecía una enfermería. Bueno, la había encontrado, el problema es que había perdido a todos los demás miembros del batallón por el camino.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó en voz baja.

Nadie la contestó, así que decidió explorar la enfermería, la verdad es que no había mucho que explorar, era una sala pequeña con estanterías llenas de pociones y una cortinilla blanca en el fondo de la habitación. Una sombra se movió detrás de la cortinilla, en lo que se suponía que era una cama.

- ¿Hola?

Se adelantó hacia allí lentamente. Descorrió lentamente la cortinilla y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver lo que había detrás.

---------------------------------

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas? – volvió a preguntar el profesor Random.

- Eh... – comenzó Selene - ¿dando un paseo?

- Íbamos a devolverle al profesor Dumbledore el pase para abrir las habitaciones restringidas – dijo Sirius, y al momento recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de su compañera.

- Ya se la devuelvo yo.

- ¿Y cómo volvemos a entrar en la sala común? – preguntó Selene.

- Ya ha amanecido, todas las puertas están desbloqueadas excepto la de la enfermería.

- Bueno... entonces... ya volvemos nosotros solos, gracias – cuando el profesor Random se hubo dado la vuelta, Selene miró muy mal a Sirius.

Comenzaron a retomar el camino de vuelta y la expresión de Selene no había cambiado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender el chico.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

--------------------------

Llevaban segundos unidos , pero parecía que habían pasado años , por una vez, Lily Evans no se apartó del lado de James Potter. Después de varios segundos más se separaron lentamente. Mientras se miraban a los ojos como embobados alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

----------------------------

- ¿Remus?

El chico que había durmiendo en la camilla abrió poco a poco los ojos. Ayla miró al licántropo confusa, el chico estaba muy pálido y cubierto de vendajes.

- ¿Ayla? – preguntó en voz baja, visiblemente sorprendido de encontrar a la española allí.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Eh... me... caí por las escaleras – contestó no muy convencido.

- ¿Y te mordieron? – comentó señalando una herida que no había necesitado vendaje.

- Las escaleras aquí son muy agresivas – aseguró Remus.

- Ya...viniendo de este colegio me lo creo todo – en ese momento interrumpieron la escena los otros dos miembros del batallón - ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estabais? He encontrado a... Remus, vale, ya sé que estábamos buscando a Lily y a James pero... ¿cuántas enfermerías hay en este colegio? Lo digo porque aquí no están y si os preguntáis por qué está aquí Remus – la morena hizo una pausa para respirar, y al ver las caras de asombro de sus amigos preguntó - Porque os lo preguntáis, ¿no?

- No – Sirius recibió otro codazo – digo sí, Remus, ¿qué haces aquí? – la chica le miró muy confundida.

- Le ha mordido una escalera – el licántropo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Otra vez! – exclamó Selene – será mejor que le dejemos descansar y vayamos a la otra enfermería a ver a Lily y a James – cogió a Ayla del brazo y salió de la enfermería, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la sala.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado a Lily y a James?

- Pues eso íbamos a averiguar, cuando hemos perdido a Ayla, por cierto ¿no le podías haber contado algo más, no sé como explicarlo, más convincente?

---------------------------------

- Así que a Remus le muerden a menudo las escaleras – Ayla parecía poco creyente con respecto a esta historia - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Pues no lo sé, y como no nos hablamos... no creo que lo averigüe.

---------------------------------

En ese preciso instante interrumpió en la habitación una señora extremadamente bajita y con una bata blanca que dejaba clarísima su profesión.

Lily y James se apartaron instantáneamente y miraron cada uno hacia una pared, rojos hasta la médula.

- ¿Qué están haciendo de pie? A la cama, ahora mismo – exclamó empujándolos hacia sus respectivas camillas – Si os portáis bien, y guardáis cama esta noche puede que os deje salir un ratito a la fiesta de nochevieja.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Selene y a Ayla, que se pararon en seco al ver que la enfermera ya estaba allí.

La señora Pomfrey las miró esperando algún tipo de explicación.

- Eh... Y esto es la enfermería – dijo Selene señalando la sala.

La enfermera la miró confusa.

- Es que le estoy enseñando el castillo – dijo rápidamente - ¡Lily! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Enseñando el castillo a las ocho de la mañana? – preguntó Pomfrey.

- Nosotras madrugamos mucho – comentó Ayla.

- Claro... Entonces, ya que han visto la enfermería pueden irse.

- ¿No pueden quedarse un rato? – preguntó Lily esperanzada. La señora Pomfrey la miró con cara de pocos amigos – Identificaré eso como un no.

- Hasta luego – dijo Selene antes de que la enfermera las echara de la habitación.

Lily y James volvieron a sus respectivas camas y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la señora Pomfrey se marchó.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo James nada más perder de vista a la enfermera. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

----------------------

- ¿Lo has visto verdad? – preguntó Remus.

Sirius le miró confundido.

- ¿El qué?

- Ha venido y se ha largado, ni siquiera me a preguntado qué tal.

- Seguro que ha sido por que estaba Ayla delante... o porque estaba intentando analizar lo de las escaleras. ¿Por qué le has dicho que te han mordido unas escaleras?

- Yo no se lo he dicho, ella ha atado cabos. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, estoy harto de las tías. Se cabrean contigo sin ningún motivo... y te dejan de hablar...

- Sí, o te dicen que no te acerques a ellas porque las puedes hacer daño... y eso cuando las acabas de conocer.

-------------------------

- Venga...

- Que no.

- Por favor.

- Que no.

- Hazlo por mí – Ayla hizo un puchero y Selene puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vale, yo hablo con Remus si tú hablas con Sirius.

- Sirius y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo Ayla con la cabeza alta.

- Entonces Remus y yo tampoco.

Después de varios segundos de silencio llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería en la que se encontraban Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? – oyeron gritar a Sirius dentro de la habitación.

Se miraron con cara de interrogación y se apoyaron en la puerta para oír mejor.

- Vamos a pasar de ellas – dijo Remus.

- Sí – continuó el moreno – y esta noche nos vamos a liar con otras, como se dice: año nuevo, tía nueva – los dos comenzaron a reírse.

- Y a Selene – comenzó Remus.

- Y a Ayla...

- Que las den – terminaron los dos a la vez.

En ese momento la puerta cedió y Ayla y Selene cayeron al suelo de la enfermería, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Así que... – comenzó Ayla intentando levantarse del suelo – año nuevo, tía nueva... Pues cambiadle el género al dicho – terminó saliendo de la enfermería con un portazo.

Remus miró a Selene, que seguía en el suelo, con miedo en los ojos.

- Selene... yo...

La puerta se volvió a abrir de un portazo dejando entrar de nuevo a Ayla.

- Y que sepáis que porque me he olvidado aquí a Selene, que si no... – exclamó agarrando a su amiga del brazo y arrastrándola fuera.

Ayla salió (otra vez) dando un portazo (otra vez), dejando a los chicos confundidos (otra vez). Después de unos segundos de silencio Remus miró a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa lo mismo?

Sirius parecía seguir en shock.

- Pues... – dijo intentando recuperar la compostura – yo no quiero que se líe con ninguno.

--------------------------

Ayla abrió su baúl de golpe y comenzó a sacar ropa y a tirarla en la cama. Llevaba así dos horas, ni siquiera habían ido a comer.

- Pues si lo que quiere es que le deje en paz lo va a conseguir – exclamó sacando una minifalda-cinturón – Nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar esto.

Selene la miró un momento y después desvió la mirada hacia el barril de helado que tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y tú qué?¿Cómo te puedes quedar ahí sentada sin hacer nada?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – contestó Selene hipando y comiendo más helado de chocolate.

- Pues... no lo sé, buscar una forma de vengarte.

- Pero ¿no me ves? – preguntó comenzando a sollozar (otra vez) – Estoy pensando.

Ayla se acercó hacia Selene. En ese momento Lily entró en la habitación murmurando cosas sin sentido y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Sus dos amigas la miraron extrañadas y corrieron al baño a ver qué le pasaba. Al abrir la puerta distinguieron cómo Lily cogía todo el maquillaje que había en el baño y se lo llevaba fuera para echarlo sobre una cama.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ayla.

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Aparte de porque ayer me atacaron vampiros, y porque James es un cerdo, y porque no tengo pareja para esta noche... ¿He mencionado ya que James es un cerdo?

- ¿Vampiros? – preguntó Selene extrañada.

- ¿Por qué James es un cerdo? – dijo Ayla al mismo tiempo.

- No me hagáis hablar – contestó Lily, en ese instante vio a Selene con los ojos rojos y el bol de helado - ¿Qué ha pasado?

---------------------------

Remus y Sirius avanzaron por el pasillo. Remus cojeando ligeramente.

- Remus, recuérdanos nuestra misión – dijo Sirius con voz seria.

Remus suspiró.

- Evitar que nuestras... ¿novias? Se líen con el primer tío que pillen.

- Correcto, ¿segunda parte de la misión?

- Comprobar si James ha salido ya de la enfermería.

- ¿Y el plan B por si no ha salido?

- Sacarlo nosotros.

- Sabes, esa parte me parece poco elaborada.

- Eso es porque has sido tú el que ha montado el plan.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería la señora Pomfrey les cortó el paso.

- No – dijo nada más verles llegar y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No qué? – preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

- El señor Potter no puede salir esta noche.

- Pero es nochevieja... – se quejó Remus.

- Entonces tendrá que esperar a la fiesta de Año Nuevo – contestó la enfermera cerrándoles la puerta de la enfermería.

Permanecieron unos segundos sin moverse.

- Teníamos un plan B, ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius.

--------------------------

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Ayla enseñándoles a sus amigas su conjunto de minifalda-cinturón y top ajustado y espalda al aire.

- Perfecto – contestó Lily vestida de una forma parecida.

Selene las miró un momento desde su hueco en la cama y volvió a centrar su atención en el bol de helado.

- ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó Lily a Selene - ¿No te vienes de caza?

- Es que yo no quiero otro – sollozó la morena – yo quiero a mi novio.

- Bueno, pues no te líes con otro, pero emborráchate – sugirió Ayla.

- Vale, eso sí.

------------------------

- No me ha parecido buena idea lo de dormir a la señora Pomfrey – comentó James mientras se dirigían al salón.

- Pero si es una idea perfecta – contestó Sirius – mañana cuando se despierte tú seguirás ahí, como si nada.

- ¿Y has pensado que a lo mejor no me encuentro bien como para ir a la fiesta? – dijo James llevándose una mano a las costillas rotas.

- ¿Y cómo te sentirías si dijera que tu proyecto de novia y sus dos amigas están intentando seducir al primer tío que pase por delante? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿Eh...? – fue la coherente repuesta de James.

- Bueno, técnicamente, son nuestras novias las que están haciendo eso, por eso tú nos vas a ayudar.

--------------------------

El resto del día, es decir los escasos minutos que tardaron los chicos en cambiarse y en llegar a la sala donde tenía lugar la fiesta transcurrieron de la siguiente manera:

Las chicas muy, pero que muy recataditas llegaron antes a la fiesta, y como era de esperar no se quedaron quietecitas bebiendo agua, ni siquiera Selene, que sí que estaba sentadita pero no bebiendo precisamente agua...

Ayla y Lily se levantaron para bailar con unos chicos de Ravenclaw que no habían conseguido una cita en su vida y a los que les caía la barbilla hasta el suelo, mientras que Selene se quedaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo un vaso de ponche, y otro, y otro, y otro...

Cuando James, Sirius y Remus entraron, en el panorama se olía el vicio: sexo, drogas y rock and roll. Bueno, la droga más que droga era ponche y el sexo más bien escaso. Pero había rock and roll... y una especie de música country que le gustaba a Dumbledore.

No tardaron demasiado en localizar a sus respectivas parejas, así que la Brigada anti-vicio se separó para poner orden. A los tres minutos los tres acabaron sentados y con cara de pocos amigos, vigilantes y al acecho.

- Pero míralas, no tienen vergüenza – exclamó Sirius.

- Te recuerdo que el plan del que sacaron la idea era tuyo – contestó Remus mirando de reojo a Selene – Debería ir a hablar con ella antes de que se beba ella sola el lago de Hogwarts.

- Pero que poca decencia... – continuó el moreno sin dejar de mirar a Ayla.

Remus hizo caso omiso de su amigo y se levantó para hablar con su "novia".

- Selene...

Selene se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos (tambaleándose un poco).

- Hola Remmie, ¿quieres? – preguntó agitando el vaso vacío que tenía en la mano.

- Eh... no gracias. ¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

- ¿Yo?¡Que va! ¿Quieres? – volvió a preguntar llenando otra vez el vaso.

- No – volvió a contestar cariñosamente el licántropo – Selene, yo... vamos que lo que dije, bueno lo que dijo Sirius, no era de verdad

- Remus, estoy borracha, no gilipollas – sin decir más le tiró el vaso de ponche ( solo el ponche) a la cara.

Mientras Remus Lupin libraba una pequeña batalla con una Selene Ravensoul menos calmada de lo habitual, a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de meter mano a las no menos borrachas chicas que estaban bailando... claro que la señal de agradecimiento de uno de los miembros de la brigada anti-vicio no fue precisamente buena. Es decir, Sirius en un alarde de valentía le dio la vuelta a la pareja de Ayla y le dio un bonito puñetazo en el ojo derecho. Y esta "caballerosa" acción trajo consigo la "amistosa" respuesta de la pareja de Lily, vamos el amigo del chico con el ojo decorado, que le intentó devolver el regalo a Sirius, pero, si algo hacía digno de fama al animago era, aparte de su don con las mujeres, que no se dejaba pegar, sobre todo cuando su mejor amigo interceptaba el golpe y mandaba al contrincante al suelo, pero esto trajo sus consecuencias para James, que no estaba lo que se denomina en buena forma aquel día. Entre tanto Ayla decidió que no le gustaba que pegaran a su pareja de baile y que el que lo hubiera hecho fuese su "novio" no le impidió darle una patada, aunque si recordamos que la chica no estaba precisamente... sobria puede que esa no fuera su decisión más sabia, así que en lugar de hacer caer a Sirius se cayó encima de Sirius. Con mucho esfuerzo James se levantó para rematar a su contrincante cuando el chico del ojo morado le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo, acción que originó que Lily le devolviera el golpe a la antigua pareja de Ayla. Ante esta situación, la atención de Remus se desvió de Selene a sus amigos. Así que venciendo el miedo (más ante Lily que ante el chico del ojo morado) se introdujo entre el corrillo de gente que se había formado y separó a la pareja que estaba practicando la lucha libre.

Después de unos minutos de intentar separar a Ayla y Sirius, que se estaban pegando (más bien Sirius huía y Ayla intentaba pegarle); ignorar a James, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo; y separar a Lily de... bueno, de todo al que intentaba pegar, Remus se dio cuenta de que el corrillo de gente había desaparecido o, técnicamente, se había vuelto a formar en torno a una de las mesas. Debatiéndose interiormente sobre si mirar lo que había allí o no, se separó del campo de batalla y se acercó a la susodicha mesa.

Al ver lo que estaba pasando a Remus le entraron ganas de llorar, de verdad, él no daba abasto. Vale, intentó asimilar la situación, pero es que era demasiado irreal, la chica más cuerda del mundo estaba subida encima de una mesa desabrochándose la camisa a son de una canción de un grupo muy cool llamado "Peter & his friends" que haciendo honor al nombre no lo conocía ni Peter. Remus decidió cortar por lo sano, se abrió hueco como pudo y cogió en brazos a Selene y se la llevó a la sala común, bajo los gritos de queja y abucheos de muchos de los chicos allí presentes.

Por fin se había calmado un poco la situación, más que nada por la aparición de la profesora McGonagall, se llevaron a James y a Lily a la enfermería, a James porque seguía inconsciente y a Lily porque a parte de estar considerablemente ebria tenía un corte en la muñeca, donativo de una chica que se había metido en la pelea. Sirius se llevó a Ayla arrastras antes de que les castigaran.

------------------------------------------

Para asombro de Remus, en el trayecto que había desde la fiesta hasta la sala común, Selene se quedó dormida.

Con cuidado la depositó en uno de los sofás y la cubrió con una manta. En ese momento Selene abrió los ojos y le miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué hay dos tú? – preguntó incorporándose, inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza - ¿Y por qué la habitación da vueltas?

- Porque estas borracha.

- No, ebria, no borracha eso es de borrachas, solo se emborrachan las borrachas, yo no soy una borracha ¿verdad?

- No, sólo estás ebria.

- Menos mal – respondió la chica suspirando de alivio.

Después de varios segundos de silencio y de aguantar la mirada de decepción de Remus Selene habló.

- No me mires así, todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no lo recuerdo mal eras tú el que te ibas a liar con la primera que pasase por delante.

- Y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dejó de hablarme.

- Claro, ahora resulta que la culpa es mía. Pues ¿sabes qué? Si tú no te hubieras puesto en plan macho con el orgullo herido con tu amiguito del alma yo habría ido a pedirte perdón. Pero no... tú tenías que ir y estropearlo todo.

- Bueno, si tú no te hubieras metido en una conversación privada...

- ¿Privada? – lo interrumpió Selene – Eso será si a privado lo llamas oírlo desde el pasillo de los gritos que dabais.

- Si no te hubieras metido en una conversación privada – continuó el chico – nos habríamos dado cuenta de las gilipolleces que estábamos diciendo.

Permanecieron un tiempo sin decir nada, cada uno mirando para un lado distinto de la sala.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó al fin Remus.

Selene se encogió de hombros y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Remus respiró hondo e hizo amago de levantarse para irse.

- ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – preguntó de repente Selene.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Porque no me hablabas.

- Eso era una tontería y lo sabes. Entendería lo de Sirius y Ayla, pero esto... tienes que tener una excusa mejor.

- No lo sé – dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos – Supongo... – hizo una pequeña pausa – Supongo que tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué?

Selene se incorporó para mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

El moreno se rió suavemente y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Vamos, ¿cuántas posibilidades crees que tengo de que si tú te vas me pase algo remotamente parecido otra vez? ¿Ser capaz de encontrar a otra persona que me acepte siendo lo que soy? Yo diría que una entre un millón, y eso con suerte.

La chica le miró con incredulidad.

- Remus, estoy segura de que...

- ¿De qué? ¿De que soy un buen partido? Sí, sería una gran presentación: "Hola, me llamo Remus. Me gusta el Quidditch, leer, el chocolate... ah, y una vez al mes la carne cruda y matar personas.

Selene bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? Me parece que el que ha ido diciendo idioteces por ahí he sido yo.

- Un poco – contestó la chica riendo suavemente – Aunque no has sido el único.

Los labios de Remus se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

- Yo también lo siento.

- Entonces...

- Entonces... – repitió el moreno.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las campanadas que iniciaban el comienzo de la media noche.

- ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos el año con buen pie? – preguntó Selene sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de él.

- Estaría bien – contestó Remus inclinándose para besarla.

--------------------

Sirius había huido de la escena del crimen, con Ayla en sus brazos, aunque no precisamente dormidita.

- ¡Bájame ya! – gritó la chica a su oído mientras le asestaba golpes en el estómago - ¡Que me bajes!

- Cuando te tranquilices un poquito, que con el pedo que llevas te puedes hacer daño.

Tras varios segundos de un silencio muy relativo, Ayla no paraba de tararear una canción en la oreja del chico, pareció tranquilizarse, falsa alarma.

- ¡Bájame!

- No

- ¡Que me bajes! – repitió la morena empezando a molestarse – o me bajas o...

- ¿O qué? – la retó el moreno. Ella no pareció seguirle el juego, cosa que le hizo sentirse victorioso, más que nada porque consiguió otros dos segundos de medio silencio.

- Sirius cariño... – comenzó a susurrar – creo que deberías bajarme – le empezó a mordisquear suavemente en el cuello – se que estás muy fuerte no hace falta que lo demuestres dándome este maravilloso tour por el colegio, tranquilo que no me vuelvo a perder... – no se sabe bien si fueron las palabras de la morena, las caricias o el golpe mortal que le asestó al chico en su centro de gravedad, pero la cosa acabó con Ayla de pie riéndose a carcajadas y Sirius en el suelo retorciéndose y no precisamente de placer.

- ¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente calmada o quieres que te de otra patadita?

Para el chico esta situación resultaba bastante humillante, su pobre virilidad... pero tenía que ser fuerte... Dicho y hecho... Se levantó (dolorido) se acercó a la morena (feliz y contenta) y por segunda vez en su vida se sintió bastante confuso, la situación era extraña, desde luego, pero nunca había tenido dificultad de reacción y esta situación merecía una reacción digna de Sirius Black, pero... ¿y si metía la pata otra vez? Así pues meditó su respuesta ante los hechos, su respuesta ante Ayla.

"_Mírala., y encima se ríe, está borracha no tiene otra explicación, vamos, a mí nunca se me ocurriría dar semejante golpe bajo, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo... pero claro ella es una tía, las tías no valoran tanto estas partes del cuerpo... si fuera un tío se la devolvería pero claro... si fuera un tío."_

- Sí, sí, cariño, sé lo que estas pensando – la morena interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, siempre estaba en su mente dispuesta a interrumpir lo que estaba pensando – Si fuera un chico... le daría tal leche que no iba a saber por donde sale el sol, teniendo en cuenta que supiera por donde salía el sol antes del golpe, claro, es que con la inteligencia de los hombres se puede comprar dos gramos de pipas – de nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

- Pues, no estaba pensando eso... – rebatió el animago.

- ¡Ya!

- Ah, es cierto, se me había olvidado, que eres tú la persona que sabe perfectamente lo que pienso, como lo pienso y cuando lo estoy pensando. – golpe bajo, de nuevo.

- Ni que hubiera que estudiar un master para saber como es el gran, magnífico en dos palabras im – presionante, Sirius Black – gran revés de la morena.

- Pues si tu me conocieras tan bien como presumes... deberías saber que lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que había sentido hasta ahora, que en quien pienso nada más levantarme es en ti y que nunca te haría daño... – punto y partido.

En ese mismo instante comenzaron a sonar las campanas que anunciaban el fin del año, en ese mismo instante las dos personas que situadas una enfrente de la otra discutían, se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensaron lo mismo...

---------------------

James abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir que estaba en la enfermería... y que le dolía todo (otra vez). Se levantó con cuidado y observó que no había nadie más en la habitación. Nadie más excepto una figura que dormía en una de las camas. Una figura con un familiar pelo rojizo.

Se acercó lentamente y la miró a los ojos (cerrados).

- ¿Lily? – preguntó con cautela - ¿Estás dormida? – ninguna respuesta - ¿Lily? – volvió a preguntar acercándose aún más.

En ese momento unos grandes ojos verdes se abrieron para encontrarse con los suyos. Reacción: James prácticamente recorrió la enfermería del salto que dio.

- ¡Joder! – gritó llevándose la mano al corazón y respirando hondo para aliviar su taquicardia.

Cuando se hubo calmado volvió a acercarse hacia Lily.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás despierta?

- Para ti... – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa – no.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿En serio? La última vez que me dijiste eso...

--------- Flashback ---------

- Tenemos que hablar – comenzó James. La pelirroja que había a su lado asintió con la cabeza – Hay que aclarar lo que pasó antes.

- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

- Nada. ¿No?

- Nada... – repitió Lily con una expresión extraña.

- Sí... ¿no?

- O sea, que no ha significado nada...

- Claro que no... – dijo James despreocupado – Sólo quería que no hubiera confusiones.

Lily le miró inexpresiva.

- Claro... Hasta luego – contestó de mala manera y dirigiéndose a la cama más alejada de James.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó extrañado y recibiendo como respuesta que Lily cerrase con fuerza las cortina que rodeaban su cama.

-------- Fin del Flashback ---------

- ...y ya ves – continuó Lily – Acabé borracha y pegando a todo el mundo – en ese momento su expresión cambió – Porque... fue lo único que hice, ¿no?

- Si te refieres a estar tan borracha como para liarte conmigo... no, entonces no – añadió James con sorna.

- Mucho mejor – contestó la pelirroja de mal humor e intentando levantarse – No quisiera besarte otra vez y traumatizarte de por vida.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Quiero decir – continuó Lily sin escuchar a James – te pasas los últimos tres años detrás de mí y cuando por fin consigues que haya algo de sentimiento por mi parte vas y dices que no ha pasado nada y me dejas allí tirada y hecha polvo y tú como si nada – paró un segundo para recuperar el aliento – Es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre?

- Espera, ¿sentimiento?

- ... es de idiotas, y de cabrones, porque eres un cabrón – la pelirroja seguía hablando como si James no estuviese delante de ella con la boca abierta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no sabías qué más hacer para joderme? – se paró un segundo a reflexionar y empezó a reír como una histérica – joder... eso es como lo otro – comentó entre risas. Entonces notó que James no hablaba - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo pillas?

Al ver que James no reaccionaba le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- James... ¿estás en coma?

Silencio. Lily le pellizcó en el brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Au! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

- Es que estabas en coma.

- Lily... – empezó de nuevo James suavemente. Tan suave que casi lo dijo sin voz - ¿sentimiento?

- ¿Sentimiento qué? – preguntó Lily confundida – James, creo que estás borracho.

- Sí, eso. Estás borracha. No hay otra explicación – dijo con una risa histérica – Sentimiento... – volvió a reírse.

- James, de verdad, me estás asustando. Deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey – aseguró Lily con seriedad – Espera, que te acompaño – dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Con decisión agarró a un James todavía en shock, pero no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando se mareó. Eso, añadido a los sedantes que le habían administrado (para evitar daños colaterales) la hizo tropezar para caerse justo encima de James.

Después de unos segundos sin moverse James decidió que era el momento de hablar.

- Mmmm... ¿Lily? Estás encima mío – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

- Lo sé. No soy tonta, ¿vale?

- Yo sólo...

- Además, todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no estuvieras borracho no me habría caído.

- Deber ser eso.

- Sí – asintió Lily muy segura de sí misma – Tengo sueño – añadió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Eh... Lily... sigues encima mío. ¿Lily?

Lily se sentó de mal humor.

- Potter, tengo sueño, ¿es que no puedes dejar de molestar?

- Pero yo...

- Tú, tú y tú. ¿Alguna vez piensas en otra cosa?

James la miró incrédulo, no era la primera vez que la veía borracha, pero esta conversación cada vez tenía menos sentido.

- Sabes, durante un momento hoy pensé que habías dejado de ser tú. Que habías dejado de ser egoísta, egocéntrico y... no me acuerdo de más palabras que empiecen por ego, pero seguro que tú las eres todas.

- Pero Lily, ¿se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

- ¡Del beso! – luego miró para otro sitio y murmuró – Idiota borracho.

- Entonces te gustó... – dijo el chico algo inseguro.

- Pues claro – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Era un momento muy romántico.

- Nos estábamos gritando – comentó extrañado – y me acababas de pegar un manotazo.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros – Me habías salvado la vida. Es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí.

- ¿Y por eso me pegaste?

- Tú eres idiota Potter. Hasta mañana.

Lily volvió a tumbarse en el suelo (aunque no parecía darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle) y cerró los ojos. James miró incrédulo a la chica que tenía delante. A ver si lo captaba bien: se había pasado tres años persiguiéndola y cuando por fin conseguía algo iba y lo estropeaba todo. Sí. Definitivamente era idiota.

- Deja de mirarme – exclamó Lily de repente (¿cómo le había visto?).

- Y si te gustó... ¿Por qué dijiste que no había significado nada? – preguntó el moreno.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con expresión de indignación y se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Perdón? Aquí el único que dijo eso eres tú – dijo alzando el tono de voz.

- Porque pensé que eso era lo que querías oír – respondió James también alzando el tono de voz.

- Sí, bueno – contestó riendo – entonces no pienses, porque se te da mal.

James la miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o me estás diciendo que te gusto?

- No lo sé. La cabeza me da tantas vueltas que no sé lo que digo – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Pero sí, creo que eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

- Vaya... La verdad es que de todas las veces que había imaginado este momento ninguna se le parece.

- Seguro que en ninguna estabas borracho – aseguró Lily.

El chico se rió suavemente. En ese instante el repicar de las campanadas que iniciaban el fin de año inundó la enfermería. La pelirroja le miró expectante.

- Bueno, ¿vas a besarme o no?

James sonrió y Lily sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. De todos los besos que habían tenido hasta ahora este era el primero en el que no sentía que debía apartarse.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ FIN ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Que no... que es broma. No se acaba aquí. Aunque bien podría. Bueno, este capi está bien currado, no podéis decir que no, y además, sale la escena que todos esperabais (bueno, a lo mejor todos no). A que ha sido bonito (las autoras se enjugan una lágrima). Pues como ha sido un capi extra-largo (bueno, y hemos tardado mucho, pero eso es otra historia) esperamos muchos reviews. Pero muchos, muchos, que sino no cuenta. Así que ya sabéis, dirigios hacia el botoncito que aparece el la parte de abajo y que pone Go, está al lado de otro botoncito que pone "submit review", el resto os lo podéis imaginar.

Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero es que nos han pillado los exámenes. Menos mal que ya sólo nos quedan lunes y martes…

Muchas gracias por los reviews (que fueron 19, nuestro record):

Witchmin: lo hemos seguido lo más rápido que hemos podido, espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. Ciao.

Rory Granger: Que maja, aquí todo el mundo se ofrece para cuidar a Remsie, pero no, creo que no. Remsie es mío. Lily todavía no sabe lo de Remus, pero tú dale tiempo, que es una chica perspicaz. Muchas gracias por l rr. Bye.

Hermy: Bueno, lo hemos intentado terminar pronto, de verdad, pero es que en el colegio nos torturan con exámenes. Muchas gracias por el rr, a ver si t gusta también este capi. Bye bye.

tgv: Anda, la niña perdida, ya pensábamos que te habías muerto. Bueno, a ver si t lees los capis de una sola sentada.

PADFooT-BlaCK: Bueno, algo tendría que hacer Voldemort mientras tanto, y los vampiros son una posibilidad plausible, después de todo son criaturas oscuras y Voldemort es el señor Oscuro (¿es así cómo le llaman?). Muchas gracias, a ver si t gusta este también. Hasta pronto.

dark satine evans: Qué de competencia nos está saliendo de repente con Spike, no sabíamos que tenía tantas admiradoras. Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, lo del pelo Pantenne me lo inventé, ya sabía yo que no sería nada creíble... Por cierto, Sirius no es metrosexual, es un Narciso de los pies a la cabeza, un día se va a ver en el espejo y se va a cortar al lanzarse hacia sí mismo (creo que empiezo a desvariar). Muchas graciassssss por la rr tan larga, que hace mucha ilu. Esperamos que este capi te haya gustado también. Besos.

marghepotter: Bueno, hemos tardado lo más poco que hemos podido, pero es que el mundo se vuelve en nuestra contra. Bueno, esperamos que te guste este capi y que no quieras matarnos. Hasta pronto.

NyTA: Muchas gracias (las autoras se sonrojan) pero no es para tanto. Spike les gusta a demasiadas personas, esto no es bueno ( a las autoras se les cae la baba pensando en el vampiro rubio). Bueno, tú sigue enviando reviews y luego hablamos de lo de continuar la historia. Bye.

?¿¿?¨¿?: Muy bonito el nick, tiene estilo. Muchas gracias por el rr, a ver si este capi te gusta también. Hasta pronto.

Raipotter: Hemos intentado actualizar antes, de verdad, pero al destino le falta enviarnos una nota diciendo que nos odia. Muchas gracias por el rr, a ver si este capi te gusta tanto o más que los otros. Hasta la próxima.

EllEn44K: Oye maja, que nosotras t pasamos lo que escribimos, así que no vengas con exigencias. Q tal el puente? Yo bien, bueno, atascada con mis fics, a ver si adelanto algo. Bye bye.

Ely-Barchu: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes que seguimos escribiendo. Hasta la próxima.

jalogon: muchas gracias, bueno, intentamos dejar el capítulo con la intriga el mayor tiempo posible (aunque que alguien lo adivinase le quita el efecto sorpresa). Esperamos no haber tardado demasiado con el catorce, hasta pronto.

Helen Black Potter: Hombre, quedar como pareja tienen que quedar a la fuerza (a no ser que Harry saliera de una probeta), lo que pasa es que mientras más lo alarguemos más gracia tiene, ¿no? Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto.

Ginny84: Lo hemos colgado cuanto antes, ha sido tarde pero cuanto antes (paradójico, ¿verdad?). muchas gracias por el rr, y a ver si este capi te ha gustado también. Bye bye.

Krlitaheart: ¿Angel? No, lo siento, nuestro corazón pertenece a Spike. ¿Estás volviendo a ver la primera temporada? A mi me dio por eso hará un par de semanas, aunque para mi gusto las mejores son las que sale Spike, y el capi de la tercera en el que sale es magistral. Reiteramos lo de maldita escuela, es la causa de nuestros problemas (pero ahora vacaciones, biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!) Bueno, pos a ver si sigues dejando reviews, que hacen mucha ilu. Bye bye.

Ayda merodeadora: Lo dicho, demasiadas admiradoras para Spike, de las que han dejado review la mitad están enamoradas de él (menos mal que algunas se quedan con Angel, que si no...) muchas gracias por el rr, a ver si se nos baja el trabajo escolar a todas. Hasta pronto.

silmarwen754: Bueno, pues quédate con angel, pero a Spike ni tocarle, que es nuestro amor XD. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta el próximo capi.

Luna210-lupin : No pasa nada, ya habrá tiempo. Muchas gracias por el rr, y a ver si conseguimos sacar pronto el siguiente capi (uff...) Bueno, ya nos vemos. Hasta pronto.

------ ------ ------

¿Queréis spoiler? Vale

Para los que vean Buffy, ya lo verán (y no, no va a salir Buffy, es sólo un detalle que nos hace ilusión poner) y para los que no lo vean, más les vale verla porque es muy buena. De momento no podemos decir nada más.

Ciao y dejad muchos reviews.


	15. NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS

Hola a todo el mundo. Esto es un comunicado para todas las personas que nos aguantan durante los capítulos. Debido a imposibilidades técnicas nos vamos a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en el fic. Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos demasiado trabajo en clase y muchas dificultades para quedar. Sin embargo reanudaremos el fic en cuanto podamos, pero no esperéis que sea hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer esto. Esperamos que podamos volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
